


【大山田ABO】柳色

by LaurantMu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在此鸣谢知名不具的灯老师帮我beta。爱你！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在此鸣谢知名不具的灯老师帮我beta。爱你！

　　个头尚能及腰的男孩坐在廊下，手边放着早已冷透的茶水，身后和室内，成年人们在激烈的争执着什么，偶尔还有刀剑出鞘的铮音。男孩把手边装着和果子的碟子往另一头的廊柱推推。

　　“大仓君……”刚开口，抬头便对上对方沉着的脸。依着廊柱的大仓忠义一身黑，正在抽条的男孩细长的身体裹在不合身的西装里，仿佛一阵风就能把他吹折了。胳臂上刺目的黑纱让安田把剩下的话吞了回去。

　　安田不安的捏紧了拳头，虽然之前组里也有人去世，参加葬礼对他们来说并不算陌生，但是这一次主角变成了自己最好的友人，突然便不知所措起来。大仓沉默着蹲下，从盘子里把冷透的点心塞进嘴里，机械地咀嚼着，刚准备咽下还被豆粉呛住咳嗽起来。安田慌乱中抓起茶杯喂到大仓嘴边，一手扶上大仓佝偻起的脊背，轻轻拍着。

　　豆粉滑进气管，大仓勉强就着水把点心吞下去，咳嗽却止不住，直到眼泪都咳出来。大仓的额头抵在安田的肩上，眼泪浸湿了黑色的浴衣。安田半抱着大仓，轻轻拍打男孩的背。大仓哽咽着，肩膀随着咳嗽抽动。

　　直到咳嗽平息，安田感到湿意透过三层布料蔓延到肌肤上，一片冰凉。安田不禁把大仓更紧地抱在怀里。安田小声嘟囔着：“小忠，小忠……会好的，会好的。”

　　大仓忠义仿佛听不见一样只是死死抓住友人和服的衣襟，熨烫妥帖的浴衣满是褶皱。因为吸气而抽动的肩头抵在安田单薄的胸膛上，有些硌人的骨头陷在一片温暖柔软中鼻腔混着阳光和男孩身上的奶味。名叫安田章大的孩子用自己小小的身体尽力把同伴护在怀里，仿佛只要他在就没有什么能伤害到怀中的人。

　　到安田肩头的泪痕风干，安田才发现大仓已经靠着自己睡着了。挥挥手招来在旁边守着的年轻干部，对方知趣的去内室抱来毯子将两位小少爷裹好。

　　此时的安田章大10岁，大仓忠义9岁。

　　那天安田组高层会议从葬礼结束后开到深夜，之后安田组自下而上在三个月内换了一批血。安田组的二把手，安田家主的左右手被暗杀，组内的叛徒被处决的消息在吉原内不胫而走，现在坊间都知晓安田家对叛徒绝不轻饶。

　　　与处决结果一同决定的还有大仓家独子的去留，安田章大的父亲大手一挥，大仓家是因我而死，于情于理都应由我来抚养大仓君的儿子长大。很快大仓忠义的户籍就落在了安田家，成了安田家的养子。安田章大隔壁的和室被收拾出来，作为大仓的房间。尘埃落定后，安田家主带着大仓忠义去大仓双亲的墓前。

　　“大仓君，你的父母虽然不在了，但是我会抚养你长大成为令你父母骄傲的男子汉。”安田大人望着亡者留在世上最后的残响起誓，一定不会辜负大仓夫妇的牺牲。于是，章大练剑，大仓也要练，章大练书法，大仓也一起，写不好会被安田夫人用尺子打手心。章大练枪法，大仓自然不能落下，身为家主的训练安田章大要练，旁边一定跟着大仓忠义。到14岁的时候，青春期来临，两人本来就有些微差距的身高，更因为大仓笋子似的仿佛一场春雨后就噼噼啪啪蹿升的身高而拉开，走在外面都会以为大仓才是哥哥。

　　安田家的地盘在旧时代的吉原，就算到现在，很多游廓也只是重新装修一下依然照旧营业，风化业合法化让这一片的皮肉生意得以持续，并维持了古早的风俗，吉原里穿和服的游女还是占大多数。两人上学时会经过吉原最热闹的街道，早起买饭的色子们看见两位少爷都会行礼打招呼。后来盛行过一段时间男风，色子全是男人的游廓也不在少数。不过不管是男人还是女人，都以omega为主，beta都在少数，出没于吉原的alpha主要是来寻欢作乐的客人，剩下的便是主管这片地区台前幕后各种交易和维持治安的黑白两道。

　　升入中学三年级后，身边发育较早的同学开始第三性征分化。升学班的安田，以及低一级的大仓倒是对这种性征分化躁动的氛围无动于衷，每天放学回家除了课业还有许多额外课业，并没有精力关心身边同学对于隔壁班有个omega发情之类的闲言碎语。每天按部就班上学，放学后回家练习武艺和书法，睡前两人切磋一番，安田指导一下大仓的功课，12点按时就寝。两个人都对自己会分化成alpha这点相当自信，毕竟同龄人之间从身手到头脑，二人都算出类拔萃。

　　安田升到高二，性别依然没有分化，大仓也毫无动静，身边大部分alpha和omega已经明确身份，安田虽然不甘心，但是做个beta也没关系。大仓在安田组长大，组里高层干部们聚会喝酒，两人自然跟在旁边斟酒，不少经历过清洗的干部都喜欢拍着大仓说：组长家是你的恩人，要好好侍奉章大少爷啊！于是，少年对于友人的责任心不知不觉就长成了参天大树，意识到安田可能是beta以后，大仓一心想着自己一定要保护好安田不要让他被人欺负。这个想法被安田知道后被安田毫不留情地嘲笑：“笨蛋小忠，昨天切磋你才输给我了呢！”

　　安田高二结束的那个暑假，大仓开始维持一周左右的低烧，这是普遍青少年性别分化的前兆，低烧让大仓一直没什么精神。为了安慰大仓，安田一时兴起跑去跟母亲学了三味线，安田的母亲曾经被当做花魁教养，刚当上新造的时候就被安田爸爸一眼相中。安田很快上手，天资卓然，大仓瞧着有趣还从被窝里爬出来模仿舞伎的样子，跳起扇舞。两人在房中玩乐被路过的安田爸爸板着脸训斥一番，才哈哈笑着扔下乐器扇子滚做一团。

　　安田的父母是典型的男A女O，随着养子的alpha气息日渐浓厚不禁有些欣慰，对于这个孩子的期待总算没有落空。大仓的性成熟过程马上就要完成，安田宅里走动的alpha干部们也十分欣慰，纷纷感叹不愧是大仓大人的血脉。这天晚上大仓虽然和安田玩儿的高兴，睡前精神还是有些恹恹的，这段时间为了能够方便照顾大仓，特地打开了联通大仓和安田和室的拉门，以便有什么意外安田可以第一时间反应。

　　深夜大仓陡然惊醒，口干舌燥，浑身燥热，下身的状况更是不容乐观，刚打算起床喝口水，却被一股异样好闻的味道吸引，本能告诉他这里个omega，刚刚性成熟的alpha通常难以把持自己，且极具攻击性，大仓也不例外，荷尔蒙的碰撞造成的应激反应促使大仓的性腺散发出更加浓郁的alpha信息素。

　　啊，味道，是从隔壁传来的。大仓这么想着便直接拉开那扇妨碍自己的门。更加浓郁的omega信息素直冲大脑，让头脑浑浊的大仓有了一瞬间的清醒。“章大，你……”

　　高个的少年跌跌撞撞的往里走，脚步沉重地踩在榻榻米上发出咚咚的撞击声。地铺里，一同生活了十多年的兄弟，痛苦的将自己埋进布团里，全身紧紧裹着轻薄的织物，仿佛包在脆弱的茧里便能安然无恙。大仓进来，安田渴望又害怕，以致浑身上下不受控制抖如筛糠，对alpha的向往，和即将被侵入的恐惧在安田刚刚开始发情的身体里交织，年轻的躯体从未被如此巨大的情欲支配，不知如何面对自己和对方的安田只能选择逃避。

　　大仓噗通一下跪在安田的地铺边上，隔着被子抱住隆起的一团，头蹭着布团呢喃：“章大，章大，好香……”充满鼻腔的浓郁omega气息让大仓的理智飞离身体，连续的低烧并没有消耗大仓多少体力，反而因为本能调动让他仿佛草原上蛰伏的捕猎者，肌肉里蓄积了可怕的力量。而被褥里战战兢兢发着抖的安田此时四肢无力，大量液体不受控制的从谷道里流出，散发着浓郁omega气息的玉液顺着少年的大腿蜿蜒滑下湿透了浴衣，浸润了床褥。虽然他两手紧紧抓着被子，也抵不住大仓大力一掀。

　　比之前浓郁了数倍的气息让年轻的alpha不知今夕何夕，交配欲望被放在全身行为的最优先级，大仓此时只想狠狠肏进身下的肉体，标记他，让他怀孕。至于安田则因为更加直接的接触到大仓释放的信息素而浑身颤抖，高热的身体接触到冰冷的空气起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，而后穴仿佛泉眼一般涌出涓涓细流。安田抱着头不敢直视大仓，蜷缩起身体，双腿紧紧夹住陷在腿间的浴衣下摆。大仓直接摸上安田的屁股，触手湿润。“章大，已经这么湿了……”大仓俯下身，瘦长的身体完全覆盖住身下人相对娇小的身躯。

　　“小忠，小忠，不要，不要，不要……放开我……”安田一紧张声音就会不自觉地拔高发出少女般可爱的尖细嗓音，此时断断续续胡乱的说着拒绝的话反而更加刺激大仓的感官。安田想夹紧屁股不让液体流出来，发现这样只是把积攒在里面的液体更多的挤出来而已，最后只能遮住眼睛不去看自己最亲密的友人，弟弟。然而大仓并不会让他如愿，为了除去妨碍行动的浴衣，大仓把安田的双手一把抓住固定在头顶，安田的身体被迫伸展开，大仓骑到安田身上，用大腿压制住踹向自己肋间的双腿，即便因为发情而力气萎顿，被安田踢到腰侧大仓还是一阵吃疼，等把安田彻底压制住，大仓才就着月光看清安田泪水纵横的脸，从来没有见过安田流泪的大仓的理智稍稍回魂，着急弯腰亲安田的脸颊，小声哄道：“章大，别哭啊。”  
　　此时如果他没有限制住安田的人身自由，这句话还比较有说服力，安田抽泣着，人生仿佛就要在此完结一般。大仓温柔的舔舐着安田的眼泪，随后吻住安田的嘴，撬开紧闭的唇齿，把舌头伸进去和安田躲闪的舌头搅在一起，好像这样就能传递自己的感情。安田紧闭着眼睛接受着入侵，从抵抗到无意识的回应，亲吻中安田渐渐的不再挣扎，放弃一般，就交给这个人吧。安田放松了身体，任由大仓在自己身上宣誓主权一般的舔吻。

　　大仓勃起的硕大阴茎抵在安田光裸的腿间，挣扎间早已散开的腰带让安田的身躯完全暴露在大仓眼前，大仓此时只想完全占有身下散发出迷人味道的娇小omega，下身不自觉地挺动找寻着入口。完全没有照顾身下人的想法，任由安田挺立的乳头暴露在空气中瑟瑟发抖，大仓一手捏住安田的后颈，另一手握住安田挺立的阴茎大力撸动。情欲蒸腾，把安田的眼泪也一同蒸干。理性的壁垒一旦坍塌，身体的反应便格外诚实，他任由掠食者在自己的疆域上长驱直入。大仓把安田翻过来，掀起他的浴衣；安田都没有过多挣扎，大仓摸着安田湿漉漉的股间，收回手舔着安田的淫液，浓稠还带着甜香的液体刺激着alpha，大仓还恶劣的用沾满液体的手捂住安田的口鼻，安田张着嘴像搁浅的鱼，喘息间吸进自己的浴液，对于omega自己而言，液体只有奇怪的腥膻，安田皱眉呛咳起来想把喂进肚子里的液体吐出来，就算用把肺咳出来的力道，嘴里依然充斥着粘稠的触感，口水也顺着嘴角流下来，让安田难受地抻脖子。

　　“啊，小章真是太可爱了……”大仓把鼻子埋进安田发尾后颈处，omega腺体的味道曼妙至极，让大仓的阴茎硬到发疼。两手把安田的屁股扒开，让汨汨涌出液体的粉嫩穴口呈现出来，大仓深吸一口气，挺腰把自己尺寸惊人的凶器插进安田的小穴。并没有接受任何温柔前戏的甬道被暴力撑开，安田激痛中发出一声短促的尖叫，只以为自己的后面被利刃劈开，血肉模糊，后穴虽然已经极度润滑，但是第一次进入没有做好准备的括约肌依然顽强抵抗着外力入侵，其结果就是大仓的阴茎被夹得生疼，而安田更是仿佛要晕厥过去。

　　大仓安抚着揉着安田的臀瓣，企图让他放松，但是安田只是更紧地夹住后穴，大仓疼得发出嘶声，把手伸到前面抚慰被忽视的肉棒，体毛稀少的安田，下身手感非常顺滑，大仓一掌能握住安田大半根阴茎，手指挑逗着溢出透明前列腺液的马眼，安田这才慢慢放松后穴让大仓能顺利进出。大仓忠义粗喘着开始活塞运动，安田整个人都被撞着和被褥摩擦，脸颊埋进枕头里，后穴被满足的快感让他忘记之前的疼痛，发情热和激素分泌的升高让他的Omega本能高涨，神智愈加昏沉，只想让后面的大仓进入他，满足他，把精液都射给他，朦胧的视线看向洒在床前的清冷月光，安田章大张大嘴发出支吾地沉吟。看不见安田表情的大仓只是埋头苦干，舌头舔着安田的脖颈，随时都准备一口咬下去标记他，下身快速挺动进出，动作间阴茎带出源源不断的液体。这场原始的交媾两人都沉浸其中，渐渐忘记自己是谁，身在何处，将来又要如何自处，迷失在情欲中。

　　两人都是第一次发情，高潮来得很快，没有几分钟，大仓在奋力得高速抽插中很快就有了射精欲望，而安田的生殖道还没有打开，大仓已经想要成结。大仓把犬齿扣在安田脖子上的一瞬间超越一切的生存本能让安田意识突然冲破迷雾，安田尖叫着想要往前爬：“不要啊！大仓忠义！不要！不要！”然而大仓的肉杵死死将安田钉在原地，任凭安田的指甲扣进榻榻米的细纹中，指节用力发白。

　　“章大！！” 大门嘭得打开，安田家主姗姗来迟，眼前场景让纵横江湖多年的安田大人目眦欲裂，养了多年的养子把自己的儿子压在身下强暴，眼看着就要标记。安田听到声音抖着嗓子喊：“爸爸！”  
　　大仓本能的意识到不好，用力想把犬齿戳进安田的腺体，齿简划开皮肉让安田发出连串高亢的尖叫，安田大人箭步上前，用随身的短刀刀柄把大仓的头撞开，仍然深深埋在体内的阴茎结依然在鼓胀，巨大的结撑在肠道里只是让安田发出泣血般高亢的哀嚎。

　　安田大人拔出短刃狠心捅向大仓大腿，大仓惊叫一声，高潮被剧痛打断，竟生生昏过去，再也无力支撑身体的巨大负荷，阴茎结维持着原来的大小，缓慢缩小。安田大人想把两人分开，他抱住养子赤裸的身体向后拖动，适应不了结尺寸的娇嫩肠道在生拉硬拽中被蹂躏得疼痛难耐，安田咬着下唇忍着肠道仿佛被从内向外掏出的剧痛向前爬，两相用力下，大仓稍微消退的结才终于退出体外。安田脱力的喘着粗气，沐浴在那一小片月光下，仿佛要随之消散。

　　匆匆赶来的医生看见眼前的场景差点就着大仓腿上插着的短刀引项自刎。这么多年医生各式各样的秘辛也见过不少了，但是这种情况还是格外罕见。先给安田检查了后穴，发现并没有明显的外伤，omega第一次性成熟不宜使用抑制剂，否则会有很大的副作用，最好是用道具和政府开发的小剂量无指向性alpha信息素安抚度过。医生跟安田夫人交待了一下，安田夫人便和安田唯一还住在家里的beta二姐抱着被重重裹紧的小儿子离开和室远离这里唯一处于发情期的年轻雄性alpha。医生摇摇头，接着处理安田大人的留下的刀伤，大仓这个孩子他也见过几次，医者仁心，平时那么乖巧的孩子现在这般狼狈他也于心不忍，对安田大人说：“这伤怕是要留疤了。”

　　安田大人正在气头上，憋着口气不说话，医生只能叹气的，按住伤口把入肉两寸的短刀拔出来哐啷一声扔在一旁，快速消毒后用纱布包起来。alpha的发情期一样是最好不要注射任何抑制剂，让他跟随指导指南和omega信息素度过第一次短暂的发情期，也就是说大仓还要带着伤接着自撸两天，希望不要给他留下什么心理阴影。医生在心里默默的给两个孩子抹了把冷汗。安田大人和医生合力安置好大仓，医生把小瓶信息素留在房间内，便和安田大人一起退出室外。

　　随后的三天，安田大宅格外寂静，禁止外人出入，就连例会报告的干部都以组长大人身体抱恙被拒之门外。大仓醒来咬牙喊着安田的名字，痛哭流泪着用安田残留在身上的一点信息素挨过接下来两天的发情期，等他的发清热终于消退的时候便连滚带爬的去安田大人的书房，此时安田则在母亲的照顾下经历着反复晕厥醒来，极为消耗体力的发情热。大仓跪在安田组长的矮几前，求乞原谅，清醒过来才明白事态究竟有多严重。

　　安田家唯一的儿子，是个omega，而且差点刚发情就被标记，自己还没有被安田大人杀死已经是万幸。安田大人沉着脸注视大仓忠义尚显稚嫩的脸庞，少年遗传自双亲的俊美容貌已初现端倪，颀长的身材，即便刀伤激痛也已然维持着标准跪姿的这份毅力，如果安田家上面有任何一个alpha，安田都会欣然接受大仓当自家的儿婿。  
　　“你，从今天开始蓄发吧。”安田大人最后说道，还是不忍心杀了这个孩子。  
　  
　　等安田从发情热中恢复神智，第一件事便是问：“小忠他……”  
　　安田夫人摇摇头：“小忠那孩子没事，只是……”  
　　只是从今天开始，他便要作为安田家对外的门脸这个见不得光的身份被培养。安田家掌管吉原，他们接触商界政界自然是通过游廓的游女，而越是身份高的人接触到的游女等级自然不同寻常，所以门脸什么的只是说得好听罢了。做游女，意味着大仓不仅不能公开身份，还要伪装成beta甚至omega，在安田家允许前不能标记任何心爱的omega，不能结婚，不能生子，而且因为知道太多秘密一生都要和安田家绑在一起。

　　安田踏出房门便看见守在门边的大仓。“小忠，你不必那样的。”安田摸着大仓的发旋轻声道，即便差点就被标记，安田章大依然是个温柔的人。  
　　“为了章大，没有什么不可以。”大仓仰起头，直直望进誓死守护的人的眼里。“擅自说什么帅气的话呀！”安田捏了捏大仓的脸颊。大仓松了口气，章大还是那个章大，并没有因为发生的事情疏远自己。

　　怎么可能疏远呢，大仓忠义可是安田章大一心爱着的弟弟呀。高中毕业以后大仓已经能扎起马尾了，柔顺的栗色长发让大仓忠义好看的脸更显俊俏。安田的三味线越弹越好，而大仓的扇子舞也愈发垂柳扶风之姿。两人之间虽然还同往常一般兄友弟恭，亲密无间，但是两人心里都知道，有些事情一旦发生了，就再也回不去了，情愫的种子种在心里，总有一天会生根发芽，开辟出一片天地。  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已然感谢鼓励我已久的灯老师。

“……上个季度，藤田组的账本属下已经核对过了，并没有什么纰漏。下周，本楼那边要接待山口议员和土井社长，大仓君那边的安排不知怎么样了。”坐在上手的青年向中年干部点点头，对另一边一头长发的俊美青年示意。

　　“已经准备妥当了，请组长和松山先生放心。”被点名的青年正坐躬身答道，微微低下头露出优美纤长的脖颈，束成马尾的长发随着动作扫过肩头，让安田的心神也跟着为之一晃。“那我就放心了，这次山口议员的情况不是特别乐观，如果票选的结果不理想，吉原这边的政策会更加收紧。”在桌下暗掐自己的大腿力图保持清醒的安田勉力维持着平时一丝不苟的形象。大仓看着青年板起的脸着迷的想：啊，章大最近越来越有组长的气势了呢。

　　松山先生之后还有组内小会议，就先行告辞了。留下安田和大仓，大仓现在身兼要职，又是安田的心腹自然还有别的事情需要跟安田汇报。大仓一改刚刚正襟危坐的模样，改为更加舒服的盘腿。“上个月不是有风声说有人在安田组的地盘里卖白粉么，我拜托万事屋那边了。”大仓摇着脑袋一边吃点心一边从前襟里掏出一封信，和平时风流雅致的形象大相径庭。“呐，组长大人不是说这个月要来本楼给我伴奏的么？”大仓鼓着腮帮子含糊不清的对安田撒娇。明明已经当了几年花魁，接待了不少大人物，接触过的商界巨贾和政界大鳄都对这个年青人赞不绝口，然而到了安田面前，还是喜欢用娇憨的姿态对着安田装傻卖乖。

　　“小忠，你最近……”没有理会大仓的撒娇，而是皱着眉说起另一件事，大仓突然冷下脸打断道：“我没有什么问题，丸山制药那边的抑制剂和合成的omega信息素都很稳定，副作用也小。”安田无奈的点点头，展开被大仓递到手里的信，信中内容相当简短，字还是一如往常的丑。“白皮说他们这次的销赃地点非常隐秘，从货源到分属的下线都是每周一轮，没有固定的销售点和销售人员，一般都是出货的头一天晚上从好几个地方露出风声，源头他们还在查，目前进展不大。”大仓扫清最后一块儿点心，见安田还在看从万事屋那里收来的信件，便向前趴倒，撑着脑袋一副犯困的模样，眼皮耷拉着，长马尾铺散在榻榻米上透着别样慵懒的风情。

　　安田抬头便看到大仓时不时露出的不设防姿态，不禁有些头疼，明明平时穿花魁和服的时候花团锦簇一派雍容华贵风姿绰约，私下里却喜欢穿西装，少了古典的风雅却多了份潇洒。修身西装勾勒出青年劲瘦有力的腰身和笔直的长腿。安田倒是和往常一样穿着深色系的浴衣，孝期虽然过了，安田依然很少穿颜色稍微艳丽些的纹样，明明小时候还会偷穿姐姐的和服，喜欢华丽好看的东西，大仓回忆着小时候清秀可爱的安田穿着姐姐的和服给自己看时俏丽的模样。

　　把万事屋的报告用打火机在火盆里处理掉后，安田才慢条斯理的开口：“接着让他们查吧，毕竟是我们组内出了问题，万事屋的横山先生还是很可靠的。中午要留下吃饭么？”安田拍拍手上沾的灰，抬头问大仓，大仓就地一滚站起来拍拍有些皱的西装：“不了，我约了可爱的姑娘吃饭。”回头扔给安田一个飞吻便头也不回地离开了，徒留安田对着书房外一成不变的山石怔楞。

　　从玄关准备离开的大仓由照顾安田家多年的管家婆婆递上毛领长外套和手套：“大仓少爷多回来陪陪章大少爷呀，自从清美小姐也结婚以后家里就只有他一个人怪寂寞的。”大仓把大衣扣好，转身拍拍婆婆的手嘴上应着好，却在心里默然，不知道，是谁不希望自己回这个家呢。

　　安田在书房吃完中饭后便有些精力不济，撑着看了一会儿账本便揉着额头往卧室走。安田依然住在原来较小的和室里，父母原先住的主卧依然空置着，而他隔壁的房间在大仓搬走后也没有使用，维持着大仓搬走时的模样放置着。整个安田大宅在安田的beta二姐结婚以后只剩下安田一个人，管家一家子和几个年轻的beta帮佣，都是以前双亲死后被安田家收留的孩子。

　　回房间午睡的安田本应遵照医嘱定时注射抑制剂，但是今天安田却打开了放药剂柜子最下格的抽屉，里面是他偷偷藏起来的，最见不得人的欲望。

　　两只型号不一的按摩棒和大仓上旬新换下来的一批钗环及贴身的里衣。从大仓挂牌游街后，他自己不知道，其实不仅是游街那一天的所有行头都是安田亲手置办的，其后他的每一批衣物饰品都是安田一件一件挑好，从发顶的一根金钗，到腰带应该用什么纹样的布料，全身的和服怎么搭配，都由安田一手操办不经他人之手。从本楼里换下来的衣物也会送到安田这里替换。因此安田每次从中扣下两件大仓的贴身衣物也没有人发现。安田想着今天那人躺在地上的风情下身就难以克制的硬起来，后穴也不自觉的湿润。虽然每个月都定时注射抑制剂，但是身体深处的本能，还是促使他在见到那个曾经差点标记自己的alpha时，产生难以抑制的冲动。

　　发现这一点是大仓被安排从安田主宅搬出去到吉原附近的高级公寓，美其名曰方便工作开始的三个月后，大仓上任后的几个月非常忙，只有每个月高层例会的时候才回主宅，第四个月例会时，安田走进书房看见大仓熟悉的挺直背影时，蛰伏许久的阴茎一下便硬了。还好穿着宽大的和服并不明显。强行压下自己的有欲望后，脸色苍白，但是两颊却漫起情欲的红晕，安田担心信息素暴露，只好把例会取消，让各位干部们各回各家，第二天会招人单独询问。大仓也跟着大家一起退出去，回头担心的看了安田一眼，然而安田却受惊一样避开自己的眼神，大仓只好难过的离开。

　　那天安田把自己锁在房间内，用大仓的里衣布料裹住口鼻和下半身自慰，后面湿得不行全是水也只能用手指抽插聊以慰藉，但是这种若有若无的刺激对后穴被开发过的成熟omega来说连隔靴搔痒都算不上。安田小声喊着：“小忠，小忠，想要……”但只有鼻端萦绕着淡到几不可闻的alpha气息撩拨他，全身心渴望着的男人并不在身边，手中握着薄薄衣料的一角仿佛对方留给自己的施舍。安田把头埋在衣领处alpha气息较为浓郁的地方，大口汲取残存的信息素，仿佛那就是他赖以生存的最后一丝养料，隔着布料撸动自己的阴茎，想象对方下身曾经直接接触过这块区域就让安田浑身颤栗。好不容易前面迎来了短暂的高潮，把浓稠的精液射在了衣料上，前方的快感反衬出后面更加空虚，安田双腿夹住布料磨蹭，把手伸到后方把里衣下摆往穴口磨蹭，穴口接触到较为粗糙的布料时本能的收缩，把衣料往甬道里挤压。安田仿佛找到了什么纾解方法，一气把里衣往自己的后穴塞，很快织物就把甬道撑开，但是不方便摩擦甬道内壁，安田无计可施只能往里塞入更多的布料，让更多的布料能擦过前列腺甚至搔刮到阴道口。泡在后穴淫液的布料很快被打湿，甬道收缩挤压把液体推出体外让穴口附近的布料都湿透了，安田抓着潮湿的布料只能咬牙继续往后塞，直到后穴被撑满，再往里塞会胀的肚子难受安田才罢手，此时阴茎又受到刺激勃起，前后快感的不对等让安田无可奈何，只能一手撸动前方颤抖着吐出液体的茎体，另一只手艰难的拖拽着布料进出。前面射了三次后面都没能高潮，巨大的沮丧和不满足生生把安田逼哭。安田从来没有觉得身为一个omega有什么不好，直到那天夜里他躺在冰凉的榻榻米上，后面被大仓穿过的里衣塞满撑开，身前是已经干涸的精液，才意识到，omega本身到底有多可悲。

　　后来他偷偷摸摸上网买了震动棒回来，后方无法高潮的悲剧才没有再发生。但是更糟糕的是，自从能够爽快潮吹后，几乎每次大仓过来以后他都会躲到房里这样自慰。omega用的按摩棒能够成结，开始几次安田还有些羞耻，可是渐渐上瘾以后每次都要成结，感受体内被填满被撑开伴随着恐惧的巨大快感，这可以让他回忆起为父亲出殡的夜晚，自己是如何被大仓压在书房插到高潮，肏到遗忘痛苦，遗忘自己将要背负的命运。频繁的自慰甚至让安田有时会精神不济，但这些饮鸩止渴的高潮只能把安田往欲望的漩涡中卷去，深陷其中无法自拔。每每拿起大仓新换下的里衣，和躺在一边的按摩棒，安田的内心便会被罪恶感盈满，却又无法割舍，只能在获得背德的高潮和快感过后的空虚中循环往复。每次做完，一身狼狈的安田必须要注射抑制剂才能中和过度分泌的omega信息素，抑制剂里多少包含点安定的成分，让安田的头脑从绚烂的高潮中迅速冷却，理智回笼后面对一地狼藉，安田章大便会说出连自己都不相信的誓言，下次再也不能这样了，但是只要大仓忠义出现在自己眼前，就像强烈春药一样，挑逗着安田章大体内名为欲望的开关。

　　在安田和自己斗争的时候，大仓反而克制许多，只是偶尔会和性格温和的beta游女做爱，缓解偶尔冒头的欲望，定期注射抑制剂的alpha对欲望的要求很低，只是作为健康的需求而去和女人性交甚至约会。反正，他爱的人已经明确表示过希望不要他靠近，甚至安排他搬出住了十年的家，那么偶尔寻欢作乐一下也无可厚非。但是，每次插进别人的身体时，大仓脑海里依然盘旋着安田高潮时迷醉的脸，就连他挑选打炮对象也偏爱身材娇小可爱的短发女性Beta。每次他说出要和别的人约会时，安田无奈的表情总让他有种莫名的报复感，明明是你推开我的，那么我去和别人做我们做过的事情你也无所谓吧，大仓恶劣的想着。

　　安田花了半个下午自慰，注射抑制剂，让自己的omega信息素消散，晚上还有预订的餐会。

“安田大人，去丸山家的车已经备好了，请问可以更衣了么？”


	3. Chapter 3

　 来本家开会时，大仓忠义偏爱自己开车。因为这点，男太夫大仓忠义喜爱车的消息在吉原传开，于是每年生辰，都有人送车作为贺礼。大仓的公寓停车场里只有一辆特别喜欢的跑车，以及安田为他特别定制加厚过钢板，全防弹玻璃的越野，今天大仓开的就是那辆越野。

　　大仓甩着车钥匙往停车场走，忆起方才安田吃瘪的脸，心里格外畅快甚至用鼻子哼起小曲。驱车离开安田大宅接上今日“约会”的女性beta色子，调头前往早已预约好的高档私人温泉旅馆。旅馆老板咧着嘴露出一口八重齿，笑不见眼，在前面为两人引路至为大仓长期预留的套间。女性beta小鸟依人地跟在大仓身后亦步亦趋，大仓体贴地揽住对方的肩膀，微笑安抚着。

　　旅馆老板离开前笑着对大仓说：“大仓先生，今天预报有大雪，需要我们帮您预备雪胎么？”大仓摆摆手，旅馆老板应和着明白了才转身消失在走廊。

　　约会对象从头到尾被照顾的无微不至，内心惋惜地想：大仓君因为是beta就被安田家作为弃子流放到本楼真是太可惜了。然而她不知道的时候，大仓的阴茎埋在她体内时正想着那个被她腹诽的安田家当家，幻想着怎样把那个人欺负到哭出来，想到高潮处大仓还要忍耐成结的欲望，避免在人前露馅。大仓是alpha在核心干部那里并不是什么秘密，但是这个消息对外封锁的却格外严实。

　　从女人湿滑的阴道内退出来，不管躺在床上尚在余韵中的色子，自顾自地披上旅馆的浴衣羽织到露台上抽烟。室外的温度接近零度，可大仓浑然不觉，出神地望着飘起雪花的灰暗天空。自己走花魁道中的那天，也是差不多这个时候飘起雪来的吧，大仓吐着烟圈，模糊地回忆起那天为自己一件件穿好和服，接着梳头扑粉，画眉点唇的安田。明明是自己游街，安田却比自己还要紧张，不仅提前好几个月就开始张罗和服木屐，还亲自挑了珠宝首饰，连木屐的漆料都由他最后敲定，临了要走了，安田还偷偷跑过来为自己更衣，连自己眼尾那一撇风华绝代的红也是安田为他画上的。大仓想着安田难得露出的紧张神情不禁笑出声。

　　吉原的风俗随着时代和地域的变化，不再施行花魁凡接客必走花魁道中前往扬屋的仪式，而是演变成，只在第一次挂牌接待主家早就安排好的客人时才走花魁道中，意味着某位太夫正式开始接客，也是为了让整个吉原目睹花魁的风采。原先只是客人一掷千金的扬屋则变成了显贵的代名词，整个吉原太夫不过三人，本楼的太夫更是代表了整个吉原游女的最高水准。

　　太夫大仓忠义的第一位客人，也不是别人，正是那个刚刚还在本楼为花魁梳妆打扮的安田家主。到了扬屋，安田自己也换了一身更为华贵的和服，仔细看能看出，安田的和服和花魁服饰的纹样互相呼应，腰带更是用的同一块儿布料。安田在扬屋门口守着，等踩上木屐快有两米的高大太夫划着外八朝自己缓慢走来。结果大仓走到一半天上开始飘雪，有人便劝安田进室内等，安田却摇摇头，旁边跟着的年轻干部只好为他撑起伞挡雪。被担心下雪路滑容易摔倒的大仓倒是八字步走的飞快，因为常年习武，虽然重心高，但是平衡感超群，走的比寻常花魁快得多。路人们不禁纷纷感叹：哇，大仓太夫不愧是beta男太夫，气势都不一般，花魁道中都能步步生风。

　　好不容易走到，安田已经冻得脸通红，倒是一直在走路维持平衡的大仓浑身发热。两人看见对方的模样，相视一笑。大仓想，要是时间能停在那一刻多好啊。

　　雪突然下的很大，大片大片的雪花密密麻麻的直直落在地上，温泉边的松枝上很快积起一层薄雪。温泉水面倒映着灰黑的天空，又将大仓飘远的思绪带到那个更遥远的大雪日。

　　大雪，殡仪馆。安田跪在第一个，安田的两个姐姐跪坐在下首，大仓以养子的身份跪在第四个。遗像上的安田大人仍旧板着脸威严的注视为自己吊唁的孩子和组内骨干们，而旁边温柔秀美的安田夫人像菩萨般笑容中带着悲悯的神情。安田夫妇走得非常突然，参加宴会回来突然遇到暴雪，结果出车祸两人一起身亡，安田大人一过世，组内的明争暗斗一气浮上水面。只有安田和大仓知道，安田大人及夫人是中毒身亡，但是为了表面的和平并且避开警方的追查，只好对外公布是车祸。叛徒自然是要组内肃清的，怎么能让条子插手。

　　一下组内所有的决策都落到了安田身上，安田组里尤其是许多年轻的alpha干部们开始蠢蠢欲动，毕竟alpha天然就不愿意被beta管束，之前的安田大人是个极为优秀的alpha,不管头脑还是身手都让他人折服。干部们只以为大仓因为过于优秀怕掩盖过安田少爷的光芒才被流放，甚至隐瞒性别，但是他们不知道的是，大仓忠义只是个为安田章大挡枪的靶子。

　　葬礼中，大仓瞧着安田镇定自若地模样，似乎一夜之间，自己熟悉的温软青年就羽化成可以独当一面的男子汉。虽然眼中的悲恸出卖了安田内心涌动的万千思绪，但在外人看来，安田家刚及弱冠的新任当家胸有成竹，临危不乱，若不夭折，必成大器。整场出殡在安田和大仓以及几个德高望重的老干部操办下，井井有序，其中几个本来有所松动的干部在看到安田和大仓冷静以对各种威胁时的手腕，坚定的站到年轻家主的背后，几支大的势力都在背后支持安田让两人的处境好了许多。

　　本是覆巢之下焉有完卵的局面，却让两人支起一线生机，若是安田大人和大仓大人能看见两个儿子现在的样子必是无比欣慰，吾家有儿初长成，龙姿凤章英气显。短短七天停灵，二人借着老干部的手硬生生稳住安田组的局面，让整场葬礼风光无限。

　　出殡完的那个下午，安田秘密接待了一位带来投名状的客人，随后他提着父亲生前的爱刀，微笑着对大仓说：“小忠，我去去就回。”大仓看着安田消失在茫茫雪幕中的身影，并没有追上。多年相处，他怎会不知道这是安田想亲自做个了断。杀父杀母之仇，不报难解心头只恨。大仓忠义跪在书房里，从黄昏等到深夜，只有门外呼呼吹过的风雪提醒他时间的流逝。

　　拉门被轻轻推开，大仓猛地回头，印入眼帘的是让他一生难忘的胜景：化身修罗的安田，手里提着刀，刃上早已冻结的血迹像绽开的红莲，而青年脸上忘记抹去的一点血迹宛若盛放的红梅。安田提刀裹挟着风雪步入室内，还顺手把背后的门拉好，隔绝了外界的纷纷扰扰。

　　大仓酿跄地站起来想把安田拥入怀中。可还没等他直起身，安田先一步甩开手中满是血迹的利刃，跪倒在大仓身前，整个身子扑进对方的怀中。“小忠，抱我，好么？”安田搂住大仓的脖子，魔怔般的低语。仿佛来自地狱的邀请，就算下一刻就要粉身碎骨，大仓也无法拒绝来自安田的诱惑。一把抱住心爱的omega在雪中吹的冰凉的身子，反身将其压在和室的榻榻米上，吻住心爱之人颤抖的唇瓣。

　　被大仓像珍宝一样吮吻的安田终于忍不住开始痛哭，啜泣着回应身上人的吻。大仓有些粗暴地扯开安田身上满是血腥味的衣物，露出里面干净还透着凉气的身体。他俯下身紧紧拥住安田泛着冷意的身躯，想要用自己的肉体温暖对方从内而外冰冻的身体。安田被大仓温柔地亲吻唤起更多温暖回忆，随之而来的便是积压已久没有任何宣泄途径的悲伤和愤怒。安田从小声的抽泣转为号啕，大仓用折断对方肋骨得巨大力道把安田抱在怀中：“章大，章大！还有我啊！”和安田比起来，大仓二度失去亲人，内心澎湃的情感并不比安田少，只是自己并没有资格替代安田做出最后的复仇。看着安田失控的恸哭，大仓内心最后的堤防被攻破，他喊着“章大，章大！”痛哭出声。安田张开双腿环住大仓的腰际“小忠，快……进来，”因为抽泣只能断断续续地喊：“快抱我啊！”

　　大仓顺应安田的要求，扶住自己的阴茎一把插进去，安田此时并没有发情，甬道干涩紧绷，裹住大仓肉刃的内壁急促收缩着，大仓即便疼地难受却不管不顾的大力抽插，积累的压力和痛苦化为滔天的情欲，让两具身体都烧起来。抽插一会儿后，安田的omega应急机制开始起作用，腺体被刺激后大量分泌出omega信息素，促使后穴分泌出润滑的液体让性爱变得顺利起来。

　　想要放纵自己的安田被大仓温柔又粗暴的抽插带入情欲的高峰，他尖叫着喊：“还要更多，再快点啊嗯！”大仓从善如流加快顶弄安田的速度，安田没有被抚慰的阴茎，硬地贴在小腹上，随着被肏弄的节奏晃动，在小腹上留下几条清晰的水渍。随着两人信息素分泌纠缠，安田积累的快感让阴道口张开，第一次擦过阴道口的大仓愣了一下，马上意识到什么，他慌乱的问安田：“章大！你？”而安田章大只想被对方肏到忘记一切：“射给我，都射给我，想要小忠的结。”大仓只觉得一颗氢弹在意识中爆炸，把整个意识海搅成一片混沌。他低吼着，下身凶猛地插进安田的生殖道，劈开从未被人造访的处女地，被暴力破开的娇嫩阴道让安田发出连串尖叫，却丝毫不抵抗，嘴里甚至央求着更多，更深。

　　大仓的阴茎被更为狭窄的阴道包裹住，他摆动腰狠狠在安田的生殖道里驰骋，安田胡乱的喊叫着“好舒服，好喜欢”还用“想要小忠的孩子”这种话一次又一次刺激大仓濒临崩溃的理智。即将攀升到顶端的快感，让大仓深埋在安田体内的阴茎某处，开始鼓胀。“章大，我要成结了。”大仓在安田的耳边粗喘着，安田摇晃脑袋搂紧大仓的颈背，双腿更是用力夹住大仓劲瘦的腰。安田只觉得一个可怕的东西在自己体内胀大，一处从未被感知的褶皱被撑开，整个身体仿佛被死死卡住，却又因为那处腔体被撑开而获得灭顶的快感，极致的体验让安田潮吹到翻白眼差点晕厥。大仓完整成结后，才在安田高潮地痉挛中射精，成结后地射精过程绵长，是alpha最有快感的性交方式。把所有的精液一滴不剩射进omega的子宫里，更是让大仓获得了心理上前所未有的巨大满足和释放，虽然两人抱着最后一丝理智没有标记，但大仓有一瞬间自己已经拥有安田的错觉。

　　两人相拥醒来的第二天，大仓冒着大雪买回来避孕药，给安田服下，此时的安田已经恢复成平时那个冷静自持的安田少当家，不，应该是安田家主了。当安田吃下药的那个瞬间，大仓心里一颤，仿佛有什么事情要发生的不祥预感从心底泛起。

　　“小忠，明年这个时候，你便挂牌吧。”安田放下水杯，对大仓说道。大仓点点头，一种莫名的距离感在二人之间盘亘，明明昨夜那么亲密的结合在一起，现在却透出若有若无的疏离。

　　果然，大仓的预感并没有错，第二年挂牌游街后的一个月，安田就对自己说：“小忠，搬出去住吧。”便把自己扫地出门。大仓痛苦过，但是安田当上家主后，气势越来越强，正面质问恐怕只会得到反效果。大仓只能默默忍下，后来他发现安田并不是不在乎，于是他变本加厉的用些小恶作剧给安田难堪，好像这样安田就会更在乎他。

　　背后的拉门哗啦啦想起来，温柔的女声怯怯的问道：“大仓君，快到时间了。”大仓这才回神，一扫刚刚冷硬的表情，换回标准的营业性笑容，揽着女性beta调笑。

　　另一头，安田收拾好自己，穿上正式的深绀色和服，走出房门，看到漫天飞雪不禁皱了皱眉，仆从以为安田担心路况还小声解释交通局已经出面清扫了。安田摆摆手说不必紧张，才走到车库。

　　黑色的轿车开出车库，慢慢驶向另一个未知的未来。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　以下所有关于医学，人体器官的内容我都是瞎掰的，请大家不要较真，学医科的朋友不要在意这些细节好么QvQ曲解了一下MDMA的功能，这东西就是俗称的摇头丸的主要成分，这里当成一种致幻剂的有效成分使用，这个东西在大部分国家都是违禁品。

　　和吉原这种风化业巨头合作的药商不多，名号最大的就是丸山制药，丸山制药不算老字号，但是少数几家拥有多种针对Alpha和Omega抑制剂生产经销权的药商，吉原这边的omega密度过高，定期购入大量抑制剂是为了吉原地区的皮肉生意能够正常经营。  
　　  
　　随着科技发展，抑制剂的种类也因为社会需求的转移变得多样化，最近几年已经有只消除omega味道而不抑制发情期这种对omega身体负担小的抑制剂。以往靠抑制omega激素分泌水平使omega不发情的抑制剂已经有临床病例显示，会使生殖器官包括子宫萎缩，长期使用更会不孕不育，身体机能也会提前走向衰竭。不过因为结合后的omega信息素由于腺体被标记后会产生具有特异性的变异，目前没有找到普适配方能起效遮盖大部分被标记后的omega，然而实验室条件下可以根据每个样本进行配置，只是这样的药剂造价昂贵，不关心的人也不知道可以花大价格制作，而这个项目目前是丸山制药旗下赞助的医科大在进行研究。  
　　  
　　作为吉原背后的大老板，丸山药业新工厂的落成晚宴自然要请安田到场，除此之外还有各个派系的大佬。安田组每个月购置的大量新型抑制剂，并且投资给丸山制药新项目的资金都让丸山药业紧紧抱住安田的大腿。  
　　  
　　丸山隆平是中途进场，来得时候已经醉醺醺的，两腮上飘着红晕，显然是在外面散场才想着回来露个脸，混过下半场就能回去蒙头大睡。丸山拉扯了一番有些皱的西装，整整领子，才从侍应手里接过香槟向最中心的一群人走去，就算是不成器的儿子，好歹也要露露脸。  
　　  
　　安田的肩膀被人撞了一下，虽然不重，但在宴会中很少会有不长眼的人往他身上撞。被人从后方袭击的条件反射让他手一松，玻璃酒杯落在地上发出脆响，撞人的丸山也愣住了，他手里的香槟因为安田反身的动作全洒在安田深色的和服上。其结果是丸山直直撞进安田怀里，安田发现对方只是普通人只好伸手接住。两人初次见面就互相抱了个满怀不说，丸山还害得安田报废一件高级羽织。  
　　  
　　意外发生让原本神智有些昏沉的丸山陡然清醒，脑袋架在安田的肩上侧头想说抱歉，鼻端突然涌进一股极其清淡的甜香。“你……”丸山刚想开口说什么，就被安田一把推开，丸山踉跄两步被旁人扶住。安田板着脸接过属下递来的手帕，擦拭着被打湿的外衣。丸山夫妇和丸山的大哥都在旁边点头哈腰道歉，丸山社长呵斥道：“隆平！还不向安田大人谢罪！”丸山赶紧站好，标准90度鞠躬。安田摆摆手说：“无事，这位想必是丸山社长的二公子了。”  
　　  
　　“犬子不才，让大人见笑了。”丸山社长怕不是比安田大两轮还有多，虽然丸山隆平和安田相差一岁，但是丸山上头还有个比自己大十多岁的beta哥哥，丸山隆平是丸山社长续弦所生，虽说也是正经公子，但是耐不住上头哥哥母家太厉害，丸山制药能拿到多种新药的生产经销权多亏了对方在背后活动疏通关系。丸山隆平的母亲只是普通人，嫁入丸山家门前只是个护士，母族势弱，上头还有个大十多岁的哥哥，导致丸山隆平小时候又不受宠，还经常被欺负，父亲除了钱和教育上没有苛着他，其余应该由父亲给予的东西一概没有。父亲只是忽视他，而他大哥则视他为眼中钉肉中刺，青春期之前还只是普通程度的打压，等丸山分化成alpha后，只要稍微表现出一点才能都让身为beta的大哥受到极大的威胁。考进医科大的丸山连选专业选了离药科最远的临床外科，结果丸山在医学上有几分天资的消息传到他大哥耳朵里马上变成威胁信号，处处为难丸山。丸山为了能日子好过些，l结束为期两年的研修医生涯以后跑来跟大哥说自己不想工作，他大哥巴不得把丸山养成废人，就给他在公司里给他安排了无足轻重的专务。这也是为什么明明这么重要的宴会，丸山就算中途混进场也没人在意，因为本就无足轻重。  
　　  
　　丸山直起身后仔细打量这个比自己还年轻的安田组组长，好像和传闻不太一样，丸山默默在心里回忆着，对面分明应该是个满脸凶相的彪形大汉才能和传言中一人血洗整个组的罗刹相符嘛，哪知对面不仅身高跟小姑娘似的，连长相都清秀精致。这场风波很快过去，没掀起丁点浪花，丸山背景板一样站在安田附近。快到致辞阶段，丸山社长夫妇和丸山大哥暂时离开准备发言。  
　　  
　　“你不去么。”  
　　  
　　丸山眯着眼沉默不语，修长的手指捏住酒杯，手腕轻轻用劲，璀璨的香槟液在杯中划出好看的弧度。青年转头看进安田的眼睛：“还不是时候。”安田举举高脚杯杯，一口喝干，丸山也从善如流喝尽杯中酒水，知道自己没戏的丸山微微欠身，退开几步混入人群。安田本无意跟丸山打机锋，但青年在家人离开后转瞬露出和方才截然不同的气质让安田在整场兴味索然的宴会中找到一丝乐趣。安田上位好几年，经过几场大风大浪，眼神愈加凌厉，年青人里见到安田能跟他直直对视的屈指可数，丸山隆平这个男人，暂且不提他有多大才能，单就胆色，确实出众。可惜的是，安田对丸山家族里的内部斗争毫无兴趣，即便丸山对他放出信号，他也没有义务接下。大厅的灯光暗了下来，安田在黑暗中为不可察的皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　台上聚光灯闪烁变化，啪嚓一下大亮，安田不自觉举起手挡住眼睛，一瞬间有剧烈的晕眩感，他扶住手边的桌子马上稳准，身后的保镖也没有注意。而麦克风响起前刺耳的尖啸更让安田捂了捂耳朵，远处倚墙而立的丸山看着这一幕倒是性味的勾起唇角，唇下一点黑痣随之跃动，一扫方才的木讷呆愣，眼角的泪痔和眼中跳动的光芒让丸山整张脸明亮起来，眼波流转间带着丝妩媚狡黠。  
　　  
　　这，真是个beta？  
　　  
　　走到空无一人的露台，丸山掏出手机拨给自己的好前辈，嘟嘟两声后传来对面不耐烦的低吼：“你个臭小子，知道现在几点了么，我跟你大少爷不一样明天还要按时上班。”前辈的怨念透过电话如有实质。“长濑前辈，beta男性，身高约167，体重55，年龄26，光敏，神经衰弱，失眠，耳鸣，皮肤暗沉，毛孔粗大。”  
　　  
　　“哈，你确定这是个beta？你看不清楚对方的骨架？你一点也不着急，对方应该没有就医也不急着就医，排除急性病考虑内分泌紊乱。光敏这种症状比较罕见，伴随耳鸣，失眠，皮肤状况还不好，你早日劝劝这个小o少吃素针，那玩意儿吃多了不孕不育，还早衰。”长濑智也没好气得挂断电话，连给丸山说请吃饭的机会都没有。长濑智也是丸山在医科大的大前辈，原本心外的直博前途一片光明，后来转投隔壁病理科的教授，现在在大医院当为数不多能朝九晚五的病理医。丸山从医科大毕业以后没能继续当医生，但因为出手阔绰为人好脾气，在系里相当有人缘。  
　　  
　　omega么？丸山琢磨着长濑的话。医生之间喜欢叫上一代抑制剂叫素针，虽然是一种口服药剂，但是因为会抑制激素分泌水准对人体造成巨大负担，就像吞了绵密的针进肚子里，一点点地蚕食omega的健康。作为一个外科医出身的病理医，长濑对人骨的熟悉程度也非常高，医生们最常辨别人第二性的方法就是通过骨架，omega的骨盆普遍会大一些，不管男女，一是要容纳结，二是要怀孕生产，生殖天赋天然塑造了更容易生产的生理构造。不过安田今天穿的传统和服，宽松的设计并不是很容易分辨，所以丸山只能从旁判断。丸山第二个电话打给自己好不容易安插进公司营业部的钉子：“帮我查查我们给安田组的货物里有没有素针，以及订购周期。”  
　　  
　　有，不仅有，还是每三个月进购一批，量也就够十多个人吃过一个周期，安田组那边的解释是给暂时不方便的色子应急使用，大批量还是新型抑制剂。安田的性别更加扑朔迷离，素针的过期时间没有那么短，购买小剂量的应急药物不需要每三个月就买一批，那么很有可能是有人在长期服用来抑制激素的分泌水准，对于需要伪装成beta的某些大人物来说再适合不过了。  
　　  
　　丸山揉着太阳穴想：这下可糟了，之前的设计都用不上，连对方性别都确定不了怎么让人上钩啊。想起安田清秀的脸，丸山无奈地笑起来，内心却隐隐升起一丝期待。听说长期得不到alpha信息素滋养的omega，情欲一旦爆发非常难以克制？想起把情报卖给自己的白皮，丸山隆平深觉被坑，连这么重要的情报都不说，说好的合作呢？！  
　　  
　　　宴会结束后的第三天，安田一如往常在书房处理着组内事务，室外突然传来侍从的通报声：“组长，丸山制药家的二公子丸山隆平来访，要说您不在么？”本来以为会像大部分第一次登门求见的人般被拒之门外，来通报的侍从都打算起身去回绝等在门口的丸山了。“领他去会客室。”书房里的安田放下手中万事屋新送来的线报。距离上次见丸山隆平，刚过去三天，安田走进和室时，丸山隆平老老实实正襟危坐，穿着裁剪合身的黑西装，比起之前出席晚会时风流的三件套，这身正经许多。 　　  
　　安田坐下后，侍从端上茶水，退出和室体贴的拉上门。安田不开口，丸山也沉得住气，不骄不躁就坐在原地微微垂头，恭恭敬敬礼仪周全，不失分毫。满意地点点头，安田这才开口：“丸山先生有何贵干？”丸山躬身苦笑说：“来给安田组长赔罪的，听说前日毁了组长一件羽织。”醉翁之意不在酒，谁都不是傻子，安田抿了口茶。丸山便接着说道：“我在和坊道的一家酒吧存了一瓶好酒，听闻组长喜欢红酒，望能赏脸喝一杯，定不让你失望。”和坊道在吉原的地界边缘，由新依附的藤田组管理，和旧吉原地区的建筑风格迥异，非常现代的重建区有大量酒吧和风俗店，大部分价格低廉，服务质量尚可，还有一些高级的私人会所混迹其中。之前有人私售违禁药品的风闻，便是说的这片，而药品渐有朝旧吉原方向蔓延的趋势，安田身为组长自然不能坐视不理，吉原这个地界多少年没人敢私卖白粉，安田上位才几年屁股还没捂热乎呢就有人想在底下放火。  
　　  
　　两人谁也不说明白，你枪来我矛挡，一来一回定在两天后。丸山心满意足告辞，安田抱着最低限度的期待，希望这个没比自己大多少的男人能给自己一点惊喜。  
　　  
　　舞池里的男男女女挤在一起贴面热舞，丸山千算万算，偏偏忘记提前问酒吧这两周的特别活动，今天是人气派对，客流量比往常大上不少。提前抵达的丸山占着里面高级VIP的卡座，因为毕业以后无所事事，为了营造出纨绔子弟的废物样，丸山成天流连酒吧和风月场所，吉原本楼都去过几次，高档会所酒吧VIP自然不在话下。为了把丸山养废，他大哥也是尽心尽力，给他好几张信用卡任他挥霍。丸山这个位置比较隐蔽，外面不好看进来，里面却方便观察外侧。安田这次来连保镖都没带，对方能瞒着他的眼睛在底下捣鬼这么久还没被抓到证据，自己身边必然有人泄露消息。安田坐进卡座时倒是把丸山吓一跳，丸山一直观察着外面，直到安田走近才确定这是大名鼎鼎能止小儿夜啼的安田组长。常年向后梳起的刘海被放下，衬托着清秀的五官愈加柔和，修身小西装勾勒出安田曼妙的腰线，而西裤包裹住格外挺翘的臀部。这样的安田不管是beta还是omega都极其吸引眼球，安田大概没想到自己刻意伪装的低调装束反而格外显眼，丸山再次头疼起来，比往日期末地狱时背长串的拉丁语专有名词还要疼，原因无他，这个年轻英俊的黑道大佬，真的是个omega，还是个对自己魅力毫无认知的omega。丸山脑中警铃大作，可是无能为力，他回头发现好几个男人已经朝着他们的卡座方向不住探头。  
　　  
　　这家酒吧今天虽不在风声中放出来的交易地点，但在万事屋提供的名单中，说来也巧，丸山上个月在这家酒吧喝到快断片时，为了躲开灌酒，一个人跑到吧台上装死，酒保认识这个二世祖也没管他。丸山眯着眼迷迷糊糊看到吧台尽头有个人有些眼熟，是他大哥手下的人。丸山有几次回家太晚在后门匆匆瞥见过几次此人离开的身影，丸山半张脸埋在手臂里，只留出一只眼睛眯缝着，隔着酒吧昏暗的灯光偷看。对方没有注意到丸山这边的举动，只当是普通的醉鬼，他四下张望一下便赶忙把一包东西递给身旁西装革履但掩不住杀气的男人，男人颠颠手里的东西，一口喝干酒也转身离开。  
　　  
　　被酒精熏得迟缓的逻辑齿轮嘎吱嘎吱转动起来，药品，黑道，私下交易，竞选这些词在他的脑海里盘旋。丸山猛地撑起身体，撞倒了高脚凳，侍应赶忙来扶人，丸山摆摆手，跌跌撞撞的往外走，在侍应的帮助下上了计程车。  
　　  
　　丸山没敢回家，而是跑到河边吹冷风。胸口剧烈的鼓动着吸入大量冷空气，丸山脑中闪过一个念头，仿佛抓住了什么巨大的契机。他拨通手机里存着的，之前在风俗店里认识的一幅吸毒过量的白皮的电话，对面背景一片嘈杂，估计还在外逍遥：“横山先生么？我是丸山隆平，这里有单生意你接吗？”之后丸山制药可能参与白粉交易的线报飞速出现在安田的桌案上。  
　　  
　　酒吧里面继续群魔乱舞，安田坐在一边喝着丸山上贡的好酒，半合着眼轻松自在，反观为图表现，频繁向外张望的丸山，安田还以为他第一次掺和进黑帮内务有些紧张，于是温言安慰丸山让他别紧张，这片能单枪匹马打过他的人没几个。无奈叹气坐好，如何和吉原最大黑幕“普通”交流，其难度一点都不比邀功请赏容易。丸山苦思冥想着话题，安田有一搭没一搭懒散应对丸山小心翼翼挑选的话题。  
　　  
　　“来了。”安田突然打断丸山仿佛碎碎念般冒出的话头。丸山刚想扭脖子，安田一把按住丸山的后脑勺。安田陡然放大的脸让丸山呼吸一滞，突然切换状态的安田睁大半眯的眼睛，丸山只能愣愣盯着安田放大的脸，虽然五官很好看，但是，毛孔真的有些粗糙啊。安田在昏暗的环境中仿佛猫瞳的眼珠回转，见丸山面无表情盯着自己的脸，奇怪道：“我脸上有什么么？”丸山忙向后退开，摆摆手：“不不，没什么，就是觉得安田大人务必注意身体。”安田摸摸脸竟突然有些不好意思：“啊，你说这个啊，最近比较忙，没有休息好，我会谨遵医嘱的。”丸山用大力摆起胳臂，慌忙想解释。  
　　  
　　安田又按住他，让他噤声，方才安田直觉到有危险的东西进了俱乐部，在安田组这样的地方长大，还经历过如此多波折的安田对杀气极为敏感。酒吧刚刚只是弥漫着纸醉金迷的低迷气息，此时突然刺进一把利刃，在人群别提多显眼了。安田一眼就看见一个板着脸的男子，逆着人流往吧台挤去，吧台边上人很多，大部分都互相调笑在一起，来酒吧不寻欢作乐纵情声色，和看上的男男女女调情，而是独自点一杯啤酒，连酒保搭话都不搭理，虽不至于太过扎眼，但也引人留意。两人从举止到打扮都和大环境有所隔阂，安田不禁哂笑，和自己作对的人也不见得有多高明嘛，让这么一个满脸凶相的傻大个来做接头，连丸山这样的外行都能看破，更何况自己。  
　　  
　　见两人接完头后分别离开，安田才拍拍丸山的肩头示意他没事了，丸山放松绷紧的身体，长舒一口气。“丸山先生，听闻你是医科大毕业的？”安田随意的向后陷进沙发，整个人也彻底放松下来，像猫一样慵懒的伸展着四肢。丸山点点头道：“是的，可惜不才。”安田摇头：“何处不才？我可没看出来。”知晓安田在调笑自己演技拙劣，丸山提了整晚的心才放下，这条船自己算是半只脚踏上去了。  
　　  
　　要事办完，丸山亲自去吧台要特饮送到卡座，自己转身去洗手间释放一下郁积的压力。丸山点完单离开吧台时并没有发现，在他出来点单时有人已经起了歹意。吧台边上一个穿着浮夸西装的男人给酒保塞了一大笔钱，示意给那桌的饮料加点料，酒保不知道卡座里客人的身份，只知道丸山是丸山制药的公子，这位来头却更大，收钱办事，往安田的酒杯里加了些“料”。趁着丸山还没回来给卡座端进了去。  
　　  
　　“丸山先生刚刚点的本店新品。”不明真相的侍应，把对应的酒水放到安田面前，听到是丸山点的便没有多想，安田拿起酒杯一饮而尽。安田难得独自跑到无人监视的地方放松，旁边还只有一个没什么威胁性的丸山，精神也懈怠下来，还兴高采烈的下场跳了一会儿舞，从洗手间回转的丸山见安田兴致勃勃蹦进舞池，自己只好跟在安田屁股后面。贴面热舞的阶段好几个人想往安田身边凑包括之前吧台边的那个男人，都被丸山蛮横地挡了回去，因为四处防守导致舞步出错手臂僵直还被跳得兴起的安田嘲笑。体力超群的安田大人连续跳了好几首一点汗没出，反而是丸山背后冒出一层薄汗。  
　　  
　　跳到最后一支慢舞，丸山小心翼翼地把手放在安田腰侧，安田没在意丸山略为大胆地举动，只是微闭眼享受音符划过耳际，舞步任由丸山主导，身体随着旋律扭动，仿佛浸泡在温水浴中，舒适又温暖，丝丝热意在身体里流淌，意识因为放松和愉悦渐渐抽离身体。最先察觉到不对的是鼻尖离安田耳际仅有几寸的丸山，一股熟悉的味道攒进鼻腔，正是之前丸山在晚会上因为碰撞在安田身上闻到的清甜香气。反观安田浑然不觉，甚至更紧地把身体贴向丸山。  
　　  
　　医生的直觉让丸山当机立断，拉着安田迅速回到卡座，安田没有反抗顺从的跟着丸山更让丸山头皮发麻，这样太像摄入MDMA以后的样子。没有资料不敢确定，但是安田现在身上的omega信息素释放量显著提高，说明安田体内的抑制剂失效了，很有可能是有效成分被别的药剂中和，性腺正常工作。之前自己还想过一旦长期激素水准不足的omega，如果性腺突然正常工作可能会直接进入发情期，性腺接收到身体激素严重不足的信号后开始工作释放出大量omega信息素，这会导致omega无可抑制的情动，思及此处丸山恨不得给自己这乌鸦嘴两下。  
　　  
　　丸山抽出钱包里所有的现金扔到桌上，慌忙用大衣外套包裹住安田的身体，安田身体倍棒，明明大冬天的就穿了件毛呢大衣，丸山只好把自己的围巾围在安田的脖子上，怕不够，又把自己的外套往安田身上再裹一层，只把安田裹成一只粽子，才搂住安田的腰直接避开人群从后门出去往停车场去。幸好现在还是夜生活正热闹的时候，大家都在厅里几乎没人出入。  
　　  
　　径直把安田塞进自己橙色涂装的保时捷997，关上车门又绕到后备箱取常备的急救箱。虽然不能当医生了，但是丸山隆平一颗成为外科医的心从未停止躁动，连急救箱都是拜托同学弄到的一线急救医的专业设备。如果真的食入了MDMA，催情剂甚至还有什么别的不知道的成分话，首当其冲血清素肯定异常，丸山快速给安田抽了一管血，把血样送进小型的检测仪，几分钟就会出结果。如果验血结果和自己猜测的一样，这样把安田送回家他的omega身份肯定暴露无遗，他丸山隆平恐怕也死无葬身之地。  
　　  
　　在停车场停留的短短几分钟，安田的信息素已经充斥了跑车狭窄的车厢，遭遇大危机的丸山拼命对自己说着冷静，手上不停，给安田做常规检查，等打印化验单的咔哒声响起时，丸山已经大汗淋漓，毕竟自己的命运恐怕会被接下来的抉择直接左右，是生是死，一念之间。“血清素，血清素，异常……”丸山死死捏住化验单盯着异常的血检结果，脑海里闪过无数念头。最后他沉下脸拼命往肺泡里吸入空气，揪住神智依然游离天外的安田的衣领，抬手狠狠给了安田一巴掌。

　　啪！

　　美梦的泡泡破裂，安田游离的神智猛地被拽回身体。骤然瞪大眼睛的安田看见丸山放大数倍的俊脸，此时青年温和有礼的表情早已不知扔在何处，一双细长的眼睛像冷血动物锁住猎物一般盯着自己，就连眼角魅惑人的泪痔都透着冷意。“听着，你马上会开始发情，不仅如此你还食入了MDMA，我这里没有素针，药店也只有通过医嘱可以买到。你只有两个选择，回家，身份曝光……或者跟我走，我帮你度过维持三天的发情期，我发誓不会标记你。最后澄清一点，药不是我下的，我会查出来这点请你相信我。我根本不需要下药就知道你是omega，上次晚会我已经闻到味道了，要用这点作为要挟我还没有这么蠢。”

　　安田的脸颊还有些疼，神智回笼的安田这才意识到事情不对，那酒有问题，酒是丸山点的，但是里面的东西拙劣至极，如果丸山要用药害自己也不会这么蠢，安田抚摸着脸上的红痕。沉默片刻，从西装口袋里掏出手机给管家打了电话：“我有事情离开几天，对外就说了病了不见客，谁也不见，对，大仓来了也不行，紧急文件让佐藤发到邮箱我会处理的。好的，再见。”

　　丸山没有废话直接一脚油门，驶离新区，绕上高速，握着方向盘踩油门的丸山对精神状态还比较清醒的安田解释道：“我在海边有处独栋的别墅，现在冬天没有人往海边去，你放心。”安田点点头，把椅背放倒，信任已经给丸山了，后面就看他怎么表现了，如果心生歹意，安田不介意悄无声息的处理掉丸山，毕竟就算在发情，安田大人依然是安田大人。

　　前半程安田的信息素还没有爆发，但是丸山知道一旦过了临界值，安田的发情热很快就会发作。时运不济，两人才开到中途，安田的后穴开始无法控制地湿润，流出大量含有浓郁信息素的液体。丸山把刚刚顺手揣进兜里的口罩戴上，徒劳得试图过滤一些信息素的味道。开始还有点用，当安田的西裤湿透，大量淫水沾湿了皮质车座，丸山只好忍耐着下身的鼓胀，脚下猛踩油门，半夜上高速没什么车，丸山的车速轻松飙上280迈。安田难受地把座椅往后调整，留下足够的空间伸腿，猛烈地发情让安田的理智再次崩塌，依靠本能的诉求，他不管旁边是不是有人，自顾自地的脱下裤子想要自慰，后穴极度空虚，想要被熟悉的硬物填满。然而此时深处丸山的车上，自然没有按摩棒可以用。安田倒在座椅上，上身安全带束缚着身体，而赤裸的下身双腿大大张开，暖风开着正对着颤巍巍流着水的下体送风。

　　仿佛被一只柔软的手撩拨着敏感处的安田不住哼道：“后面，好想要……”丸山被安田现在放荡的模样撩得额头青筋暴起。安田将就着用手指玩弄后面，很快就能塞下四只手指，长期被调教的后穴自然不满足，转头竟对丸山撒娇：“有，更大的东西么……这样好难受。”丸山左手扶着方向盘目不转睛，右手掏出车膛里一直备着的手电，安田迷迷糊糊接过就往后面塞。丸山听到安田满足的喟叹，禁受不住诱惑往旁边瞥了一眼，接下来丸山为了把视线从安田身上挪开，仿佛用尽了毕生毅力，才把注意力放在前面。最后一段路程，丸山只能靠掐自己大腿来维持清醒，副驾驶的安田用手电筒自慰射了一次，白浊的精液射到上身黑色的西装上，前面的高潮结束并没有让安田好受多少，喘着气的安田受到丸山身上不自觉放出的alpha信息素吸引，把湿乎乎的手放到丸山被束缚在西装裤里硬到发疼的阴茎上揉捏。丸山拍开安田不老实的手，直着眼睛猛踩油门，最后不知道闯了多少个红绿灯才开到目的地。别墅区一片漆黑，丸山稍稍松了口气，看来选址没有出错。

　　等把车停进车库，丸山觉得自己不光海绵体要充血爆炸，还有充血的大脑也将随之上天。咬牙忍了一路的丸山，拼着最后的理智把安田抱进客厅，连罩沙发的白布都来不及掀开，丸山把安田放上去以后就把头埋进安田门户大敞的下身，舌头舔着安田不停吐着水的穴口，丸山不是没有上过omega，但是碰到剧烈发情的omega也是头一回。浓郁香甜的味道让丸山忍不住用舌头往后面钻，湿滑柔软的触感让安田因为不同以往碰触尖声发出短促的喘息。

　　丸山给安田口交，手上不停脱着自己的衣服，裁剪得宜做工精美的手工西装被暴力脱下，衬衣扣子都崩飞两颗。安田身上更是早已一丝不挂，皮肤因为接触接近零度的冷空气起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，他抓着身下的白布，曲起膝盖把腿长得更开，还挺起屁股把湿滑的下身往丸山嘴边凑。丸山脱完衣服，顺手把安田的双腿架到肩上，欺身上前，让安田的身体对叠起来，膝盖紧紧压住胸口，后穴正好暴露在自己胯下的凶刃前，丸山一挺身就滑进湿润的甬道，总算得到纾解的丸山没有就此停下而是挺胯继续快速抽插，安田终于得到满足，双手抱住自己的大腿根，还配合着抽插节奏收缩后穴。

　　因为安田之前的自慰，前戏已经非常充足，阴道口很快打开，丸山肿胀的龟头擦过入口安田就会在侵犯自己的男人背上挠一下。等阴道口完全张开，丸山才调整角度让阴茎滑进另一条通道，里面湿热紧致比肠道更甚。此时丸山突然把安田抱着坐起来，因为身体的重量，让粗长的阴茎直接一口气撞到安田的子宫口，突如其来的巨大快感让安田的肠道剧烈收缩，竟一下高潮涌出大量液体，生理的泪水在眼眶里打转，丸山看着安田惹人怜爱的表情，情不自禁地吻上安田的眼睛。之前一直克制自己不要投入感情，只是发泄欲望的丸山，在安田噙着泪水微张着唇小声呻吟的样子前溃不成军，心里说着不能乘人之危，可是被诱惑的男人只能认命地吻上安田因为缺水而卷皮的嘴唇，舌头卷上安田的唇瓣，再和气息紊乱的安田舌头交缠。明明下身的快感无比鲜明，和安田接吻获得愉悦却沿着脊髓神经中枢一路从脑垂体颤栗到尾椎。一次接吻过后,渴望亲吻的心情就再也无法抑制，丸山迷恋着安田发出诱惑喊声的嘴，不停的和安田交换着唾液。被堵住嘴的安田只好从鼻子发出粘腻的哼声，因为缺乏亲吻经验，就算平时怎么自慰，吻技也无法得到锤炼。被丸山熟练的长吻攫住呼吸的安田憋得喘不上气，只好把手插进丸山的头发里，在喘不上气的时候用力扯丸山的脑袋，才能把自己的嘴从丸山口中解放。两三次之后丸山才发现安田是不会用鼻子吸气，便把深吻换为啄吻，只是下身更用力的冲撞。等安田被撞得忍不住抓丸山的背，丸山才开始成结，鼓胀起来的结渐渐把褶皱的肉壁撑起，安田因为快感只能发出“啊啊”的哭喊，丸山按住安田的脑袋用嘴堵住安田持续的叫床声。

　　温柔的跳动的阴茎在体内成结这种久违的感觉让身体里残存着药物的安田不自觉喊着：“小忠，小忠！呜……”还留着一部分意识的丸山咬着安田的耳朵把“正在抱你的人是我丸山隆平啊！”这句话哽在喉咙里，想要发声，却又没有资格对这个人说出来，丸山在心脏的绞痛中迎来高潮，在成结的情况下还微微抽插着把精液射进安田的阴道里。丸山在高潮中用鼻子拱着安田的颈侧，汲取着让人眷恋的气息，后悔自己承诺不会标记这个人，此时的丸山自暴自弃地想：就算杀了自己，也想标记这个人。安田在药物作用下极为敏感，过分激烈的潮吹让他短暂的晕厥过去，软绵绵的身体倒在丸山肩上。丸山等结消退后从安田的身体里退出来，留恋地抚摸着安田的脸，才转身去二楼主卧找床头备着的避孕药，和浴袍，还顺手给浴缸放了水，房间里虽然因为智能系统在两人进门后就打开了暖气系统，但是发情期的omega身体消耗极大，保暖还是十分重要的。

　　安田的发情期前几次性爱的需求会非常大，对丸山的体力也有一定要求，丸山头疼地翻遍别墅所有的冰箱，却只找到几瓶矿泉水和酒，橱柜里也只有速食食品，根本不可能让两个人在巨大体力消耗下度过三天发情期，看来第二天还要去旁边的镇上采购才行。丸山疲惫地去厨房烧水，再给晕着的安田喂下避孕药，这才有余裕把人包好打横抱到楼上，结果没走几步，安田后穴里面的精液就流出来弄湿了浴袍。安田醒来的时候已经一身清爽躺在温暖的被窝里了，旁边的丸山正靠着床头玩儿手机，知道今天晚上不止一次的丸山根本不敢合眼，再说旁边有这么一个omega信息素制造源，想就这么睡过去的丸山也不配称为alpha了，期间丸山还给安田再验了次血，各项数据回到正常范围，说明身体里的药剂已经被代谢掉了，毕竟只是酒吧里的小伎俩，安田第一次接触这种东西所以特别容易中招。转醒的安田下一波情潮已经来了，正是这种渴求唤醒了安田疲惫的身体，丸山看着安田张开的双臂自觉的靠过去，缠绵的亲吻后，又是肉体纠缠。断断续续做到天边泛起微光，安田才完全睡过去。

　　只睡了几个小时的丸山十点多就慌忙从床上爬起来，想开车出门快速采购，结果打开车门，车里全是omega发情的味儿，下身一下就硬了，这个状态可开不了车啊。丸山只好把车库里用来锻炼的山地车推出来去采购，迎着冷风吹了快半小时的冷风才达到最近的超市，大包小包买了太多还买了个背包把最需要的东西塞进包里，其他的只能委托超市送货到别墅区门口了。丸山出手阔绰，掏出信用卡闭着眼刷，然后在超市工作人员诧异的眼神中踏上座驾往回拼命骑。冷风中丸山的头脑慢慢冷静下来，只有一个问题在他脑海里盘旋不去：小忠，是谁？

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢灯老师对我不离不弃，在我觉得自己人设写崩了的时候鼓励我！欢迎小伙伴捉捉虫，因为有时候太累码字都不知道自己码出来什么了QWQ


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 度过发情期，maru表忠心，大仓来看望可以接客的安田，碰到从外面给安田买衣服回来的一脸小婊子样的丸山【哈哈哈哈哈哈！　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 持续鸣谢知名不具的一盏神灯。

　　再度恢复意识的安田首先映入眼帘的是陌生的天花板，从遮光帘里透进来的昏暗光线给室内镀上一层冰冷的蓝，耳边传来的有规律的海潮声让安田恍惚中以为自己置身于大海之中。发情热造成的持续低烧让安田的头脑仍然有些昏沉，体力消耗让他浑身懒懒地，连手指都不愿活动。

　　啊，这是，丸山隆平的别墅。即便身体沉重，大脑勉力维持着基本程度的运转，一夜之间太多的事情发生，大量新情报新状况需要消耗，安田微微皱眉想开口喊人，张口才发觉喉咙干得冒烟，沙哑着想发声却只能发出粗嘎的难听单音。料想丸山隆平也不敢丢下自己一个人在这里的安田只好闭目养神，理清整个事件的脉络。

　　食物的香味透过门缝蜿蜒攀上床，安田本来因为低烧并没有胃口，但是闻到香味肚子还是本能的发出咕噜噜地叫声。安田撑着身体坐起来靠在床头，看丸山用背顶着房门双手端着餐盘进来。男人蹙着眉小心翼翼注视着不让手里的汤洒出来，为了保持平衡迈着小步往床边走的样子，让安田不自觉露出笑意。

　　在心里说自己这样才不娘的丸山总算顺利把辛苦做出的早饭放到床头柜上，从床底抽出常备的小桌板架到安田腿上，还扶着安田的背给他身后又加了两个枕头减轻腰部的负担，等安田舒舒服服靠好才把餐盘转移到小桌板。安田看着眼前卖相相当不错的粥品煎蛋和小菜：“外卖？”丸山佯装生气道：“我做的！”所有的菜都是好消化的适合omega发情期的餐点，虽然临时抱佛脚在网上查的食谱，东拼西凑的也算做出了一桌能入安田眼的饭食。安田吃了两口便抱起粥碗大口吞咽起来，丸山在旁边把小菜夹到小碗里晾凉，温声道：“别急，慢慢吃，小心烫到食道。”

　　闻言，安田才把粥碗放到桌上，脸上虽然还保持着镇定的模样，但耳根却红了起来。丸山把小碗递到安田手边，念叨着：“多吃点，要不然后面没有体力。”还顺手用餐巾纸把安田脸上沾上的米粒擦掉。安田乖顺的点点头接过小碗小口吃起来。丸山仔细观察着安田吃饭时的样子，四肢活动正常，神经没有因为摄入MDMA或者别的成分造成损伤，肌群无不正常抽搐，应该是没有大碍了。唯恐安田的身体因为自己的疏忽造成什么不可逆转的损害，丸山在安田被下药这件事情上格外小心，看出丸山的忧心，安田大方地给了他免死金牌：“酒的事情我就不追究了，如果真是你做的，也只能说是我走眼。”

　　吃完早饭，安田又被伺候着舒舒服服泡了个澡。半个白天折腾过去，安田才有空给副手打了几个电话稍微交代了一些事务，很快又昏昏沉沉的睡过去，抓紧下一波情热翻滚上涌之前，丸山又去准备一些能够快速充饥的三明治，没想到大学期间独居练就的厨艺在这时起到了作用，看来虽然没能当成医生也不算全无收获嘛，丸山自嘲地想。

　　安田的发情期中间情潮的间隔时间有些长，可能是之前性腺使用的次数太低了，降低了性腺周围的神经数量，使反馈的时间增长，但是一旦开始发情，持续时间就会比较长，且时间持久，一次就能把丸山压榨一空。同居第一天的黄昏时分，安田的欲望随着海水涨潮一起高涨起来。当安田迷迷糊糊摸上身边男人赤裸的身体时，呓语着：“小忠……又想要了。”丸山身体有一瞬间的僵硬，翻身搂住安田的身体，用唇舌堵住安田还想吐出亲昵呼喊的嘴，把不愿听的话都吞进肚子里，像吃进沉重的铅块，尖锐的棱角划伤喉管，刺痛胃袋，再让血液中毒，心脏抽疼。

　　丸山掀开被子把安田赤裸的身体压在身下，柔软的床褥让安田整个人仿佛陷进无处着力的云朵，只能稍稍抬起手臂在身上男人的胸口画圈。丸山分开安田的双腿，安田顺从的把腿长得更开方便丸山进出，丸山把脑袋埋在安田的颈窝，贪婪的吸吮着带着暖意的甜香，用手包住两人贴在一起的阴茎，一起撸动。安田低头把脑袋埋在丸山有些蓬乱的发丝间，眼前alpha特有的带着海水腥咸味道的干净信息素让安田安心的放松身体肌肉，像放下警戒的猫，把柔软的肚皮敞开任人抚摸揉捏。

　　这样毫无抵抗意志的安田让丸山神经紧绷，深怕自己克制不住就把人标记了，当然他不知道的是，当年大仓都没有能成功标记安田，因为眼前这个看起来打开所有防线的omega仅靠残存的本能就可以把自己揍趴下。轻车熟路将充血胀大的阴茎深深埋进身下人紧致湿滑的甬道，和前几次疾风骤雨般的快速进攻不同，这次丸山深入浅出缓慢抽插，让安田更加清晰意识到体内隐秘的甬道被撑开，被侵入，褶皱被碾平，阴茎顶端肿大的龟头研磨着深处娇嫩的内壁。磨人的进攻让安田发出难耐的甜腻呻吟，随着抽动的节奏被拉长，连从鼻子里发出的吟哦都不自觉地拖长，听起来格外煽情。丸山看着安田动情的脸，不自觉舔吻对方不算光滑的脸颊，即便毛孔堵塞，粗大也无法让丸山移开目光。

　　缓慢的做爱节奏让安田着急着收缩括约肌，催促丸山快点让自己高潮，丸山舔着安田敏感的耳根，低声说：“别心急啊，小心晚上又做不动了……”安田不满地咬住丸山肌肉紧实的肩头，丸山吃疼才加快身下的动作。一下变快的活塞运动，让安田满足的发出高昂的淫荡叫床声，也许因为身处完全陌生的环境可以放心不被熟悉的人发现自己这样放浪不堪的模样，所以叫声丝毫不压抑，可以尽情释放憋在喉咙里的愉悦和痛楚。

　　这样磨人的性爱断断续续持续了整晚，甚至于丸山做到一半因为肚子太饿，只好硬着下身去厨房拿准备好的吃的上楼。凌晨最后两场的间隙丸山还用嘴和安田分享了一整板黑巧克力，经过两天的锻炼，安田已经会用舌头把巧克力块卷进嘴里又推给丸山这样调情的小伎俩。等安田今夜最后一场情潮过去，发情热退回低烧，丸山才把安田抱进浴室泡澡，自己快速冲了澡就匆匆把主卧全是汗水和淫靡体液的床单换了新的。再回浴室把昏昏沉沉的安田大人擦洗干净抱回床上。忙碌完的丸山，一手搂着陷入深眠的安田，另一只手用手机查阅着什么，安田口里的小忠是谁，始终让人在意。

　　丸山当然不会自以为是的认为自己是安田二十多年人生中的第一人，那么这个让伪装成beta还念念不忘的人又是谁内，直到本楼太夫大仓忠义的名字映入眼帘，丸山终于茅塞顿开。

　　原来如此啊，竟然，是那个人。但是大仓忠义不是beta么？等等，难道？丸山锁上手机屏幕，头又突突跳着疼，安田组到底还藏了多少秘密，一个omega家主还不够，还送进本楼一个alpha花魁。本来刚刚从白皮万事屋那里拿到情报的时候丸山都准备抛弃alpha的身份，如果有需要他完全不介意让安田走自己的后门，献出身体和尊严换来自由并不算什么，心理建设都做好了，勾引安田的一应计划也安排妥当，结果万万没想到刚走了第一步棋就发现所有的假设都是错的，后面的发展更是蝴蝶效应一般发生了天翻地覆的偏离。

　　为期三天的发情期在丸山悉心地照料下，安田有惊无险地度过了。安田体内的躁动完全平息，发情热消褪后带来的是被彻底肏松的后穴，快散架的骨架和酸疼的肌肉，以及最糟糕的，因为暂时标记而改变的气息。丸山已经尽量不内射了，三天做爱其中只有几次成结内射，大部分时候丸山都射在了安田的小腹，腿间，有时候在安田神智迷糊的时候射到他脸上。即便如此，安田也被丸山的气味从内而外沾染透。只是一次内射，标记的时间非常短暂，通常只有几个小时，但是随着次数的增加，暂时标记会成倍标记。

　　安田疲倦的靠在丸山怀里吃着巧克力棒补充体力，人生中的第二次发情期体验比较起耻辱痛苦的第一次来说强太多，起码，背后这个捏着巧克力棒的alpha成熟体贴有经验。安田吃完后厌足的摸着丸山的下巴：“刚刚开始你就欲言又止的样子，趁我心情好赶紧说吧。”

　　“我有办法遮住这个标记后的味道，我师弟就是那个项目组的，我昨天问过了，他说现在可以针对每个人制作对应的气味消除剂，这个已经进入临床使用的阶段了，正在征集志愿者……”安田打断丸山开始不知不觉冒出的专业解释：“嗯，暂时标记可以消除，所以？”

　　丸山顿了一下，终是下定决心说出来：“大仓忠义，我，我可以代替他成为靶子。”话音刚落丸山眼前一花，下一瞬自己已经被安田掐住脖子按在床上。“我知道你很聪明……”安田此时看向丸山的眼神仿佛在看一个死人，大仓忠义，是安田章大唯一的逆鳞，软肋，凡事以大仓忠义作为筹码跟安田交易的人，无一例外都死了。

　　“我愿意，代替他，成为他的靶子。”丸山还是笑着看向安田，安田气息一顿，微微放轻手下的力道：“你知道你自己在说什么么？”丸山轻轻抬手轻抚着安田光裸的小腹：“你就不想和大仓忠义生个孩子么？”

　　安田向后跌坐在床上，有些呆滞的想，给小忠，生个孩子？这个只在刚刚分化时候产生的荒唐念头，很快就被他扔开，他以为他已经没有这样的奢望，但是他那么爱大仓忠义，爱到只能装作舍弃来他来保护他不会因为自己受到任何伤害，这样的自己怎么会不想和大仓生一个属于他们两个的孩子呢？

　　“你再用素针，可能再过两年子宫和性腺都萎缩了。我可以给你提供安全可靠的抑制剂遮盖暂时标记的气息，也帮你度过发情期，而你平时只要使用新型抑制剂就可以了。”丸山坐起身把安田搂进怀里，轻轻啄吻着安田的脸颊：“你看，这两天你脸上的皮肤都细致了。”安田怔怔道：“你到底想要什么？只要扳倒你哥哥就够了么？只是，这么简单？”

　　“就，这么简单……”之前是，但现在我还希望你能爱上我，就像你爱着大仓忠义一样爱上我。丸山笑弯一双好看的眼睛，抚摸着青年柔顺的发丝，安田趴在丸山怀里沉思着什么。丸山无疑是个好人，安田想到，虽然他哥哥并不干净，但是这个男人却是圈外人，即便他自己心甘情愿一脚踏进来，却只有这么简单的目的太不合常理。“那你，做好随时死去的准备了么？”安田转头看向第一次见面还装疯卖傻的英俊男人。

　　当然。丸山斩钉截铁地许诺，周身散发出比在停车场时打醒安田更加凌厉的气势。这个男人，演了这么多年乖宝宝，总算决定展现真我了么，看来只是自己白担心了，把卧虎当成了家猫。

　　第四天白天安田留在别墅回复身体处理工作，丸山头天给他网购新笔记本总算送到了。至于丸山本人则好心情地带着采集好的信息素驱车去找自己的心爱的小学弟，八乙女光缩着脖子等在医科大门口，抱怨着从丸山手里接过采集样本。“丸山前辈你不能泡上什么小o就来找我擦屁股呀。”八乙女光把样本揣进白大褂的兜里，满嘴跑起火车。“臭小子瞎说什么，受人之托而已。这个你每次分析完记得把记录都清空，对方身份敏感不好被人看出来。”八乙女光八卦兮兮地凑过来问是不是什么大名鼎鼎的明星啊什么的，丸山忍无可忍才给他一脚把他踹回实验室干活。自己这个小学弟专业一流，嘴风也严，但是喜欢揶揄人这点特别让丸山头疼。等到下午八乙女光小跑着给了丸山一盒抑制剂，找学长邀功。丸山摸摸学弟的脑袋说：“小光不就是想要新主机么，给你买就好了。”比起过往冲着钱来的情人，自家小学弟简直太好满足了。

　　注射型的新型抑制剂非常有效，安田身上被暂时标记后的信息素很快消散了，只剩下干净的沐浴露味。这个效果安田满意地不得了，内心已经打起拨款的算盘，不知道自己拉到大赞助的八乙女光正在家里开心地拆着包裹。

　　身体已经大好的安田带着新晋情人丸山回安田大宅，这是安田第一次不打招呼临时落跑给自己休了小长假，不过之前安田兢兢业业工作了那么久，偶尔一次和情人潇洒的秘密旅行大家都表示可以理解，之前称病死活不见人的蹩脚借口也可以说是安田大人为了保护小情人编的。唯一让众多干部不解的是，安田一个beta怎么找了个alpha情人？直到例会午休时丸山亲自给安田端来自己做的中饭时大家才恍然大悟，不愧是自家组长啊，当然众多干部中还包括脸色铁青地大仓忠义，能够亲近安田的alpha自始至终都只有自己一个，这个叫丸山隆平的家伙什么时候冒出来的？！

　　当然，脸色铁青的人不止大仓忠义，还有回到自宅发现信箱里一摞厚厚的交通罚单，险些被吊销驾照的丸山隆平。丸山给安田打电话委屈道因为之前去别墅闯了太多红灯吃了一打罚单不能开车了，安田想都没想就说，那你搬过来跟我一起住吧。至此丸山正式登堂入室，搬进安田另一侧的和室，本来管家婆婆说要不要把大仓少爷的房间收拾出来，安田摇摇头说不必，收拾另一边的茶室成卧室就好。

　　过了两天总算冷静一点的大仓打着公事的名义来拜访安田，和室里大仓气鼓鼓地问安田，那个叫丸山的家伙怎么回事儿？他知道你的身份了么？！安田一时语塞，大仓看安田为难的模样，看来是知道了，他就这么喜欢丸山隆平这个才认识了几天的男人？！好死不死，从外面回来的丸山听说大仓太夫来了，非要跑去书房凑热闹，抱着输人不输阵的心态，丸山整整领子，手上提着刚刚给安田买的衣服，保养品还有护肤品就往书房走。

　　丸山在门口说着失礼了，安田还没来得及开口让他走，大仓已经站起来拉开门。大仓比丸山稍微高一下，居高临下盯着门口不知好歹的男人，庞大的杀意直冲着丸山，可惜已经经历过安田的杀气洗礼的丸山面不改色，还故意释放出比平时浓郁的alpha信息素，昭示着自己的存在。丸山隔着大仓高大的身体，举了举手里提着的购物袋笑着对安田说：“给你买了东西回来，一会儿来试试合不合身。”大仓不能用放出信息素和丸山对抗，只能一把揪住丸山的衣领，结果丸山毫不示弱回握住大仓的手腕。丸山事后回想这一幕，也不知道哪来的勇气和那座煞神对着干，大概爱情的力量是伟大的吧。当然此刻不清楚大仓战斗力的丸山还想着能跟他分庭抗礼，安田无奈出声：“小忠……”

　　大仓这才忿然松开手把丸山向后推搡，转身大步离去，身后的长马尾扬起一阵风。大仓咬牙切齿地想，自己迟早要让丸山隆平这个男人好看。如果不是章大喜欢他，自己早就要了这个男人的小命。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来是想写丸他哥怎么泡汉子的，结果发现安田大人男友力突破天际就把丸他哥反泡了的跑偏剧情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 持续鸣谢某位知名不具的灯为我提供撸文的动力。

　　入冬后，为了迎接新年和一系列的庆典活动，吉原及其周边地区纷纷进入一种忙碌庆的庆祝气氛，就连卖粉小哥们似乎也通通放假懈怠起来。大仓成为太夫后就在也没有回安田家过过跨年了，吉原有非常盛大的集会，身为太夫的大仓自然不能缺席。  
　　  
　　这几年安田在跨年夜也保持着平日的步调：晨练，看报告处理工作，午休，和干部们分别会面，晚饭后和管家婆婆及年轻的帮佣们看会儿老生常谈的红白歌会，随后完成夜间短暂的锻炼，沐浴后，大家一起倒数，最后把准备好的红包散给在场的每个人。  
　　  
　　自从丸山搬进安田家以后，就没怎么回过自宅了，每周一次去公司点卯都是安田的司机送他过去。丸山的大哥听说他成了安田组组长的情人后还有过一阵惊慌觉得自己弟弟出息了居然入了安田大人的眼，后来听说丸山堂堂一个alpha居然被身为beta的安田压在下面，真是没用得很，靠着卖屁股这样见不得人的手段怎么可能扳倒自己。听说弟弟为了博得安田的欢心飙车看海吃了一屁股罚单，又没能力自己去交通局疏通关系，安田也只是派家里的司机接送他并没有帮他去活动上下，看来也只是普通的宠爱过不了两天就有可能被甩了。  
　　  
　　丸山的房间说是在隔壁，但是自从搬进去以后大部分时间都是和安田睡在一起的。头天晚上安田洗完澡在房间里揉肩膀，丸山敲门进来发现安田在放松肌肉不禁问道：“我之前在骨科实习的时候跟着隔壁理疗室学过推拿，需要特别服务么，安田大人？”安田挑眉：“你不是外科大夫么？”丸山信心满满地摆手示意安田躺好，之后安田的嘴里的质疑声消失不见，只有舒服的呼噜声。“怎么跟猫一样。”丸山笑着说，手从腰换到大腿。本来还呼噜着的安田因为大腿突然被碰触，敏感地颤了一下，后颈汗毛都竖了起来。安田回头想看丸山。

　　“躺好。”丸山的声音明明平时就低沉温柔，此时更宛如被高级松香精心擦拭过弓弦的大提琴般柔和婉转。安田重新把头埋进枕头里，习惯以后只觉得浑身都十分轻松。捏完小腿后，安田精神放松，好像下一秒就能睡过去。丸山自然地穿着浴衣在他身边躺好，从背后搂住意识昏沉的安田，小声说着：“睡吧。”安田被催眠一般，在丸山海一般沉静的alpha气息中闭上眼睛。

　　第二天丸山睁眼的时候，安田已经换好和服准备去道场做日课。安田调整着领子，对转醒的丸山说：“你再睡一会儿？等下让司机送你去公司。”丸山撑在被褥上问：“可以一起么？”安田挑剔地上下扫视丸山勉强脱离贫弱的肌群，点头。结果当天，丸山操练过度一瘸一拐去上班，坊间顺势传出诸如安田组长人不可貌相，英勇非常的传闻。半路出家，丸山自然不可能修炼到安田和大仓的水准，明明学跳交谊舞学了很久也无法准确记住舞步的丸山却能很快记住安田教授的动作，从十一月练到年底已经有所小成，连安田都对此称赞不已。安田后来考虑到发生绑架的可能性，还专门请人给丸山针对训练。从此以后每天的早课晚训丸山也跟着一次不落，安田默认一般，丸山便自然地每天给安田按摩放松后宿在安田大人的卧榻上。

　　虽然丸山在丸山家并不受宠，但是依然是正牌少爷，公司上下无数小o盯着的金龟婿。丸山的秘书室经常有人来送一下限量糕点，因为锻炼需要减脂的丸山挑出其中一些较为难得的，下班后带回家给管家婆婆说是自己的一片心意，管家婆婆捂嘴呵呵笑着，丸山少爷真会心疼人，下午茶就用这些点心吧。虽然外人不知道，但是安田其实相当喜欢吃可爱的洋果子，碍于平日里不苟言笑的冷酷形象，也无法向他人表达自己喜好的安田对此相当满意。在家时，丸山会去厨房端下午茶到书房看着安田一脸公事公办的样子叉起大块草莓蛋糕，飞快的吃完还会用评价报告的语气说：“这一次的还不错。”或者“这个口味怎么会有人喜欢？”一段时间后丸山的笔电里已经存了一长串点心店名字。

　　除了每次出门会带小点心回来，还有定期补充的新型抑制剂和实验室产物的暂时标记中和剂，本来丸山还会去买衣服，被安田嫌弃没有品味就没有再也没有乱花过钱了。被质疑了品味的丸山没有想到，第二个月被告知，新裁的西装，浴衣，和服都已经在衣柜里放好了请他试穿，如有不妥可以继续调整。至于尺寸，安田大人每晚都能摸到，自然再清楚不过。

　　至于为什么会突然想到给丸山做衣服。事实是，安田在给大仓挑选新年庆典以及祭祀时候的和服布料时，裁缝惯常问安田：“大人，剩下的布料还有什么打算么？”安田脑子里突然蹦出想看丸山穿自己挑选东西的样子，于是第一次有了不同的答案：“另外那几块另做样式吧，尺码是……上个季度西装的布料还有剩吧？按照这样式做两套吧，就用刚才的尺码。参拜的和服也做一套……家徽嘛，就用暗纹的那块吧。”

　　于是，丸山贫瘠的只有几件常穿西装衬衣和宽松的T恤的衣柜一下丰富起来。

　　今年安田组的忘年会依然十分热闹，略有不同的是丸山竟然正式列席在安田身边，倒是让各位干部有些意外。坐在下手的大仓，一眼就瞧出丸山身上西装的料子十分眼熟，而丸山和大仓对视时，礼貌性的微笑也被大仓认为是炫耀，这个该死的狸猫脸，大仓在心里忿忿不平。整场忘年会来敬酒的，大仓来者不拒，喝趴下了一大片，身边尸横遍野，散场时，家里的帮佣抬了比往年多上不少的人去前院交给等待的下属们。

　　除夕夜的晚上，大仓在本楼坐镇，丸山本来没打算回丸山家过除夕，安田结束早课后突然问他：“今天也不回去么？”此时丸山套着毛衣正打算去后厨帮忙做年夜饭：“回去也没有人在意，不如留在这边。”一身居家服的丸山转头抱住安田咬着耳朵道：“你今天也别太累。”

　　丸山拍拍安田的背，转身拉开和室，却被一把大力往回拽，人被安田拉回面前。“我跟你一起回丸山家吃中饭，晚上回来跨年。”安田仰头看着丸山的一瞬间露出的错愕神情，心中竟燃起许久不曾有过的，即将恶作剧般跃跃欲试的愉快心情。“给你大哥一个惊喜。”安田说完竟哈哈笑起来，拉着丸山换了一套之前做的款式类似布料一样的西装，兴高采烈地招呼着帮佣准备车去丸山宅，司机过年放假了，通常这天安田是不出门的，去丸山家亦是临时起意，安田便自己开车载着丸山回丸山大宅。

　　接到消息说安田大人要来的丸山本家自然陷入了惊慌，等安田的车开进铁门，全家已经恭候在门口多时，身体不算康健的丸山大哥已经冻得唇色微紫，本来以为安田出行必然是带了不少下属，没想到竟然是亲自开车载着丸山回来，一个人手都不带。丸山社长恭恭敬敬把人迎进门，连带着丸山自己都跟着沾了不少光，平时无视他的仆从们也像苍蝇一样围了上来。这大概是丸山隆平这个人在丸山家最受到重视的一天，谈不上扬眉吐气，丸山只觉得可笑。

　　安田拉着他的手大步走在前面，明明不算高大的身影，却挡在自己前面，仿佛天塌下来，安田大人一根手指就能撑住，丸山愣神间竟觉得此刻的牵手仿佛天长地久，亘古永存。面对丸山社长和丸山大哥的询问，安田只笑呵呵地说：“隆平初见略有冒失，但平时倒是沉稳……今天是想陪他回来看看，晚上就留在安田宅跨年。”

　　丸山他大哥眼见着安田回护弟弟的模样，背上冷汗直冒，转念想到，只要舅舅那边没有闪失，就算是这个安田大人，也不足为惧，面对安田全开的气势，只好硬扛着，皮笑肉不笑得应和着安田，丸山隆平以为抱好大腿就能成功扳倒自己么，真是愚蠢。

　　午饭时，全桌人只有安田抱着平常心品尝美食，还对丸山家的西餐师父表示了赞赏，其他人则味如嚼蜡，各怀心思。回去的路上，安田兴致不减，说着：“丸山，你哥这种货色怎么压了你这么多年，还敢在地头上……”

　　“隆平……安田以后也可以继续叫我的名字么？”

　　被打断的安田，偏头看向一脸认真的男人，粲然一笑：“隆平。”

　　“隆平……？”

　　“隆平。”

　　“隆平。”

　　在车库停好车，丸山迫不及待地一手把住安田的后颈，将人拉近自己，随后便是激烈的唇齿交缠，安田竟在这场唇舌之争中感到一丝压力。丸山托住安田的后颈，垂眼轻咬安田水润的唇瓣。“想做……”丸山撒娇般用鼻子哼哼着，吐息间转瞬就让安田软了腰。安田内心放弃的想着，大过年的，放纵一下也是没问题的吧？

　　火急火燎地大步走回卧室，安田转身想拉上和室的门，丸山已经从背后搂住他的腰。高个的男人把脸埋进他的后颈，亲吻着发尾露出的小片肌肤，性腺被吮吻的刺激让安田浑身颤栗，触电般的快感沿着脖子传到脚尖。即便知道丸山不会标记自己，但是本能仍让安田在不安和温存的旋涡中挣扎，想要拒绝的理智和全然打开的身体角力只是让名为安田的灵魂更加躁动和敏感。直到后颈因为亲吻略微刺痛肿起，丸山才把安田扳过身来，从好看的双眼皮一直吻到微凸的下巴尖，仿佛膜拜一般，用嘴唇记录着安田脸上每一个细节。

　　一改之前的急躁，丸山慢条斯理的拖着安田的衣服，剥开最喜欢的圣诞礼物一样，小心翼翼连包装都不愿意撕坏，灵活的手指在衬衣扣子之间穿梭。敞开的胸口温在温暖干燥的空气里起伏，乳头因为快感已经略微挺起，丸山用舌头挑逗着安田挺立的乳尖，omega因为需要哺乳，因此部分男女胸部都较为敏感。安田抱住丸山的头把他压向胸口，丸山卖力地用口技服侍着安田因快感而挺起的胸部，手则解开安田的腰带和西裤拉链，安田自己蹬腿把西裤脱下，丸山两手包住安田挺翘的屁股大力揉捏。

　　丸山精心伺候着安田的身体，想要挑起对方全身的情欲。唇舌一直忙碌着舔过安田身上的每一个敏感点，放过乳头又到腰侧啃咬，最后才照顾起被冷落的立在半空微微颤抖的阴茎，龟头颤巍巍的从褶皱的包皮里探出来，omega的性器本就不算大，丸山努力一下很快就能整根裹在口中吸吮，通过鼓胀腮帮让安田体会进入别人身体的快感，深喉的刺激更是让安田直接射精。

　　肉欲染红了安田的脸颊，后穴也因为前面的高潮而湿润，丸山握住安田臀肉的指尖也被涌出的热液沾湿。丸山从善如流的把手指伸进后穴摸索着前列腺，安田本以为会是场激烈粗暴的性爱，却没想到丸山竟然如此慢条斯理，明明西裤里的肉棒硬得都要顶破布料了。

　　安田不开口，丸山就一直全心全意的照顾着安田张合的后穴和又挺起的阴茎。还是安田先耐不住软着嗓子开口：“后面都好湿了，快进来啦。”丸山吐出安田勃起的肉柱，下唇还沾着粘稠的前列腺液拉出一条淫靡的丝线。跪在安田脚下的男人，又用那种认真不掺杂质的眼神仰头看向安田：“要谁进来？”

　　“要隆平进来。”安田摸着男人拥有勾人弧度的此时微微泛红的眼尾，说着让男人满意的回答。

　　丸山把安田直接压在榻榻米上，脱下西裤就直直冲进去，安田的后穴因为稳定的性爱，早已适应丸山阴茎巨大的尺寸，充足的前戏也让括约肌完全放松，顺利地接纳着男人略微粗鲁的动作，安田抱住大腿让下身门户大开方便丸山动作，丸山两手搂住安田的脊背，紧紧贴着安田的耳朵低吼：“你终于肯叫我的名字了。”平日如提琴般悦耳温润的嗓音却沙哑沉闷，像琴弦因演奏情感过于激烈的曲目而暗哑。此时安田才意识到，丸山原来一直那么在意，在意自己意乱情迷时胡乱喊出的名字。

　　“隆平……隆平……隆平，嗯……”

　　“隆平！再快点。”

　　“想要隆平射在里面。”

　　隆平，隆平，隆平。安田不停地喊着丸山的名字，手指抚上男人被汗水布满的滚烫脸颊，看着男人咬牙忍耐着想要射精的快感在自己身体里冲刺，只为让阴道积累更多的快感可以和阴茎一起高潮。安田喘着气道：“要，要去了……啊！”

　　“章，章大……”伴随着丸山压在喉咙里轻嚷，丸山的阴茎结卡在安田的腔道里，把精液通通射进了身下人的身体深处。安田模模糊糊听见丸山情不自禁喊出的名字，已经有多久没人，这么喊过自己了呢？随后意识又深深沉进快感的余韵中，不愿多做思考。

　　两人就这么拥抱着直到情欲冷却，而丸山仍然一直把安田抱在怀中，一下一下啄吻着安田脸上每一寸细节。直到外面有人喊两人出去帮忙，丸山才抱起安田清理房事后的狼藉。

　　晚餐期间，安田家的年轻下属们纷纷觉得自己被要瞎了，丸山先生的眼神简直要化为实质，眼中的温柔像是春水一样几乎要涌向安田大人。而安田大人一改之前疏离的称呼，张口隆平，闭口隆平，把大家搞得措手不及，只有管家婆婆笑呵呵地为众人添着年糕。

　　跨年的钟声响起时，吉原上空炸出绚烂的烟花。所有人都走到院子里看一年一度的盛景。

　　“隆平，新年快乐。”

　　“安田，新年快乐。”

　　“怎么不喊章大了，嗯？”

　　而在几公里之外的本楼楼顶，大仓举杯对着烟花敬道：“章大，新年快乐。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有阿烤和OFC的肉，请朋友们注意避雷。  
> 顺说，灯老师要写某人气配角CP的同人文大家敬请期待

　　每年初诣，吉原地区香火最旺的神社上午6点后就是安田组包场，由组长领头参拜，并奉上代表全组的大笔奉纳。安田章大继任组长后一直都是一个人在前面领头参拜，之后才是排得上名号的高级干部。近两年新老势力更迭，大仓的位置也从末尾站到安田的身后。今年却因丸山的加入有了些许变化。

　　安田宅中，早早起床的丸山隆平正张开双臂让安田为他系和服腰带，羽织浓郁的绀色中裹着细密漆黑的组徽暗纹，正是安田之前交代裁缝做的那套。安田把领口微皱的布料扯平后，像巡视领地一样上下打量笔直站着的丸山，最后满意点头：“很好，今天就站我身边吧。”

　　而对着镜子看着脖颈上吻痕的安田最后还是决定裹上围巾，昨天让丸山肆意妄为地下场就是给自己徒增麻烦。不过棋局已经开场，这样轻松的时日所剩无几，安田整理着驼色明亮的羊绒围巾盘算。出门前，安田最后回头问道：“你，真的想好了？”

　　丸山牵起安田的手，反客为主走到前面，错身之际，誓言如风般从安田耳边刮过：“万死不辞。”

　　二人到的时候，神社里大部分人都已经到了，三五成群聚在一起低声交谈，见到安田来了，便躬身贺年，新年第一天即便是黑道也没什么剑拔弩张的气息，维持着一派祥和的景象。大仓站在旁边双手抱胸，视线一直在安田和他身边打转的丸山逡巡。围巾？这小子搞什么鬼，大仓眯起眼隐约察觉到什么。

　　寒暄一番后，由安田牵着丸山领头走过鸟居和神道。一步之遥的大仓跟在两人身后，眼睛被前方交握的双手刺得生疼，丸山身上的alpha气息萦绕鼻端更让大仓不愉。安田的围巾在行走间，渐渐松散，青紫吻痕的边沿在运动间时隐时现。弯腰参拜时，站在后方的大仓在他低头时，才陡然意识到安田后颈的印迹。完成参拜的丸山转头看见大仓错愕的表情，想到什么似的，冲大仓勾唇浅笑，就连唇下的痣都带着得意。

　　围巾，后颈，痕迹，丸山，alpha……大仓只觉天旋地转，眼前发黑，难道自己最害怕的事情已经发生了，指甲陷进手心软肉，然而大仓感受不到一丝疼痛，整个意识被一个念头切断了身体各处的感知。安田，难道已经被那个人标记了？！定在原地的大仓，浑身溢出巨大的杀意。

　　膝盖突然一阵激痛，大仓几乎控制不住要跪倒在地。待大仓回神才知道是身边的老干部察觉自己不对劲，便一拐杖打在了膝窝。老人不屑哼道：“臭小子，沉住气。”大仓这才强撑着继续完成参拜，不留神差点忘了塞香火钱，还是隔壁的老头一阵咳嗽他才把揣在胸口的信封塞进钱箱。

　　等大仓想回头找安田时却被告知安田拿到新御守已经和丸山大人驱车离开了，说是安田大人要带丸山先生去河边看从桥上过来的舞狮表演。下属一边说一边声音越来越小，大仓的脸色越来难看，唯唯诺诺地说着告辞转身拔腿就跑，只留下大仓独自怒火中烧。不长眼的下属还来催促大仓：“本楼今日还有庆典……”剩下的话被大仓掐灭在手心里。即便作为大仓的左膀右臂，无辜被迁怒的下属重冈大毅此刻也觉得自己下一秒就要去见阎王了。大仓单手掐住他，将他从地面提起来，而那双平时被人盛赞绝美的眼睛仿佛在看一个死人。“重冈，记住，不该说话的时候……”

　　重冈因为缺氧只能流着眼泪急促地点头，大仓这才松手，转身走下楼梯。跪在地上咳嗽的重冈遥遥听见大仓的声音似乎在说自己先回去了。重冈赶紧爬起来，拍拍膝盖上的灰，小跑着追上大仓。这一刻，跟了大仓三年的重冈才明白，大仓忠义这个男人为什么会成为安田组背后处刑人。

　　至于安田已经支开身边跟着的人，带着丸山去河边，整个地区的奉纳除了地区政府以外，整个安保也有安田组的协力，舞狮非常热闹，河边已经挤满了来看庆典的人。把身上显眼的高级羽织换下来，从后座拿了颜色喜庆的普通羽织给丸山，安田自己对着遮阳板上的镜子把头发扒拉散开。换好衣服的丸山，帮安田把后脑勺看不见的乱发整理好。最后安田从袖筒里掏出早就准备好的银边眼镜递给丸山，正是丸山平时看书办公的那副。

　　“章大是不是喜欢我戴眼镜的样子？”换装完毕的丸山笑着凑上去索吻，安田捏住丸山的下巴笑道：“是谁吵着说要看奉纳的？”话毕蜻蜓点水般在丸山撅起的嘴唇上匆匆一吻。两人就像普通情侣一样挤在川流的人群里，摇摇的坠在舞狮队的后面，丸山因为久违的约会，兴奋地两颊通红，透出健康的粉。安田也只是小时候跟大仓来看过几次，不过很快就失去了兴趣，初中以后更是再也不来凑这种热闹了。现在重新跟着丸山来看，看着这个男人兴高采烈的样子，心里竟不自觉地觉得十年如一日的表演有趣起来。

　　“你小时候没看过么？不是到处都有这种奉纳么？”安田抓着刚刚买的新鲜肉包自己咬两口喂给一样没吃早饭的丸山。丸山手里捧着热腾腾的章鱼烧，长着嘴嗬嘶嗬嘶的吐着舌头，等缓过劲儿了才摇摇头说：“上学前不让新年出门，后来懂事儿了就被送去念寄宿学校，除夕吃个饭就被送回学校了，到了大学，医学部大家都很忙，再说过年大家都回……”安田直接伸手把剩下的包子塞进丸山嘴里，把手上的油腥抹在男人鼓起的腮帮肉上。“好啦，不是有我了么。”安田接过丸山手上的章鱼烧吃起来。

　　丸山低头看着小个子男人对着章鱼烧吹气，刘海也被气流吹着在额头前翻飞，眼睛专注的看着章鱼烧上的柴鱼片，不禁头疼起来。明明是个omega，却比我这个alpha要帅气得多啊，丸山在内心默念。

　　舞狮奉纳结束以后，两个人随着人潮在吉原的主街道上漫步，虽说午饭之前要回去，因为下午结束参拜的干部们会来拜年，但是现在还有时间，也算偷得浮生半日闲。路过还没有撤下的地区议员竞选人的宣传横幅和海报，丸山突然想起什么：“今年执政党的众议院名额似乎很不被看好啊，我记得山口议员一直是？我们选区的藤野议员是……”安田点点头：“总算摸到边了？再等等，你大哥的事儿应该很快就会有结果了。”两人一路吃着热腾腾的小吃，心满意足地驱车回安田宅。而各方线人则得到，丸山隆平被安田组组长无比宠爱的消息，甚至初诣都把人待在身边，说不定很快就要入籍了。

　　大仓在下午的庆典上表演完以后就坐在楼顶，也不跟人说话，只示意重冈不停拿酒上来。早上被大仓恐吓过的重冈一天都不敢抬头跟大仓对视，除了表演的时候脸上被妆容盖住，卸妆以后大仓又恢复到神社时杀气四溢的样子。喝到傍晚，大仓总算有了些醉意，重冈听大仓的话把西装抱过来，大仓招招手，重冈只好帮他把繁复的花魁装束卸下。“晚上我就不回来了，有什么事明天联系我。”一天没有开口的大仓才终于对重冈说了第二句话，平时清亮的嗓音也变得低沉嘶哑，许是喝了一天酒的原故吧？

　　换好衣服，重冈在眼神的胁迫下交出车钥匙，酒驾更是没胆子提。大仓上车也没急着走，下巴搁在方向盘上，手架在前方划拉着手机通讯录，“这个头发长长了，这个鼻子不像，这个眼睛太小了，这是个alpha，不行，这是个omega，这个回老家了……”挑菜一样，大仓嘟囔着一个个条件，新年打个炮怎么都这么难。看了一圈打给了上次的beta游女，对方为了挣钱留在吉原没有回老家，听大仓问她能出来么，自然没有推拒，也没有听出大仓在听筒里也格外冷硬的语调。

　　上车后，娇小的beta姑娘还叽叽喳喳着，然而大仓只是不发一语的开着车，姑娘才意识到哪里不对劲，此时大仓身上飘来浓重的酒气便格外醒目，这一切都让她闭上嘴安静抓着手包直到目的地。大仓开到上次带她留宿的旅馆，只是强硬的拽着姑娘的胳臂去敲旅馆的大门，虽然挂着休业的牌子，但是大仓却毫不在意地按着门铃：“喂，八重齿快来开门啦！”

　　过了一会儿，姑娘冻得浑身发抖，大仓不耐烦的踹了大门一脚，里面才终于有了动静。来开门的不是上次那个一团和气的八重齿老板，而是个满脸不耐烦的高个白皮抓着头发就对着大仓嚷：“喂喂，大过年的好歹让我们放个假吧！你……”结果大仓一把推开白皮想往里面冲，白皮反手抓住大仓的胳臂把人拉住：“喂，大仓！”

　　从里面走出来抱着猫睡眼惺忪的旅店老板打着呵欠说：“把钥匙给他吧，他房间离得远不碍事儿。”白皮这才放开大仓，不情不愿地领着人往里走，还对大仓的样子嗤鼻道：“你是喝了多少啊才能这么大酒味，酒驾没出事儿算你命大……”

　　平时看见白皮大仓总是尊敬叫声兄长，可是，今天，大仓像个木头人似的，魔怔般只有一个念头驱使着他行动。白皮以为他醉地厉害只好摇摇头转身离开，揽过等在转角的旅馆老板，旅馆老板嘀咕着大仓今天这味儿冲的我都能闻到，白皮拍拍老板的屁股不满道你只能闻我一个人的味道。

　　大仓把姑娘推进房间，拉上房门。冷着脸的大仓把钱包里所有的现金抽出来，还用支票写了一笔巨款，姑娘傻眼，这么多钱，买自己一夜？能和大仓这样的男人做爱，倒贴钱她都愿意，但是有钱拿，谁会和钱过不去？

　　见姑娘收下钱，大仓也不废话开始脱衣服， beta闻不见大仓身上的alpha气息，但是大仓慑人的气势也让她束手束脚，哆哆嗦嗦地跟着大仓的动作脱着衣服。

　　女孩背过身去解胸罩的搭扣，就感到大仓冰凉的身体从后面附上来，一双大手迫不及待的脱她的内裤，手指不客气的直接摸到还没湿润的下身揉捏，揉弄阴唇的同时，大仓叹着气在女孩耳边沉吟：“明明以前，我都还没碰你，你下面就都是水……”

　　以前？

　　beta女孩儿还不是很湿，大仓就急不可耐的把手指插进去，粗暴的企图让器官通过生理刺激分泌更多的润滑液。前戏潦草敷衍，女孩只好自己抚摸胸口和敏感带，让下面更湿，而大仓则玩起了女性beta前面短小的阴茎。修长的手指在包皮褶皱上划拉，指尖还戳弄留着液体的马眼，继续着不明所以的低吟：“从小你这儿就不大，每次看都觉得真可爱啊，但是我还是喜欢看你因为我插你插到前面射出来……”

　　从小？

　　等大仓心满意足的把阴茎塞进Beta紧窄的阴道后，也不动弹，只是插在里面感受被甬道挤压的踏实感。beta感觉到巨大的阴茎即便插进来了也似乎在一圈圈膨胀，之前就觉得大仓的尺寸似乎太大了些，几乎不像是beta应该有的大小。大仓停了许久才又动作起来，肉刃在阴道里缓慢抽插，龟头在寻找着什么似的，一寸一寸的加大抽插幅度，抱着姑娘柔软的身体，满嘴依然胡言乱语：“不管做多久，你里面总是特别紧，就是阴道口打开太慢，我都要弄好久你才让我进去……”

　　阴道口打开？

　　大仓做爱的技术非常好，即便粗暴已然让小beta因为阴道被插得很舒服流了不少水，房间一度陷入旖旎缱绻的暧昧气氛中，很快这种热烈的情爱被一声惨叫打破。Beta姑娘用指甲抓挠捶打着身上的男人，而身上的男人则自言自语着心中的情愫，满嘴：“上次我在小章里面成结的时候，你肚子鼓得想怀了三个月一样……”“小章最好了，里面那么柔软那么温暖……”全然听不见耳边女孩儿的尖叫和拒绝。

　　等大仓在女孩的身体里完全成结射精的时，一口咬上女孩的后颈，犬齿深深的扣进皮肤下面，如果这是个omega此时应该已经被大仓标记了，但是信息素无法融合，大仓只能更加用力的咬噬后颈的皮肉，血顺着脖子的曲线流到床褥上，无法标记的无力感迫使大仓松开嘴，哭喊着：“这样都没法标记你么，章大！”

　　标记……

　　被咬住脖子的女人疼得浑身抽搐，像砧板上濒死蹦跶两下的鱼。结还没有完全消退下去的大仓就趴在对方身上陷入了沉眠，beta女孩儿也因为体力不支晕过去。等白皮听见房间里再无动静打开门，入眼就是毫无色气可言的惨烈场景，两个人交合处的血让白皮头疼地掏出手机。“喂，安田么，大仓他……”白皮两手抱着猫，用肩头夹着手机跟最大雇主汇报着第二大雇主惹了什么麻烦。

　　等大仓醒来，身边的女性beta已经消失，而自己也在毫无意识的情况下从旅馆被转移回安田宅，因为大仓旧屋已经很久没有使用过，于是直接把人送到有定期打扫但基本没有使用率的丸山房间。脑仁蔓延着酥麻的疼意，像整个脑花被震碎，在脑浆里自由的翻滚沸腾，大仓缓缓地坐起身，西装也换成了小时惯穿的浴衣。大仓摸索着想爬起来，但是醺酒过度又纵欲的下场让他脚下一个趔趄，不堪折磨的榻榻米发出闷响。拉门打开，重冈焦急的脸让大仓心中更加烦闷，重冈低头：“我这就去跟安田大人说您已经醒了。”没等大仓阻止，重冈就迅速起身消失在门口。

　　“已经处理好了？好的……我知道了，中间你回来吧，让重冈去接你。”安田挂断电话，门口等着的重冈这才开口：“大仓大人醒过来了。”安田点点头，挥挥手，重冈再鞠一躬起身离开。安田深吸两口气，这才站起身离开书房。

　　重冈去通知安田的间隙，为大仓端来醒酒茶和治疗宿醉药片的不是和蔼可亲的管家婆婆，而是大仓如今最想碎尸万段的丸山。休闲裤白衬衣的男人一副居家休闲的模样，让大仓本已平息的怒火又窜上心头，自己得不到的东西，这个男人何德何能？！

　　“你昨天喝了那么多没有酒精中毒真是奇迹，已经初步给你体检过了，内脏没有问题，不过看你昨天干的事怕不是脑子已经坏掉了，建议你去医院检查一下，刚好我有认识的朋友在精神科要介绍一下么？”丸山说着把水杯和药片送到大仓嘴边。大仓本想挥开，可是宿醉后，全身的神经还没有完全苏醒，软趴趴的动作只能让自己更加难堪。丸山体贴地扶住大仓，先把药片塞进对方的嘴里，再端起水杯喂到大仓嘴边，慢慢倾斜杯子让人喝下。被当作病人对待的大仓一时竟忘记反抗来自情敌的帮忙，丸山用餐盘上的布巾擦擦手，端起盘子准备离开。

　　“喂，你，没在茶里下毒吧。”大仓不甘道。走到门口的丸山回头对他笑道：“大仓先生，我可是有国家许可行医执照的正经医生。”

　　“小忠，你闭嘴。”安田对丸山点点头，丸山低头在他脸颊上偷亲一口才转身离开。大仓妒火中烧，作势要站起来。“坐下！”安田见大仓仍不老实，忍不住严厉呵斥。大仓这才不情不愿地坐好等安田拉上拉门隔绝外面灿烂的阳光，房间变得昏暗，连安田的脸也模糊起来。冬日的寒意随着安田走近，一丝丝顺着大仓的脊柱向上攀爬，仿佛满墙丛生的爬山虎，吸附在光滑的皮肤上。

　　“章大，我……”

　　啪。

　　大仓头偏向旁边，这一巴掌不算重，大仓却觉得脑子里嗡嗡作响，似有万只蜜蜂同时振翅。下巴被捏住抬起，大仓睁大眼睛想要努力看清笼在阴影中安田的脸。安田弯下腰凑近大仓，熟悉的alpha气息裹住自己，本能在催促自己拥抱这个男人，但是理智却只剩下焚烧殆尽的愤怒。面前的男人满脸错愕，难以置信写在他的眼睛里。原来，我已经把你宠坏了么？安田明明是想要训斥大仓，告诉他，他惹了多大的麻烦，告诫他，他已经不是以前那个毛头小子了，惩罚他，让他明白小心维系的现在有多么艰难。但是当安田真正直视大仓的眼睛，才发现，什么都是废话。大仓，怎么可能不懂？他只是……

　　安田在心里长叹一口气，终是什么都没说，他低头轻轻在大仓的唇上印下一吻，便匆匆退开。下一秒，安田已经被大仓压在身下。腰带被拉开，衣襟被掀开，内裤被扯下，安田就这么无声地看着大仓在自己身上动作。大仓把安田翻过来，使劲嗅着脖颈后的性腺，和从前略有不同的气味让大仓红了眼，丸山的暂时标记不算弱，沉静的alpha信息素与安田温暖的气味纠缠在一起，昭示着存在，叫嚣着占有。而对于安田来说，大仓的气味永远是上等的催情剂，即便和丸山在一起这么久，身体的巴甫洛夫效应诚实的在吻上大仓的一瞬让情欲燃遍全身，从骨头缝里透出的酥麻疼痛侵蚀着安田的意志。距离上一次和大仓做爱，已经有多久了？安田模糊地回忆起那个雪夜，大仓是怎么抱着自己的呢。结着蛛网的记忆飘着醇香，被美化，被发酵，让安田不自觉地在大仓侵入自己时打开双腿，让身后心爱的青年进得更深。

　　“为什么，为什么，为什么不能是我？！”大仓的话语落到安田身上，得到的，却只有安田因身后挺动发出的沉闷呻吟。大仓只能一遍遍问着希望得到答案，可惜，安田能给他的只有，细碎的呻吟，迎合的身体，和无尽的沉默。拒绝说不出口，推开伸不出手，想拥抱，又怕下一秒被子弹洞穿心脏。即便身后的阴茎兴奋的在湿润的甬道抽插，即使顶端擦过安田敏感的入口，快感仍像撞上海边的峭壁，炸出雪白的浪花却无法再前进一步。

声嘶力竭的大仓哽咽地喊着:“章大，章大，看看我呀，唔……”而安田还是无知无觉一般，把脸埋进温暖的被褥里。安田的阴道口打开，大仓的肉刃进入久违的密地，潮湿紧窄的甬道推挤着入侵者，又仿佛在吸吮，尖叫欢迎着外来者。安田的阴茎被挤在身体和被褥间，只能依靠顶撞间微弱的摩擦获得若有似无的快感，可被大仓拥抱的事实依然让他硬得发疼。无法标记的痛苦折磨着大仓，即将成结时，大仓只能避开性腺咬在安田的左肩上，那里的肌肉坚实到有些硌牙，和永远柔软无比的性腺截然不同。疼痛从肩膀传到心脏，无比尖锐，安田的身体仿佛被利刃剖开，鲜血淋漓，而落到伤口上的眼泪混进血液宛如氢氟酸，顺着血液流过每条血管，把名为大仓忠义的酸埋藏在每根毛细血管中，侵蚀腐化着内脏，骨头，连神经也被麻痹鲸吞。

　　大仓满嘴都是绞着安田信息素的甜腥滋味，让他仿佛置身于那个雪夜中满是血腥的屋子，而身下的男人还是从前和自己心意相通的安田章大。急促收缩的甬道和陷入回忆的错觉让大仓濒临高潮，巨大的结在阴道里撑开，填满安田的身体，精液打在肉壁上，让安田发出一声短促的尖叫，得不到抚慰的阴茎也抽搐着射精。高潮过后，大仓的身体迅速冷却，安田在这场短暂的性事里就和昨天的自己一样沉默，什么时候开始，我已经不知道你在想什么了呢。已经完全清醒的大仓从安田的身体里抽离，无需确认，中和剂因为信息素的性质改变失效，空气中都是自己和安田信息素纠缠后的气味。丸山的标记被自己覆盖，但是这个短暂的标记几个小时后就会消失，而安田也会回到那个狸猫脸男人的怀里。这个事实让大仓不甘地捏住拳头，没有安田的许可，没有人可以长久甚至永久标记他，包括自己，包括丸山。

　　恶意地用安田褪下的衣物擦拭下体上沾染混杂的体液，眼神避开安田仍趴在床上的光裸身体，拾起早已叠好放在枕边的西装穿起来。大仓正了正领带，系好西装的第一颗扣子，才对依然尸体般躺在原地的安田说：“如果你真的不爱我，早该在葬礼之后把我赶出吉原，而不是把我留在身边啊，现在我已经无法办法放手了，章大。”

　　被看穿了么。

　　拉开门，穿着白衬衣的狸猫脸男人正戴着眼镜捧着电脑坐在门口，听到拉门的动静才抬头，大仓板着脸低头与丸山对视，隔着眼镜，丸山的眼睛里没什么情绪，这种胜券在握的淡然总是让大仓格外窝火，仿佛被俯视的是自己一样。大仓关上门，弯腰一把揪住丸山的衬衣领口。

　　“你哥哥的事情了结了，给我滚回丸山家，离章大远一点，丸山二少爷。”

　　“鹿死谁手尚未可知呀，大仓太夫。”

　　临走前，大仓压不住怒火照着丸山的小腹就是一拳，直让丸山把胃液吐进院子里。虽然已经练习了一段时间，但是大仓的力量可不是普通的肌肉强度可以抵抗的，擦着嘴角的丸山苦笑着收起电脑。拍拍裤脚，去隔壁拿了药才去找安田。安田仰面躺在床上，用胳臂遮住眼睛，后穴里流出的液体沾湿了床单却毫不在意，被子踢在一旁，任由身体暴露在空气中。

　　丸山放下水和药，揽过安田的脖子和腰把人抱进怀里。泛着热意的怀抱让安田不禁一颤，他抬起头看着丸山，指尖抚过丸山眼角妩媚的泪痣，低声问道：“我真的错了么？”丸山把安田抬起的脑袋按进自己的颈窝，明明是个黑道组长，却有着和猫毛一样细软的头发。用手指梳理着安田的发丝，丸山用一如既往悦耳温和的嗓音说：“小心着凉。”答案，就在你心里不是么？丸山低头亲吻着安田的发顶，大仓的信息素张牙舞爪着涌进鼻腔，不禁让丸山失笑，信息素如人，平时就是个无比肆意的人，信息素才会这样“活泼”吧。

　　安田搂住丸山的脖子主动吻上男人柔软的唇瓣，任由安田宣泄情绪的丸山只是温柔回应着，引导安田的舌头在自己口腔里入侵交缠。安田转身把丸山压在湿漉漉的床铺上，主动解开丸山的衬衣，啃咬上丸山好看的锁骨，留下一排轻浅的齿印。丸山抚慰着安田方才饱受忽视的阴茎，安田发出舒服地长叹，度过不应期后的肉棒很快又硬挺起来，安田的嘴舔过胸口，肚脐，继续向下逡巡。手指拉开丸山休闲裤拉链，把alpha半硬的阴茎从紧绷的内裤中解放出来，这不是安田第一次给丸山口交，但是往常都是丸山撒娇一样哼哼安田才会含一会儿，安田主动给丸山口交却是史无前例。丸山撑起身体看着安田含住自己的视觉冲击差点让身经百战的丸山少爷直接射出来，强忍住的丸山发出舒爽的长吟，奖励般把手放在安田头顶，手指轻柔地发间穿梭。

　　一直到安田尝试深喉然后忍不住干呕，丸山才主动从他嘴里退出来，安田的嘴唇被摩擦得泛起艳丽的红，水润的唇瓣仿佛无声的勾引。安田调整姿势跨坐在丸山身上，主动掰开臀瓣把丸山巨大的阴茎吞进甬道，阴道口还没有完全合拢，肉棒直接就滑进了最为狭窄的生殖道。大仓留在里面的精液被丸山的阴茎挤出来，从阴道滑进肠道，再被带出身体，过分湿润让摩擦没有过分剧烈，快感也和之前的惊涛骇浪不同，而是涨潮一样慢慢淹过头顶，从绷紧的脚趾到头顶的一根发丝都被快感冲刷洗礼。安田自己控制着进出速度，对于丸山来说无疑极其磨人，但是能看到安田尽情露出难耐的神情也非常难得。终于，按捺不住地丸山把安田的身体拉下来与之深吻，下身则主动用力加快顶弄的速度，因为重力进入地极深，仿佛要顶穿宫口的快感让安田总股本不过在亲吻的间隙粗喘。

　　丸山就着插入的姿势用力扭腰转动身体把安田压回身下，激烈的体位变化让安田发出尖细的惊叫，小动物受惊一般，丸山把安田的双腿架到肩上，才开始最后的冲刺抽插。高速的活塞运动让安田的快感不断积累，丸山的抽插总是能够刺激到他的前列腺和阴道G点，甚至还有经历照顾安田贴在肚皮上的阴茎，被照顾的安田很快就高潮了，敏感的身体因为潮吹使整个甬道都剧烈抽搐挤压，丸山的肉茎经受不住刺激也开始鼓胀成结，死死的堵住狭窄的生殖腔，不留一丝缝隙，射精时丸山紧紧抱住安田，舌头和与之纠缠在一起，仿佛两人已经是相爱已久的恋人一般。

　　等结缩小一些，丸山就扭着想从安田的后穴里抽出来，被安田不满地打了屁股：“急什么，这样很疼的。”丸山无奈只好又和安田抱在一起亲吻，心里祈祷着，希望plan B的有效时间还没过去。总算能退出来，丸山赶紧把药丸塞进安田嘴里，嘟嘟囔囔着：“这次时间间隔有些长，不过不在发情期，受孕率应该没有那么高，希望没有什么意外。”安田好笑地看着男人纠结着脸给自己注射信息素中和剂样子说：“隆平，抱我去洗澡。”收好针剂和药片的丸山赶紧用浴衣包起安田，抱起安田往浴室走。安田缩在丸山怀里，突然感到无比疲惫，还没等走到浴室，就已经闭上眼睛，在大海一般信息素中陷入睡眠。

　　最近的防备开始松懈了呢，章大。丸山愉快的勾唇笑起来，连鼻子都不自觉小声哼起荒腔走板的小调。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看两个alpha肿么耍帅，然后只有一点点大仓和OFC的肉。。毕竟，这章是可怜的阿烤回忆篇。不好意思让大家看这样的流水账的我真是罪孽深重。持续鸣谢灯老师的鼎力相助呜呜呜QAQ

　　新年假期结束后，吉原热闹非凡的气息持续着，寻欢作乐的人群和游客依然络绎不绝。地区上，政治活动和毒品交易趁着年后人们神经惫懒之时又活跃起来，安田的桌案上又陆续出现几份毒品流向的报告。当然，头疼得不止安田一人，还有假期结束要回公司开股东大会的丸山隆平，看早报新闻才知道丸山制药又获得了几种特效药的生产经销，这无疑是背后搭上厚生省的大哥拉来的生意，丸山摸着下唇想，这么大的资金流动看来生意相当不错呢。

　　安田敲敲丸山的碗：“再看下去要迟到了。”

　　丸山这才放下报纸，端起饭碗，嘴上抱怨着：“今天股东大会，总有种不祥的预感。”不知是不是因为在安田大人身边锻炼久了，连动物直觉都有所提升，丸山隆平在今天的股东大会上不仅被自己大哥劈头盖脸大肆批评一番，扔了一身年度报表，最倒霉的是文件翻飞的纸页带倒茶水泼坏了丸山一身簇新的西装。似乎是年夜饭时积累过大压力的丸山大哥，因为拉到大笔生意总算扬眉吐气似的，不仅会上对小弟毫不客气，先批业绩上毫无建树，连上班缺勤都要揪出来说，会上丸山保持着客气疏离的微笑，迎接对面猛烈地嘴炮，想着无非是在众股东面前让自己落了面子。哪想到会下对面火力不减，把丸山堵在过道里当着员工的面不停数落，说他好好一个alpha不要脸去给一个beta当情人，说到激动处还想抬手扇丸山的巴掌。

　　跟着安田练了几个月，一个普通beta的巴掌接不住？“大哥，适可而止。”丸山握住对面挥舞的手腕。西装袖子被捏皱，对方皱着眉一甩手臂，哼哼道：“不知道哪儿学来的坏毛病，目无尊长。”丸山面无表情定定地低头俯视这个比自己大上十多岁的男人，藏在镜片后的双眼竟让对方感到一丝胆寒。

　　自己的窝囊弟弟，什么时候有这种气势了？丸山大哥的心中充满了问号。没等他参透，丸山已经松开手，毫不在意似的整整西装外套，又露出平时人畜无害的笑容说着敬语告辞。而首次正面反抗哥哥的丸山一瞬间意识到，原来那个把自己罩在阴影中的大哥，也不过是个快要秃顶还驼背的矮小男人。

　　与丸山这边的心情舒畅对比起来，大仓忠义就没有那么轻松愉快了。夜间营业快要开始时，白皮揣着东西敲开大仓的休息室。此时重冈和浜田一前一后，化妆梳头，忙得不可开交。白皮把信封塞到大仓手里，撇撇嘴道：“新年假期的加班费也附在后面了。”

　　大仓忍住翻白眼的冲动，挥挥手让重冈和浜田先出去，万事屋亲自上门送的情报一定是最优先级。等下属都退到门外后，大仓才拆开信封把里面薄薄一张纸取出展开。情报不长，但是出现的名字足以左右这次地方议员的票选结果。其实来龙去脉很简单，因为政治资金不足，上面需要足够的钱来支持政选。拉不到赞助只能想办法自己生财，丸山的大哥为了巴结上面自然尽心尽力，扶持母家那边有关系的候选人。可惜丸山制药真正发展起来也就近十多年，大量资金投入到生产经销上，账面上真正能够支持政选的流水并不算十分丰厚。安田组旗下的药品贸易公司也是最近两年才和丸山制药正式建立合作关系，双方的联系也止于白道上的正经交易。

　　致使丸山大哥走上洗黑钱的路子的是，新依附于安田组负责酒吧街生意的藤田组。藤田组长是个年近四十的alpha，本质是激进的alpha至上主义者，早就对自己被一个beta压在头上感到极度不满，由于是新进组并没有经历过安田组之前数次血腥肃清，因此对安田章大其人的手段也只是有所耳闻。藤田以前就做过毒品生意，可惜安田组明令禁止白粉买卖，才忍痛断了财路，直到新一年地方议员选举，丸山家支持的在野党和安田组支持的执政党之争浮上水面，他才窥见一丝机会。他以安田组的名义找上丸山大哥寻求合作，愿意支持在野党的议员，从而打压安田组在白道上的势力，等安田组本组的实力被大大削弱后，自己就能趁虚而入，一举坐上安田组的第一把交椅，这样整个安田组的财力都会流入在野党和丸山制药的口袋。安田组从战后发展至今，财力之雄厚几个丸山制药都比不上，就算不能扶藤田组上位，搭着原来的线继续卖毒品，赚回来的资金也够支持部分地方选举了。

　　商谈的结果便是，丸山制药这边负责制造，藤田组负责销售，收回来的钱用于投资丸山大哥名下的私产，一家小型的高科技生物制药企业，当然这个公司就是个走账面的皮包公司，回流的资金都投入到政治活动中。

　　按照老规矩盯着大仓把情报烧掉，白皮才开口：“嘛，这些都是从间接证据来的推论，窝点和账本都没找到，不过那个狸猫脸在内部有内应，想必有方向查起来应该很快。”

　　一听到狸猫脸，大仓脸立刻垮下来，精致的妆容都掩饰不住眼角眉梢满意的杀气，白皮发出不屑地嘘声：“要说你哪里比不上丸山，大概就是这点吧。”说完，不管大仓生气的样子，白皮自顾自地起身离开，对门口守着的重冈和浜田点点头才离开。

　　晚上的宴席，在座的人都能一眼看出大仓太夫兴致缺缺。定番的表演结束后，大仓见在场没什么必须全程陪侍的大人物，自己更是没有凑热闹的兴致，便在一番亲切的寒暄后，拎着酒壶退场了。下午白皮那句话在他脑海里挥之不去，万事屋的老板眼光毒辣，众所周知，虽然不愿承认，但从白皮嘴里吐出来的评价必定有其道理。

　　大仓忠义把丸山隆平的生平资料当作下酒菜，品起白皮那句轻描淡写的评价。丸山从小到大几乎没有得到过父母的关爱，生活在一个虚假的家庭中，大哥目空一切，母亲儒弱无能，父亲伪善好色，丸山没有长歪大概要得益于父亲好面子得把他送进昂贵的知名寄宿学校。过早的寄宿生活让丸山隆平学会成年人的生存之道，如何讨老师的喜欢，如何和朝夕相处的少爷小姐们玩成一片，从不过分出色，也不过分平庸，成绩中上，运动神经出色。可惜这些优点，都没有得到家里的任何重视，倒是他那个大哥一直视小弟为眼中钉肉中刺，深怕他长大后来和自己分家产，处处打压贬低，让父亲对小儿子更加疏远。丸山分化为alpha后，这种欺压变本加厉，即便在这样的打压下，丸山依然考上名校医学院，虽然最后在他大哥的阻挠下没有能顺利当上医生。大仓想着这要是放在自己身上，早就动手杀了那个秃子吧，还等到现在？

　　就忍耐这一点来说，丸山隆平这个男人无疑十分出色。大仓忠义想到，如果说丸山隆平遇事都能忍，那自己所有的耐性大概都长在安田章大身上了吧。忍耐自己不去标记他，忍耐自己不去杀了任何一个接近安田的alpha，忍耐自己不靠近他，幸好之前安田也没有亲近的人。保持着，大概小章哪天就想通了呢的念头，大仓忍耐至今，可是没想到自己的退让却让丸山隆平这个家伙有机可趁。

　　也许，那个时候就不应该让安田推开自己。大仓抿了口酒，遥望着没有群星，却被璀璨霓虹映得污浊不堪的夜空，不知心中是后悔多一份还是怨恨多一丝。

　　大仓在挂牌接客之前，就已经是安田组背后的处刑人了。可以说，参与组内事物方面，大仓比安田还早些。大仓被勒令蓄发的第二年就作为新人安排进内部肃清组，成为下属的处刑人参与组内一些见不得人的事物，包括如何伪造凶案现场，处理组内叛徒，卧底等等。组内的暗潮涌动，处刑人最为敏感，因为有异动的部分通常都是由他们负责剔除，那么有关联的人物都是有他们第一时间发现线索。作为安田组组长手下最为心腹的下属，外人却是不知其身份的，他们打散分布在各个组内，起到监视作用。大仓的枪法和武艺甚至比安田更出色，对安田家极为忠心，是处刑人的不二人选。大仓十七岁时毫无犹豫砍下敌人首级，并驱车至深山老林和前辈一起埋尸后，回来后抱着安田哭过一场后，第二日便和没事人一样继续上学。

　　当上处刑人后，大仓身上的戾气越来越重，甚至到毫无收敛的地步。在学校里，大仓无意识一瞥能让路过的同学吓到一屁股坐在地上，很多以前的朋友都渐渐疏远大仓。这让教授他舞蹈的老师安田夫人狠狠进行了打手心教育，这样满身杀气的模样可当不了合格的太夫。夫人软软的手掌砸在大仓掌心，却如擂鼓敲在心上。本以为杀人对自己毫无影响，原来只是不自知。

　　后来一次出任务回来，途中下起暴雨，大仓一行人都被暴雨浇透，还要继续刨坑埋人。此时大仓已经长发披肩，被雨淋以后，泥点子甩到头发上，弄得大仓灰头土脸，衣服上血迹晕染开，弄得里头白背心都是血渍。浑身难受的大仓简直想再去捅人两刀，回到安田宅，却发现安田守在后门的走廊里，手里捏着书，脚边摆着毛巾。房里透出昏黄的灯光模糊了安田安静的侧脸轮廓，听见大仓略显迟滞的脚步声。安田抬头笑着朝大仓招手，等大仓走近，安田一把用毛巾把大仓的脑袋包住搓揉起来。大仓站在走廊下的泥地里傻傻仰视安田，安田的脸逆着光看不真切，但大仓想，那个时候安田的眼神一定很温柔。

　　因为他说：“小忠，下回记得早点回来呀。”

　　大仓忠义只觉得雨声虫鸣全都褪去，所有感知只剩头上那双微微用力搓揉的手，隔着毛巾依旧透出微微暖意，大仓情不自禁抱住安田，湿漉漉的身体紧紧贴住对方，希望从那里汲取足够的热意，能捂热自己冷透的躯壳。沾着泥水的脸颊发丝蹭在安田的浴衣上，却没有惹来半句怨言，大仓的耳朵里反而传来对方憋闷的哼笑，有节奏的鼓动让柔软的腹部和大仓的脑袋轻轻撞击，惹得大仓鼻子一热，推开安田害臊地噔噔爬上台阶，顶着毛巾跑向浴室。

　　那之后，大仓身上的戾气突然得以收敛，挥刀举枪时都只能感知到淡漠的杀气，大仓成了最为出色的处刑者，直到安田家主去世，大仓已经是处刑人内部的高级干部了。不过，大仓养成了一个极其糟糕的毛病，就是杀人的时候绝对不轧头发，长到大腿处也只是在发尾松松束起。然而，即便是这样如杀神般的大仓忠义，依然小心翼翼地被安田章大护在羽翼下。

　　安田组组长夫妇被暗杀后，安田章大为了能坐稳这个位置，只好让自己看起来无懈可击，除非杀了他，没有什么能威胁他。大仓怎么会不懂安田的想法，人前的淡漠疏离，决策的变相流放，无非是想保护自己，让外人知道，大仓忠义根本不被安田章大放在眼里，甚至被忌惮。不合，猜忌，多么好的保护伞，这样谁能想到自己就是安田章大最不能碰的逆鳞。虽然被安田保护让大仓多少有些不甘心，但是作为处刑人的大仓忠义那时杀了多少头头脑脑，他自己心里清楚，看似风平浪静的安田组下多少人早有反意，稍有不慎，便是尸骨无存。

　　可是经过两轮肃清后，安田组内已经安稳不少，大仓想，这个时候总能接自己回去了吧，再也不用挤在吉原那栋什么也没有的高级公寓里，每日每夜想着心上人了，即使不能标记，守着安田也好。就在此时，事态急转直下，安田的beta二姐，清美小姐被绑架。

　　肃清过后，对于安田清美的保护措施并没之前那么严格后，立刻有人抓住机会跳出来以此为把柄要挟，由此可见，多少人盯着安田组的肥肉蠢蠢欲动。安田怒火中烧，却不能亲自出马，最后清美小姐是大仓带着人救出的，此时只有较为年长的中间和浜田是大仓一手调教的处刑人，跟在大仓身后一起行动。

　　那天最让二人难忘的不仅是潜入藏匿处找到清美小姐后，大仓大人仅靠一把太刀，无视刀光剑影枪林弹雨，生生劈出一条血路，挥刀转身间，长发飞舞，扬起落樱般飘飘洒洒的绝美血雨；还有回到本楼后，两人加上随侍在大仓身边的小泷望花了几小时，换了不知多少轮水才把大仓那一头凝滞在发丝间的血水清洗干净。

　　这件事让安田胆怯了，他只好积极的寻求联姻，让姐姐能赶紧嫁出去不受来自安田组的威胁，清美小姐看着弟弟憔悴的脸，没多少挣扎，在众多相亲对象中挑了一个有好感也算好男人的beta完成联姻，这才算让安田了却一桩心事，与此同时，把大仓安排回身边的计划则无限期搁置。

　　就这样别扭地过了一年，大仓再也无法忍受安田对自己感情的无视，以及每天只能无望地想着安田的样子回忆着安田的气味自慰。起因虽然是醉酒，然而当怀里凑上来一个娇小可爱，还留着娇俏短发的beta姑娘，软糯着尖细的嗓音喊：“大仓大人。”大仓终于放弃抵抗心底的欲望，搂住对方不管不顾地开房。

　　第一次和女人做爱的大仓还有些生疏，温柔的beta姑娘引导着他，教他如何抚慰女人结构略有不同的身体，生涩地摸到不同的穴口时还会怔楞，姑娘一双光滑的小手握撸动大仓的阴茎，把尺寸惊人的性器缓缓放入自己润滑的阴道内，任由对方大力进出抽插，而她甚至有幸目睹，那个传说中的大仓太夫埋在自己不算丰润的胸口哭得像个不谙世事的少年。没有信息素的刺激，让大仓没有成结，只是沮丧的把精液播撒给橡胶制品。

　　次日大仓体贴的把beta姑娘送回住处，带着一身情欲的气息直接去了安田宅。惯常在书房批阅文件的安田看见衣衫略有不整的大仓初时诧异，而看到大仓敞开的衬衣领口一片吻痕让安田了然。

　　“你不生气么？”大仓俯视着跪坐在桌案前的安田。安田只是侧头避开，若无其事道：“你指什么？”

　　大仓弯腰捏住安田的下巴，一手扯开自己的领口，让安田直面自己和别人做爱的痕迹。大仓在安田耳边低吼：“这啊！”

　　安田无奈道：“注意安全，如果真有喜欢的人，记得告诉我。”抬头认真地看着大仓因为生气而晶亮的眼睛，明明已经二十多岁了，却还和十几岁似的，一生气就容易流泪。大仓揪住安田的和服衣领，一脸难以置信：“章大，你说……注意安全？”

　　大仓忍不住被气笑了，松开安田的衣领捂着肚子爆发出一连串响彻天际的笑声，眼泪顺着脸颊滑进嘴里，呛进气管，震天的笑声变成撕心裂肺的咳嗽，即便如此也抑制不住大仓撕心裂肺的笑声。

　　是你说不在意的啊，章大。

　　自那以后，大仓就开始了同样不知期限的猎艳之旅，后来图方便就带人去八重齿老板的旅馆打炮，第一次还被老板为难的说教过，后来老板发现根本没用，就只好抱着有钱不赚白不赚的心态，一直给大仓留出安全的环境和不同的女人上床做爱。

　　二人之间微妙的平衡，虚伪的和平协议，最后被从天而降的丸山隆平打破。

　　


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二人花支线正式开启。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惯例鸣谢ruka，灯老师夫妇跑火车的鼎力相助！

　　“趁虚而入”的丸山隆平从来没想过自己的人生，在某个节点后会变得如何波澜壮阔。丸山自己也曾经抱着相信科学的心态咨询过心理医生，然而收效甚微，从小被建立起来的心理阴影，并没有想象中那样容易克服。

　　从懂事起丸山就生活在被上位者支配的环境中，就像被绳索束缚的象，即便成年后已经拥有难以想象巨大能量，依然难以挣脱童年时便拴在脖子上的锁链，养成了逆来顺受的本能。所幸，丸山隆平砸在心理医师身上的钱没算完全打水漂，常年禁锢着丸山的封印被揭开一条缝隙，让被关在门内的幼童窥见一丝外头广阔的世界。反抗的种子，终于破土而出，艰难地顶开岩缝间稀松的碎石，细瘦的芽闻到来自阳光的芬芳。而在接触到安田组的力量后，丸山注视着镜中的自己时再也不是曾经软弱可欺的少年，而是一个顶天立地的成年alpha，有精明的头脑和强健的体魄。

　　然而，即便在安田章大向他展示了一片天高海阔的壮丽图景后，眼前状况依然让他难以瞬间适应。几个月前还是连普通混混都打不过的小医生大少爷，转脸几个月后就要面对黑帮火拼，枪林弹雨，还面不改色，对于丸山来说还是相当有难度的。面对这种状况维持面瘫脸不让自己惊声尖叫已经拼尽全力，而身边掌握全局的情人气定神闲地伸出胳臂把自己挡在身后，深陷战局中央的则是拥有艳丽长相的情敌，同为alpha却能面不改色左手格洛克射击右手挥动打刀，行云流水地斩出朵朵血花。

　　愣在原地的丸山不知所措地一会儿看看安田，发现安田并没有什么特殊表现，只好又把视线转回到大仓身上，那么好看的人像阿修罗降临人间，就连杀人也拥有残酷的美感。安田见对面总算有人想到掏出重火力时才转头对丸山说：“隆平，你去车里呆着，小心流弹。”注意到丸山微颤的膝盖僵硬的身体，安田对随侍的桐山点头，桐山会意半推着把丸山塞进车后座。安田又示意蹲在另一边车轮旁端着步枪的藤井流星说：“小心别伤着大仓。”流星眨眼间一枪爆头对面端着冲锋枪的小头目，安田满意点头，轻轻挥手示意流星继续射击，保证大仓不被放黑枪。

　　对方自以为是地企图埋伏惯例参加各区头目会议的安田，这种会议通常不允许携带大量保镖，算是各区大佬间不成文的规矩。对方瞄准这个时机想要杀安田，并且埋伏在安田每次都会有所变化的行进路线上，想必是身边有人通风报信。可惜的是，对面以为安田身边人少就能轻易干掉的小算盘，只能落空。组内一直偶有动荡，让安田把组内实战能力最强的处刑人逐步调回身边，家里看起来是帮佣的年轻下属也都是处刑人预备役。虽然处刑人对于各组的监管力度没有之前那么强，但安田组核心的力量却重新凝聚起来，成为一股不容忽视的力量。刚刚并进组内并没有得到各方信赖的藤田组长自然不知道这些内幕消息，以为安田只是个傀儡，背后操控安田组的其实是那帮扶安田上位的行将就木的老头们。因此，这场藤田信心满满的埋伏，注定只能血腥收场。

　　藤田组这次手笔不小，流回手里的黑钱想必有一部分流进了军火贩子手里，至于是谁卖给他的这笔账之后自然会慢慢清算。但是以为几把冲锋枪霰弹枪十几把手枪还有一些军用匕首就能干掉安田，未免太蠢。安田不屑地看着对面连手枪后坐力都控制不了的杀手，怕不是自己这边两三个人就能处理了，甚至轮不到自己出手。对面火力看起来很足，其实不然，大部分子弹都是流弹冲着天放了，毕竟以前是做白粉生意的，怎么能和战争时期舞刀弄枪起家的安田组比。不过这种火力下，难保不会有那么一两颗子弹瞎猫碰上死耗子。大仓的上臂和腰侧都被流弹擦到，血染红了雪白的衬衣却看不出来，因为身上早已被敌人的鲜血浸透。

　　在桐山和流星的交叉火力下，大仓加快了收割速度，最后还绑了两个活口交给中间带回组里审讯。坐在车里被完全保护起来的丸山医生第一次意识到，自己一脚踏进了怎样的世界，但此刻内心涌动着的，不仅是恐惧还有一种火辣辣的血性，埋藏在体内的本能，对刺激的向往。战斗结束后，桐山和浜田留下清理战场，处理尸体缴收武器，封锁现场联系其他的处刑人过来处理尸体，不要给照顾他们的警局上层增添不必要的麻烦。带着一身污浊血迹的大仓甩着打刀上的血水，用手帕擦拭着刀刃上残留的血迹。安田把刀鞘递给大仓，大仓将擦拭干净的爱刀重新收回刀鞘，一身戾气也随着锐利地锋刃没入刀鞘一并消散，回到平时慵懒肆意的模样。

　　丸山发现战斗结束，打开车门下来一眼就看见平时敦厚老实的桐山和浜田一人拖着一具尸体往后头的保镖车后备箱塞，流星则开心的点着地上堆叠的战利品。对尸体丝毫不陌生的丸山并没有像一般人第一次见到尸体时恶心呕吐，还问蹲在一旁的流星急救箱放哪儿了，流星说后备箱里RPG旁边，丸山一拍他脑袋：“下次放到前座去，跟军火放一块儿小心炸车。”流星无辜的摸摸后脑勺点头说是。丸山在安田和大仓无声的注视下，从后备箱里把急救包捞出来，等在两人面前站定，安田和大仓还没回过神。

　　“不处理一下么，小心感染。”丸山指着大仓手臂上的伤。大仓挑眉看向丸山，突然觉得这个男人原来没有想象中的窝囊，刚刚交火的时候明明吓得不行，现在的表现都是不错。安田憋笑转身跟中间交待后面的处理事宜，留下两个alpha在原地大眼瞪小眼。大仓抱着手臂问：“在这儿？”丸山转转眼球：“去后座，卫生点。”

　　大仓怀疑这个狸猫脸才不会那么好心好意给自己处理伤口。当然质疑丸山医生的专业素质，也是空穴来风，不算无凭无实，毕竟就安田的问题上两个人水深火热势不两立，真要给大仓的伤口里加点料还是没问题的。不过丸山隆平励志当一个救死扶伤的好医生，就算是敌人也要尽全力医治，更何况和大仓之间也不是血海深仇。丸山拆除真空包装的消毒剪刀剪开伤口周边的布料，用棉签清理创口周围，进行消毒避免感染。

　　“没什么大事，就是腰上的伤口需要缝针，你记得过几天来找我拆线。“丸山带着口罩声音有些闷，听起来比平时还要绵软。大仓胳臂上贴着大块膏药，腰上的伤口位置不太好，车里位置有限，大仓干脆侧躺在丸山腿上，方便丸山缝针。各种小手术也做过不少，被患者趴在大腿上缝针倒是有生以来头一回，丸山本想说你起来到前面把座椅放下我给你缝，没想到大仓一不做二不休屁股连窝都没挪，直接光棍地趴到自己腿上，把伤口凑到眼前。就着不算特别别扭的姿势，丸山一丝不苟的操着持针钳快速平稳的为大仓缝针。安田处理完后续事物会车上就看见，丸山带着医用手套口罩，大仓上身赤裸的侧躺在丸山腿上，长马尾在座椅上散开，因为疼痛皱着眉头一脸不愉。安田趴在窗口说：“小忠从小就很讨厌受伤，因为怕疼。”结果没等大仓反驳，丸山就先一步开口：“章大没有戴口罩小心细菌哦。”安田赶紧捂上嘴摇头。丸山抬头冲他一笑，又低头引线。

　　收拾完残局后，大仓没事儿人一样继续跟着安田去开会，换了一身西装，流星用干洗洗发水快速给大仓处理了一下头发上的血迹，等到会议地点，大仓已经一身清爽，完全看不出之前浑身是血还受了伤。会上，有资格进到会谈室的只有安田和大仓，其他人只能在外面守着。保镖们大多都是各组的年轻干部，自家大佬在里面看会，他们更多的是在外面随意攀谈，三五聚在一起抽烟巡逻。看着大仓跟在安田屁股后面进会议室，大仓还恶意地回头冲他眨眨眼，见大仓幼稚的动作，丸山会思考这个男人真的只比自己小两岁么？摇摇头把大仓从自己的脑子里赶出去，丸山跟流星还有浜田聚在一起抽烟。

　　流星还赞叹丸山大人真厉害，自己第一次杀人都吓了好久，丸山大人见到尸体都没有反应。丸山深吸一口烟进肚子里，让尼古丁和焦油肆意灼烧自己的肺部，再把满腔的情绪从呼吸道缓缓吐出，也许自己其实很适合踏进这个世界也说不定呢？

　　大仓找丸山来拆线的那天，丸山刚好不在家，大仓见安田吃吃笑道隆平去公司了，大仓瘪嘴嘴上说着你就那么喜欢他啊！安田摸着他的脸无奈道乖乖去拆线，别留疤，看着心疼。“身上又不是没有疤，小章以前从来不说会心疼的，这是那个狸猫脸缝的所以特别关心么？”大仓继续闹着别扭转头告辞。安田托腮看大仓甩着马尾一阵风从书房走出去，还故意把纸门大力关上，小忠在隆平来了以后越来越喜欢撒娇了呐，今天的安田大人依然在忙于公务时不忘惦记着大仓忠义和丸山隆平。

　　从今天起床开始，丸山两只眼皮都狂跳，考虑到自己的年纪应该不是眼睑痉挛，丸山只能安慰自己大概是最近受到过度惊吓有些疲劳。想到今天大仓应该要来找自己拆线，丸山顺手把拆线要用的剪刀钳子纱布胶布一股脑塞进公文包里，不知是不是因为还对医生这个职业有所留恋，或者作为一种提醒，丸山的西装内袋里总是备着一把手术刀。在公司点完卯，处理一些办公桌上需要自己签字的文件。午休之前，大仓突然来了，跟前台说要找丸山制药的丸山隆平专务，这么漂亮的男人让整栋办公楼的人都忍不住多看两眼，有些心思龌龊的人还想这是个beta，难道是二公子的风流债找上门了？

　　大仓进来以后在丸山对面坐下，一脸你赶紧的我很忙的样子。丸山的秘书慌慌张张地把茶水端上来，丸山的办公室基本上没人来拜访，谁不知道丸山家的二公子不受欢迎没有实权，只是装样子的门面，除了有几个钱一无是处。第一次接待大仓这样的客人秘书慌慌张张的还往里偷看也没什么奇怪地。

　　丸山从包里取出工具让大仓侧躺到沙发上，大仓掀起衬衣下摆，把伤口露出来，在沙发上躺好，插线过程很快，消完毒，丸山连口罩都没带挑着线头两下就给拆完了，腰侧敏感的软肉扯着疼，大仓也只是皱眉，在对头面前哼哼唧唧的不要太丢人，最后抹上酒精，贴上纱布胶布就大功告成。“伤口恢复的很好，应该不会留疤，记得定时换胶布，要不然容易感染。”把工具扔进包里，手套扔进办公桌边的垃圾桶，丸山坐回办公桌后端起桌子上的茶杯一口气喝光。之前环境里乱糟糟的没有主意，现在看到大仓没有什么防备露出腰腹，还有线条优美流畅的人鱼线，不禁有些口干舌燥，就人体而言，大仓忠义这个男人确实是拥有超越性别的性感。内心默默唾弃着自己的丸山，勉强给自己找着借口。

　　大仓穿好衣服，就着之前送进来的热水把消炎药吞进肚子里。整整西装，打算回本楼的大仓对丸山说：“你是打算赖在小章身边不走了么？”丸山刚想抬头看大仓，突然感到一阵眩晕，只来得及说：“水……”整个人便栽在桌上，大仓反应迅速，却也只来得及把电话拨给安田，便跟着一同栽倒在地上失去意识。

　　室内只留下电话拨通后响起的安田的声音“喂？小忠，有事么？你不是去找隆平么？喂，小忠。小忠！小……”啪。电话被挂断，难道是信号不好？安田心中涌起一阵不详的预感。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主线主线主线。。。写的有点赶，不知道逻辑通不通顺。  
> 惯例鸣谢灯老师！！！！

　　……喂，喂你们搞什么啊，怎么抓了两个人回来？！

　　不是目标只有一个人的么？……啧，成事不足败事有余……

　　这人是谁你们知道么？哈？你说是丸山的情人，是个beta，刚刚两个人还在办公室卿卿我我？

　　嘭！

　　“啧，痛痛痛……”迷药造成的后遗症在丸山身上特别强烈。

　　“阿拉，大少爷总算醒了。” 大仓的声音从背后慵懒地传出来。没有塞上嘴防止他们呼救无非是因为此处位于地下二层的库房，呼救也不会有人听见。因为丸山和顶着丸山“情人”身份的大仓，出手抓住二人的都是从外面找的生面孔，防止被蹲守的在附近的安田组保镖看出端倪，这也是为什么没能及时认出大仓压根不是什么离谱的丸山“情人”这种可有可无顺手擒来的身份。

　　丸山就着库房应急灯昏暗的灯光大概确认了一下环境，毫无疑问是个库房，旁边箱子上还大剌剌印着丸山制药监制的字样，他那个大哥经营这么多年没点私产不可能，但是这些私产也基本都挂靠在丸山制药旗下，要不然没有生产经销许可怎么洗钱？在公司呆了两年，丸山别的事情没做，把他大哥的底细算是勉勉强强摸到个边，账本必然是拿不到，但是他大哥手里有几处海内外的工厂还是门清。

　　这个工厂位于城郊，顺着流过吉原地区的河道往下游开车两个多小时。这处工厂也是之前他们怀疑过的制毒窝点之一，只是还没来得及下手搜查，人就直接被抓起来了。如果他们被抓到这个地方，是不是可以假定，这处是唯一涉案的工厂呢？丸山思考着目前的状况，刚想开口问大仓：“大仓你……”背后就一空，立春的冷空气嗖得吹到背上让丸山一个哆嗦。

　　“等你醒起码等了四个小时吧，你可睡得够久的。”大仓揉着手腕，把脚上缠着的绳索踢开，活动起四肢。安田和大仓从小就接受耐药性训练，普通迷药在他们身上生效的时间非常短。大仓在车后备箱里的时候就醒过来了，要不是因为丸山，他一个人早就脱险了，还要装睡，这也导致对方在捆绑大仓的时候大仓有足够的空间做手脚。“我昏过去之前给章大打了电话，不过这么长时间过去绑匪早就把绑架信送到他那了吧。”大仓蹲下给丸山松绑嘟囔道：“不是听章大说给你做了反绑架的训练么，怎么还这么没用啊，自己的秘书都能被收买了，真没出息！”

　　丸山想起昏迷前唯一喝下的茶水顿觉颜面无光，本来应该只有自己一个人被绑架的，来找自己拆线的大仓无辜中枪。看来自己并没有尽到靶子的义务啊，丸山苦笑。本来自己的作用就是充当大仓的挡箭牌，结果冲着自己放的暗箭却依然误伤到大仓，真是替身失格。

　　大仓把衬衣的袖子挽起来，对丸山说：“你先躲到货架后面去，一会儿出去了跟紧我别乱跑。”丸山点头，把绳子顺手扔进废纸箱里，往仓库角落移动。这个工厂因为基本不开工才被拿来用作掩护，所以许多不用的试剂都堆在仓库里面，丸山甚至能看到玻璃柜里的大瓶浓硫酸，顺手把硫酸瓶子在捏在手里。便龟缩进角落，透过货架观望在门口准备动作的大仓。在见识到大仓的真正武力以后，丸山自己那点三脚猫功夫自然拿不出手，乖乖听话才是不给大仓添麻烦。

　　听到角落里不再传来细细簌簌的动静后，大仓知道丸山已经藏好，便开始大力撞门。铁门的隔音效果非常好，之前两个人刻意压低声音说话都没有人进来说明外面听不见里面的动静，地下二层大部分无线电设备都没有信号，离开房间的人是用对讲机联络，说明对方只能使用短距离的无线电通讯和手机WIFI，说不定连WIFI信号都非常不好，那么只要破坏掉对讲机就可以了。撞击完铁门后迅速躲到货架后方守株待兔。

　　绑匪由于对人质武力值的严重低估，只让两个人守在门口，两人手中虽然有强火力，但是在这么近的距离下还没等反应过来就已经被从货架后告诉蹿出的大仓撂倒夺枪，大仓在昏暗的环境中准确的将另一人的无线电击碎，透过对讲机，子弹和碎片插进对方的左肩。再给躺在地上的人补上一枪，地下二层的设施除了仓库就是控制污水排放的设施，因为人力有限，只在门口和一个主要出口设置了巡逻点。谁知道只是抓个小医生的轻松活计，结果失手把小医生背后的阎王抓进来呢。大仓又在货架后蹲了几分钟确定没有人增援后，才招呼丸山出来，两人搜了一番尸体，把两人身上的霰弹枪，手枪和匕首别好。

　　“你移动靶成绩怎么样？”大仓检查着弹夹问丸山。

　　“凑合。”丸山不算熟练的拆卸弹夹。大仓看着直摇头：“真弱，备用弹夹都给我，你一共9发保命省着点用，我们先出去……”

　　“等等，我刚刚在后面看见了一些他们制毒必须要用的材料，制毒窝点就在这个工厂的可能性很大，他们用这个工厂之前的实验室应该就足够了，刚刚后面有地图，实验室在他们地下一层最右侧，而这个仓库在中间，实验室后面有直接通往外界的消防梯。我们确认以后可以直接从那边出去。”丸山用刚刚顺来的笔简略画出路线。

　　大仓歪头一笑：“既然都来了，当然不能空手回去，后备箱的滋味可不好受呐。”

　　“安田大人，这是藤田组那边送来的东西。”流星把一个小纸包送到安田手里，里面是一封信和丸山的常年使用的银边镜框，镜框上长期使用磨掉的漆都一模一样，应该不是伪造，联想到之前大仓那通电话。信上写着释放人质的要求，巨额赎金只是附带，想要埋伏安田一行才是真。安田不会因为情人出动太多人手，之前准备不足导致突袭失败，现在在自己的地盘交易，必定要让安田有来无回。安田心想，自己本可以不用管丸山隆平的死活，反正他死了，大仓作为无辜被牵连的人，对方发现身份后也不会那么快被杀死，作为安田组的高级干部，藤田想要拉拢大仓比想要杀掉他更多。那么不在乎丸山的死活自然比以身负险强得多，起码自己和大仓都不会有事，还能里应外合做掉藤田顺理成章不动声色的接手他手里的势力。

　　但是，为什么那么舍不得呢。安田看着手里的银边眼镜犹豫起来，想起那个男人只穿一点点靠在书房外的廊柱上耍帅，戴着眼镜装模作样满脸斯文捧着电脑看文献，结果好不容易等到自己出来却丢脸地打了喷嚏。后来给他在书房支了矮几允许他在没有会议的时候在旁边看书，丸山就真的用空闲时间读了好几本专攻omega生理学方面的书，还问自己要不要回学校重新读书研究这个方向好照顾自己的身体；在书房坐久还会被丸山抓着做傻乎乎的手操和广播体操，明明比起来更需要好好运动的是他才对；比较起来丸山才是更缺爱的人，在自己面前却总是非常温柔，温柔到自己都忘记起初放任这个男人在自己身边的目的是什么了；每天睡前会给自己按摩，会温柔的做爱，缠绵的接吻，自己偶尔主动一点那个男人甚至会脸红，不是什么小处男却意外非常纯情。

　　还想再吃到他每天带回来的惊喜甜品呢。

　　“流星，准备好赎金，备车。”安田把信件在火盆里烧掉，转身将眼镜收进矮柜。“给藤田准备一点惊喜。”

　　“是，安田大人。”流星会意退下。

　　既然真有胆子敢动我的人，就让你们知道动了我的人，要付出什么代价。

　　“嘭！嘭！”放倒守在楼梯口的巡逻人员，破坏掉对讲机。距离两人从地下二层移动到一层已经有十多分钟了，按照正常流程，他们应该很快会向所有人确认状况，这样一来二人的情况也暴露了，距离敌人找到他们的行踪已经没有多少时间。大仓的移动速度非常快，幸而整个制药厂的右翼设施和工厂主体的流水线是分开的，因此路程并不长。到了实验室门口，明显看到有蹲守的人多了起来，装束也不太相同，之前的生面孔应该是外面雇来的，人手虽不算多，但是在大仓看来比门口蹲着的几个穿西装梳背头的可强上不少，要不是藤田那边的情报不够准确，想来也不是这么容易逃出来的。藤田组的主要兵力都去埋伏安田了，这边反而防守薄弱。大仓舔着下唇想，送上门的怎可轻易放过。

　　大仓让丸山把浓硫酸瓶子拿出来，示意他往聚在门口的4人处扔。丸山会意，练了这么久的力量总算不是白练。确认好瓶口密封完好，丸山把硫酸瓶子从距离10多米处抛投至四人上方，大仓闪身出来，嘭一枪把硫酸瓶子打碎，炸开的浓硫酸混着玻璃渣泼洒在四人身上，有倒霉蛋眼睛溅到，发出惨嚎，没等他们掏枪，大仓已经点掉两个受伤不重的，剩下两个还示意丸山练手，之前和佣兵交火的时候都把丸山好好保护在后面，现在总算有机会让他开两枪，丸山为难的看着大仓：“我好歹是个医生……”

　　“啧，知道了。”大仓不耐烦两枪放倒剩下两个。实验室里面制毒工人听到外面枪声都低头蹲在地上不敢动。实验室是电子识别，需要门禁，嫌麻烦地大仓一枪把锁打坏。“喂，你们，都滚。”晃了晃手上的枪。工人们为了保命自然鼠窜而出。丸山掏出之前从佣兵身上搜到的手机拍照，而大仓守在门口，这么大动静，佣兵再不知道就是真蠢了。

　　幸运的是丸山还找到了交易账本，整个洗钱环节最重要的部分也齐了。

　　不幸的是，门口的大仓已经和对方开始交火。另外的出口也被佣兵堵住，丸山手上拿着文件只能抱头躲在大仓身后。想要无伤出去看来是有些难度了，大仓盯着离消防梯最近的那个出口想到。丸山盯着操作台上的试剂，扫视，突然站起来冲向实验台，把几个塑料瓶抓在手里回到门后。

　　“这群工人操作太不规范了，氢氟酸乱放，这个不是玻璃瓶，多打两枪，洒到他们身上就行了。”丸山为了拿试剂出了一身冷汗，手臂也被子弹扫到。还好药剂没有被打到，那真是赔了夫人又折兵。

　　丸山先扔了几个被工人扫到地上的烧杯瓶，再把试剂瓶夹在中间扔过去，不足十米的交火距离，试剂在空中洒出来，站在前面的两人不幸中招，很快衣物的纤维被腐蚀，酸液接触到皮肤，刺痛蔓延开，但是氢氟酸的毒素要在几个小时之后才会变成剧痛，现在如果不做紧急措施几个小时之后命都保不住。

　　趁着双方交换位置时大仓一把抓住丸山的胳臂强行突破，一枪直接打中其中一个人的眼睛，十米不远大仓三步就跨到了，对面刚刚想射击就被大仓踩到地上割喉，中毒的两人想开枪结果被看起来毫无威胁的丸山近距离击中，射偏后被大仓补刀彻底失去意识。

　　后面的人要穿过整个实验室来围堵两个人已经来不及，只能从后面追踪。厂房很大，不是所有消防梯都有人把守。实验室的消防梯出来就是停车场，抢了一辆运货的卡车，两个人顺利带着战利品逃出生天，只是这次负伤的换成了丸山。

　　到了地上总算有信号后，大仓开车，丸山用大仓提供的紧急联络电话，万事屋先生的24小时通畅业务号报了平安，还把拍到的实验室照片发送过去。

　　而此时，安田正在和藤田组的对峙，按照约定安田只带了一车人进来，自己和亲随都没有带武器。收到万事屋联络消息的流星对安田耳语两句，安田点点头。雇佣兵那边任务失败后，想要联络藤田，结果藤田组所有人都在紧张的准备交火根本没有注意那边来的消息，本以为万无一失，却在最开始就出了纰漏。

　　把钱箱交接后，皮笑肉不笑的藤田组长还兴致勃勃握着安田章大的手道：“安田章大，今天你来了，钱留下，你人也留下吧。”收到信号，藤田组所有人都掏出武器。

　　“哦？这可不一定吧。”藤田组长怔楞间，已经被安田反手抽出腰间的短刀割喉。颈动脉被割破，血喷涌而出，溅到安田身上。

　　组长被杀，藤田组的人举起武器准备射击却发现自己被枪指着脑袋。

　　藤田组长的尸体摊在地上，死不瞑目，至死也不知道自己怎么会轻易被一个beta杀死。

　　  
　　

　　


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 持续鸣谢知名不具的灯老师！！二人花正式上线！

　　“这次也多谢惠顾。”白皮微微点头，把装满现金的箱子扣好：“不过，这次的后续处理可能会比较麻烦，那两个小子的动作不算小搞得惊动警视厅，我托人压下去了。记者那边的通稿也写好了，我会通知他们曝光时机的。”

　　“一直以来麻烦您了。”安田躬身。这次因为冲动导致计划被全盘打乱，害得万事屋急匆匆来给他擦屁股。新区群龙无首；议员那边也落下把柄；强行启用大部分隐藏身份的处刑人暴力铲除藤井组，致使组内动荡；大仓和丸山因为在实验室枪战，不小心炸了人家半层楼。丸山大哥的那家药厂，明面上还是正经企业，大部分还是普通工人，听到爆炸声报警后，警方也顺利介入。

　　不过对于后续一切麻烦的工作，安田都毫无怨言。说到底也是自己做的决定，明明应该把丸山隆平当作露水情人，弃子，却在关键时刻，动了心，生了情，无法割舍，放不下点滴温存。

　　爆炸三天后，一出政治丑闻被各大新闻媒体曝光。在野党竞选洗钱制毒丑闻，一条完整的洗钱链被曝光，参与人员众多，骇人听闻。而实验室爆炸被解释成制毒人员操作失误致使实验室爆炸起火，警方才得以顺利发现制毒窝点。不过，丸山大哥作为药厂的幕后老板被摘了出来，因此，丸山制药本身没有受到这场风波的牵连，不过母族势力整个遭到倾轧，也让丸山大哥元气大伤。

　　那天回来后，安田曾经问过丸山：“现在你已经能复仇了，想怎么做就放手去做吧，就算想当整个丸山家的主人也没有问题。”然而，丸山沉默片刻，只是问安田要了部分账本的复印件就离开了。

　　坐在一旁的大仓，转头看着丸山的背影消失在门口问道：“你费了那么大力气，舍得放他走？”没等安田开口，大仓一甩马尾转头盯着安田欲言又止的模样。

　　现在是时候来谈谈我们两个的事了吧，章大。

　　“二少爷回来了。”

　　丸山踏进客厅发现果然一个不少全在客厅坐着，从来没正眼看过自己的父亲，懦弱胆小的母亲，目中无人的大哥，满心算计的嫂子，脑肥肠满的侄子。丸山把手中的文件袋放在客厅茶几上，丸山大哥拍着沙发扶手破口大骂：“你，都是你，都是你这个畜生！”丸山隆平看着青筋暴起的大哥，内心没有喜悦也没有愤怒，用看陌生人的眼神看着相处了二十多年的‘家人’。

　　“我不介意把完整资料曝光给报社，实验室的照片是我亲手拍的，账本原件也在我这儿。大哥要是想出名，我不介意帮个小忙。”丸山站在装饰壁炉前，不骄不躁。

　　丸山大哥暴跳如雷，从沙发上跳起来想要揍他，却被他一把抓住胳臂惯到地上。“你们找的雇佣兵挺厉害，我差点就交代在那儿。”丸山隆平蹲下来，低头注视着那个想置自己于死地的男人，丸山大哥目眦欲裂：“你这个叛徒，只怪子弹不长眼，没让你死在那儿！”丸山回想起在实验室里，挡在自己前面的高大男人，也是冷嘲热讽地说着：快躲好，被打成筛子我绝对不会拖着你的尸体出去。

　　“说吧，你想要什么？”至始至终沉默的丸山董事长眼见自己一直以来自满的大儿子被从未正视过的二儿子死死踩在脚底，像被摘了翅膀的蜻蜓，在地上丑陋的扭动着有些肥胖的肉身，终于抬头第一次看清了二儿子，并问他，你，想要什么。

　　“我，什么也不想要了，丸山先生。”丸山隆平抱着手臂，含笑看着这个血缘上的父亲。丸山董事长怔楞之中，丸山隆平继续说道：“我对这个家，整个产业没有一点兴趣，纸袋里面有我找律师出具的有效文件证明我放弃继承权，还有断绝家族关系的文书。”

　　丸山大哥本来趴在地上，却一个翻身坐起来死死抓住自己弟弟的西裤：“你说什么？！”

　　“我只有两个要求，不要再来打扰我的生活，善待母亲。不然，我随时可以曝光你做的事情。丸山先生，请你记住，我丝毫不介意拉整个丸山制药下水，对于这个家来说，我已经是外人了。”丸山半合着眼一脚踹开扒在自己大腿上的男人，缓步走到主座边，低头俯视着自己曾经威严的父亲。即便是那个一手撑起丸山制药盛世的男人，也已经满头银发，曾经满脸的威严，也被时光磨出沟壑。丸山家主抬头看着自己年轻英俊的小儿子，终于明白，丸山制药庙小，已经容不下他了。

　　丸山隆平对着母亲，深深鞠了一躬，转身头也不回的离开这座束缚自己迄今为止二十多年人生的洋房。

　　至此，丸山隆平作为一个独立的人，终于自由了。

　　踏出丸山大宅的那一刻，丸山隆平如获新生，褪去一层腐朽的躯壳，迎接新的人生。而在这崭新的蓝图里，有一个核心，叫做，安田章大。

　　“我听狸猫脸说了哦。”大仓倾身逼近安田，安田依然保持着标准的坐姿没有丝毫动摇。

　　“那家伙居然心甘情愿当靶子，他是不是傻啊？”大仓摸上安田最近显著变得光滑的脸颊笑道：“不过，最傻的是章大你啊。傻傻的把我推开，以为这样我就安全了么？结果呢，是祸躲不过呀。无论如何，我都会受伤，会被卷进麻烦，甚至会死。如果章大真的舍得放开我，早就把我赶出安田组了，还需要什么拙劣的替身把戏？！”

　　大仓的每一个字都刺进安田的心里，是啊，自己所做的不过是自欺欺人罢了。安田覆上大仓停在自己脸颊上微凉的手背，垂眸盯着榻榻米上一成不变的纹路，企图避开大仓的眼睛。

　　明明是自己陷得太深，分明都是一己私欲，却要冠冕堂皇地说着漂亮话，自以为是的把人推开，美其名曰保护他，到最后却被现实无情的戳穿虚伪的假面。还有丸山，自己先行冷酷地画下条条框框，却贪恋着这个男人无时不刻的温柔，这样自私的自己怎么配得上两个人的一往情深呢。先推开的是自己，先无情的是自己，最后动情不舍的也是自己。

　　“喂，别一副难过的样子啊，章大。”大仓揽过安田的脖子把人埋进自己的怀抱。Alpha的怀里，和记忆中的一样，温暖坚实，织物上清新的alpha气息让安田呼吸一滞，随后忍不住大口吞吐哦着久违的alpha信息素。啊，真没出息，最后竟然需要被伤得最深的那一方来安慰自己。安田放松身体埋进大仓怀里，熟悉的味道让安田整个精神都飘忽起来。即便安田和丸山的性生活频繁，全身时常沉浸在丸山大海般沉静温柔的信息素里，大仓的信息素依然像春药一样，成功挑动安田体内的开关。

　　“小忠，我……”安田抬头，却被大仓用唇齿夺去了所有话语。已经长成出色男人的大仓忠义早已不是当年那个全凭本能动作青涩的毛头小子了，在这广袤吉原，可谓身经百战的花魁大人光用唇舌就已经让安田神魂俱颤。安田到嘴边的话早被抛到九霄云外，只剩下身体和灵魂最深处的悸动。大仓一只胳臂就能拦住安田纤细的腰肢，手臂有劲死死把安田劲瘦的腰往自己身上贴，仿佛要融为一体。另一只手解开和服腰带，穿过层层织物，直接摸上久违的肌肤。

　　安田的胸口剧烈鼓动着，全身被大仓不遗余力地挑逗。漫长的亲吻，热烈又缠绵，舌头交缠回转，互相吞吃着对方的津液。在安田身上游走的手更是不安分，宽大的手掌挤压安田微凸的胸口肌肉，修长的手指玩弄敏感的乳尖，让安田忍不住从鼻子里发出满足的哼声。安田身上的火被彻底点着，总算按捺不住开始解大仓的衬衣扣子。大仓轻笑着在安田的耳边低语：“别急。”话毕把安田的和服一气扒下来，安田便赤条条的躺在深色的织物上，下身翘起的阴茎顶着内裤，大仓笑着低头隔着内裤含住安田完全勃起的阴茎，粗糙的织物被口水濡湿，安田倒吸一口冷气，因为前面的刺激后面不自觉的涌出液体，把内裤泡得湿嗒嗒得。

　　隔着内裤的隔靴搔痒让安田十分不满，只好自己伸手把湿乎乎的内裤扒下来，已经完全被开发的身体坦然张开。在自己爱着的alpha面前，安田终于能诚实的打开双腿，把脆弱的穴口暴露在大仓眼前。大仓用指尖轻轻抚慰着随着呼吸张合的穴口，从甬道内被挤出的肠液沾湿手指，带着浓郁的omega香气，即便两人都吃了气味消除剂，但是性腺的活跃和如此近的距离，再淡的信息素都被无限放大，让人着迷疯狂。大仓把脸埋进安田的股间，挺直的鼻子蹭着敏感的会阴，舌头在后穴大口舔舐着淫液。安田在如此攻势下只能长着嘴发出尖细的惊喘，慌乱地呼唤alpha的名字：“小忠！小忠……慢点！”

　　被大仓模仿的性交的舌头侵犯，让安田还没被真正插入就先把精液射在了自己的小腹上。大仓这才慢条斯理的起身脱衣服，安田躺在地上抬头看着大仓即便脱衣服都仿佛色情表演。修长的手指灵活有缓慢的解开衬衣扣子，露出精壮的胸膛，皮带搭扣发出脆响让安田不自觉浑身一颤，西裤和内裤一起被脱下，尺寸傲人的阴茎大剌剌的刺进安田的眼睛，即便已经习惯alpha们普遍惊人的尺寸，每次看到依然会受到巨大的视觉冲击。

　　大仓跪在安田腿间，扶着自己硕大的分身就着已经有的润滑缓慢滑进甬道，已经适应alpha阴茎的肉道依然不能在第一下进入就完全适应，安田只能咬着下唇放松括约肌，好让大仓更加顺利的入侵。和丸山循序渐进的温柔前戏不同，大仓的侵入缓慢而坚定，一点点把甬道撑开，让安田能完整的认识到自己正在被大仓进入这个事实。方便大仓抽插，安田自觉把双腿缠到男人腰上，全根没入后，大仓深入浅出抽插起来，偶尔擦过前列腺总让安田尖细着嗓子不住“啊啊”出声。因为没有足够的alpha信息素刺激，生殖腔口无法打开，但是大仓辗转碾着安田的前列腺也足够让安田光靠屁股高潮了。大仓在安田第二次射了以后依然留恋的在里面缓慢抽动不想射精。

　　艰难支起上身的安田发现大仓总算退了出去，却被大仓揽着腰翻了个身，变成了跪趴的姿势，大仓从后面一插到底一改之前慢条斯理的作风开始高速挺动腰肢，抱着安田的上身，鼻子埋在散发出诱人味道的后颈处，享受着久违的omega信息素，在安田甜腻的气味包围中大仓总算厌足的在安田的肠道里射精。

　　大仓抱着安田躺在衣物堆里，也不清理满身狼藉，享受着高潮后的余韵和片刻安宁，大手摸着安田柔顺的短发，在爱人枕边低语着情话。而此时满室的旖旎被闯入者打破，丸山隆平面不改色的拉开门进来，仿佛眼前的两人不是浑身赤裸。丸山如释重负般在二人身边坐下来，安田还有一瞬的慌乱，而大仓却丝毫没有遮掩的意思，只是撑起身体，用手托着脑袋，撇嘴看着丸山抱怨：“喂！狸猫脸，你在外面都闻到了还进来真是不解风情，不过现在你也应该知难而退了吧。”

　　丸山摆手端起旁边准备的茶水一口饮尽，润润喉咙才说：“嗯？你在做什么白日梦？我可是已经入籍安田家了呢，大仓大人以后还请多关照呀。”放下水杯，还顺手倒了一杯新的把安田扶起来问着“渴了么”将水喂进安田嘴里。

　　一个月后，趁着日本桥边的柳树冒着新芽，樱花纷飞盛开的时节，大仓忠义举行了盛大的卸任仪式。大仓彻底从本楼搬回安田本家，而一直跟在他身边见习的小泷望正式接替太夫的位置，成为安田组新一代的花魁。至于丸山隆平，也真的如愿回到校园重新进修omega科相关的专门课程，好在学校离吉原近，可以每天回家。

　　“诶，居然是你来接我？嗯，头发总算剪了啊。”丸山把书包扔到后座，眼睛不离开驾驶座的大仓忠义，用闲话家常的语气说着新发现。“嘛，长发本来就是花魁的标志，再蓄长发没有意义不如干脆剪了还方便。”见丸山扣好安全带，大仓才发动车驶离医科大校门。

　　“我倒是觉得你短发比较帅啊。”丸山还是忍不住侧头打量着大仓的新造型，心里感叹造物主的不公。

　　“喂，我说你别迷上我了啊，我对alpha可没兴趣。”大仓盯着眼前的车流嘲道。

　　丸山撇嘴坐正，在心里翻了个白眼，世界上只有alpha了我也不会看上你的，还要跟你抢章大呢。

　　当然最后事实证明，话总是不能说太满。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仓安先肉，二人花再肉【。我觉得我的总结就是今日如何上肉【窒息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惯例感谢我的赞助商灯老师和哥布林的支持。么么哒！

　　“最近那个狸猫脸都不在，他干脆一直都别回来就好了……”大仓把安田拢在怀里，安田手上翻着文件，舒服的靠在身后alpha的身上。

　　“隆平最近在准备毕业论文嘛，总会忙一些。”安田拍拍大仓的大腿，让他别胡思乱想，结果一拍没把人安抚下来，还挑起了别的什么。腰上被硬物顶着，安田取下眼镜揉了揉眉心：“最近不是每天都有做么？”

　　“跟频率没有关系，这里，只要看到章大就会硬哦。”大仓恶意挺腰把半勃的阴茎抵在安田的腰窝里磨蹭。手上的文件夹滑落到榻榻米上，安田一个翻身把大仓压在身下，咬着青年高挺的鼻梁磨牙。

　　“怎么搞的跟色情狂一样，看到我就会硬，那平时开会的时候你也硬着啊！”安田用膝盖顶了顶大仓的下身，大仓舒服的哼了一声，扭腰蹭起来。

　　“对哦，不管什么时候的章大都能让我硬起来，就算是开会的时候我都在忍耐……”剩下的情话被不好意思的安田直接吃进肚子里，唇瓣交叠发出粘腻响亮的水声，大仓的手早顺着浴衣下摆滑进去抚摸起安田光滑的大腿和圆润的屁股，手指还插进内裤的缝隙，挑逗着安田半硬的阴茎。安田毫不示弱扒拉开大仓的浴衣衣襟，亲吻着对方光裸的胸膛，在微凸的锁骨上留下一串细碎的牙印。

　　大仓也不急，手指只是逗弄般揉捏安田丰润的双臀，大力揉捏时还不住感叹：“啊，小章的屁股真好摸啊！”安田咬着大仓略厚的下唇低喃：“说什么傻话呢！”

　　安田上身完全趴在身下人宽阔的胸膛上，屁股则高高撅起，迎合对方手指抽插的动作。鼻腔里全是青年温暖浓郁的信息素，强有力的心跳声在耳畔，噗咚鼓动，安田仿佛回到了温暖的摇篮里。紧绷的括约肌飞快松弛下来，甬道里也因为激素的高涨分泌出润滑的液体，大仓手指进出间带出安田后穴里粘稠的体液。青年恶趣味的张开手掌，把淫液抹在安田的屁股上，遇到空气变得微凉的液体接触到皮肤害得安田一个激灵。

　　“小忠！真是的，什么时候变成讨厌鬼了！”闻言青年忍不住笑眯缝了眼睛，艳丽的五官皱起来，格外孩子气。看到大仓幸灾乐祸的样子，安田愤愤的低头咬住大仓的嘴唇，把对方红润的下唇蹂躏至微肿。忍不住安田磨蹭的节奏，有些性急的大仓又牢牢抱住安田翻身对调位置，安田把手指插进青年剪短还烫了卷的发间，指缝间的触感微硬，和以往长发时的光滑柔软完全不同，反而如同少年青涩的板寸般跳脱又活泼。安田禁不住大仓微眯眼舔着下唇的勾引，自觉抱住青年的脑袋，把那颗好看的头颅拉到眼前，和对方交换热烈的深吻。

　　上身紧紧贴在一起唇舌交战，安田自觉张开双腿盘上大仓的腰，调整腰部，把后穴对准大仓的阴茎，方便对方挺腰进入。大仓扶着自己的阴茎慢慢的把龟头塞进微微收缩的穴口，即便做了那么久，被安田下面的小嘴虽不如处子，但因经常锻炼，所以仍然十分紧致。每每头部被穴口这般啜吸，都能让大仓爽得脑仁发麻。整根挺入的时候，安田和大仓一起发出满足的长吟，已经十分适应二人尺寸的安田，夹着屁股催促大仓快些动起来。

　　“章大就这么着急想把我夹射么？”大仓鼻尖蹭着安田的额头，安田哼哼扭腰，大仓陡然加快速度撞击，安田只能长着嘴被带动着发出破碎的吟哦。当上花魁以后积累了大量经验的大仓，总算把学来的技巧活用在心上人身上，光是阴茎的抽插研磨，刁钻的挑着角度进攻前列腺，就已经让安田因为快感说不出话来。之前丸山就觉得安田不太喜欢忍耐射精的欲望，但是频繁的多次高潮对身体不好，做了几次以后大仓也意识到这一点，后来做的时候都有意，在安田快要高潮之前换成温柔的缓慢抽插，待情潮回落后再进攻，可以有效的延长做爱的时间，享受技巧性地抽插带来的绵延快感。安田自己也猜到大概是之前空窗几年用道具自慰造成的后遗症，总想快点结束羞耻的欲望却又忍不住渴求，所以从来不压抑高潮。被大仓和丸山悉心照顾后的身体，渐渐不用大仓和丸山引导也能克制欲望，安田渐渐体味到性爱的乐趣而不仅仅是抽插摩擦带来的原始快感。大仓在安田体内有技巧的进出，即便是最古老的体位，也让安田爽得翻白眼。终于，安田忍耐不住紧紧抱住大仓，喘息着用尖细的气音哀求：“要射了，后面也……啊！”大仓猛地提速，安田没忍住把精液射在二人胸腹之间，大仓把肉棒从后穴里退出来，支起身，跪在安田身上，撸动自己占满晶亮液体的阴茎，最后把精液覆盖在安田赤裸的胸口小腹，还有几滴格外远，沾在安田的脸颊嘴角。安田无意识的伸出舌头把精液卷进嘴里，还嫌弃地咂嘴：“小忠的精液味道好腥哦。”

　　自从大仓搬回安田宅以后，三人的性生活又进入了微妙的平衡状态，大仓和丸山遵守着从不宣之于口的规则，默契地错开和安田上床的日子，即便是发情期也是见缝插针，交替有度。这段时间丸山回医学院进修，又值毕业期，考试和论文让丸山不得不暂时住在学校附近，以免分心，几乎有两个月丸山没怎么回过安田宅。安田知道，这个时间是丸山体贴的留给自己的一个空档。但是早在丸山决定脱离丸山家正式入安田家户籍的时候起，安田就已经决定只要丸山自己不走，不背叛，他是不会把丸山从身边赶走的。丸山搬出去小住之前，给过安田一份整理好的资料。关于：

　　双标记。

　　在人类漫长的进化过程中，alpha和omega从来不是一对一的关系，在更早的石器时代人类急需繁衍时，人类实际上是处于O系氏族的，这意味着一个O可以被反复标记，也可以在某些条件下被复数个alpha同时标记，只是这样的条件较为苛刻，对omega的要求也较高，因此处于部族地位最高的omega总是能够在多次标记下活下来的那一个，被数个alpha效忠保护，用性，荷尔蒙和繁衍本能控制整个部族。

　　但是随着文明发展，人口数量增加，社会文明渐渐进入一对一的婚姻关系，对于omega复数标记行为已经少有发生，甚至到现在很多人都不知道，在药物的和外物的辅助下，一个omega事实上能够被复数个alpha标记。当然案例少，并不代表不存在，丸山专门进修o科以后发现，科学家们早就掌握了安全进行复数标记的技术，只是现行的法律和人伦并不能给这样的复数标记关系予以足够的保护和认同。事实是，几乎没有alpha愿意和别人分享同一个omega,因此，双标记甚至多重标记的行为，在现在鲜少发生，人们也更推崇专一的婚恋关系。

　　丸山整理的文件面甚至详细的分析了用哪种药物引导和具体的操作步骤伤害应该最小，在交出文件的时候丸山就默认可以接受大仓成为自己和安田感情中的第三人。安田捏着文件想到丸山临走时的背影，早已没有初次见面时纨绔风流的影子，挺直的脊梁满是坚毅沉静，因为回到学校念书，周身的气质也重新沾染上医者特有的，对苍生的温柔。

　　这个男人，总是太过温柔了。安田把文件锁进柜子的最下层，既然隆平都这样努力了，自己也要试试才行啊。

　　当然，大仓忠义的态度也是可以预见的坚决。“我才不要和那个狸猫脸一起标记呢！”在大仓忠义这个人的意识里，从来没有什么共同标记，善于争斗，并且经常作为赢家的alpha大仓，字典里只有你死我亡，没有和谐共存。他一直以为现在状态是暂时的，安田最终总是要在二人之间选出一个终身伴侣，不是现在也是将来，而自己从来都不畏惧在同样的起跑线上竞争。起初，大仓忠义对丸山隆平这个狸猫脸是不屑的，但是同吃同住一阵子后，自己也必须承认，丸山身上有许多优点。作为向着不同方向成长起来的人，丸山一直活在正常又光明的一面，虽然家族生意黑白两道均沾，但是和权利中心毫无瓜葛的丸山隆平则像个普通孩子一样长大，甚至靠着自身努力进入最为难考的名门医学院。平和谦逊，聪慧努力，温柔包容，甚至带着些正义感，在几无亲情的灌溉下成长至今的男人，却成为了医者，只能说，丸山隆平天性中被造物主埋下了美好的种子。

　　安田无奈看着大仓拉下脸，只怪自己着急了。这才几年？大仓哪有可能那么简单就接受这样的结果呢，就算体检报告说自己的子宫和激素水平都恢复正常水准了，也不能急于一时。

　　丸山结束了为期两年的修士学习，正式接手安田家家庭医生位于吉原本楼附近的一家诊所。这家诊所的坐诊医生原是老医生还在医科大学当教授时带的学生，现在想通了回老家继承父母在镇上的诊所。诊所空出来有两个月，丸山作为有行医执照的正规医生来接手诊所，还是O科和性学方面的专门医，正好适合给吉原地区的主要人群，游女们看诊。一开始大家还因为丸山医生是个alpha医生而有所顾忌，但是诊所刚刚开业，各项服务价格低廉，对于有些带着孩子手头不宽裕的游女丸山的诊所是最好的选择。

　　凡是来诊所看诊过的游女，不论beta还是omega都赞不绝口，坊间传言，吉原本楼附近的那家诊所来了个帅哥alpha医生，医术高待人温和，最重要的是特别便宜。很快，诊所的生意就好了起来，平时丸山从早上8点开始坐诊，到下午6点，中午休息两个小时，只有周二周四晚上有到11点的夜诊。尽职尽责的丸山医生每天都穿着干净的白大褂，高挺的鼻梁上架着新换的黑框眼镜，比之前斯文禁欲的模样多了几分亲和。丸山原来是外科医生，后来专门研修过内科，分诊的速度非常快，即使病人多起来，丸山也能游刃有余，然而最让丸山头疼的并不是各科疑难杂症。

　　吉原地区的单亲妈妈非常多，这些手头拮据的游女们不仅要在晚上去做皮肉生意，白天还要在餐馆，便利店等等地方做兼职。丸山和病人们渐渐熟悉起来后，有些游女会在丸山没有那么忙的时候就着一杯茶水跟温柔的丸山医生诉诉苦，讲讲自己怎么被负心汉抛弃，生了孩子。当然每当这时，丸山只想说，没入籍之前一定记得用套啊！要不然人类发明plan B和套套是为了什么！虽然心里吐槽，但是丸山依然会耐心的听完这些游女们或多或少有些相似的经历。丸山从来不会说什么，只是在听完后温柔的说声：“我知道了。”然后起身把人送到门口，交待护士把药和处方给人家。而丸山真正头大的事情，始于大仓带着安田组在本楼地区负责巡视的核心负责人和几个受伤的小弟上门，大仓咋舌说这几个家伙刚刚火拼受伤了，就你这儿最近你没事儿顺路看了吧。丸山没理大仓，直接招呼伤员进来，几个高壮的年轻人呼啦啦挤满了诊所，最严重的那个躺在诊疗台上，剩下的七倒八歪在诊所长椅上。本来等着看诊的游女们纷纷让开，安田组纪律严明，严禁敲诈游女，作为安田组最重要的生财之道，对游女们提供适当的安全也是安田组的职责之一。因此，游女们看到安田组的负责人牵头也不害怕，反而在知道丸山医生上头是安田组罩着而松了口气。

　　自从游女们得知丸山医生和安田组的高层相熟，竟有游女放心到，在几个小时的兼职期间把家里孩子放在诊所拜托丸山医生暂时照看。这对于喜爱小朋友的丸山医生来说无疑是甜蜜的负担。 每次对上小朋友们抬头望过来的视线，丸山只能认命让拼命拜托的游女把孩子暂时放在诊所，下班后来接。丸山回家有时候跟安田抱怨说：“啊，小章，最近把孩子放在诊所的人越来越多了。有时候觉得自己那里是托儿所不是诊所。”

　　安田只能揉着丸山柔软的卷发抿嘴笑道：“还不是你喜欢啊。”

　　不过事后被拜托的大仓只好撇嘴打电话给本楼的责任人，让他每天派两个人去诊所帮忙。对方问一个诊所也需要站岗？大仓对天翻个白眼：是看孩子。于是丸山诊所的休息室里总会有两个看起来十分不好惹的黑道，幸运的是，小朋友们倒是完全不怕，在诊所里玩儿的开心。有时候小朋友们喧哗的声音太大，丸山会从里间诊室出来，摸摸每个人的脑袋，嘟着嘴跟小朋友们撒娇：“不要闹哦，マル要工作呀，要不然诊所关门，就没有办法和你们玩儿了！”

　　丸山以为这样平静的日子会一直继续下去，即便安田最后选择和大仓在一起，自己也可以依然保持着家人的身份，默默用绵薄之力报答安田为自己做的一切，用自己的方式继续爱着他。然而这样的平衡，在一个普通的雨天被打破。

　　进入梅雨季后，天气总是潮乎乎的，临近傍晚，空中淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，连人的心情也跟着抑郁没有干劲。今天没什么病人，丸山挥手让护士早点回家，结果午后病人突然来了好几个把候诊室挤得满满当当。而更意想不到的是，大仓突然来了，阴着脸的大仓忠义一个人浑身西装都被春雨淋得透湿，丸山疑惑的看了一眼但并没有理会他，比起来没病没灾的大仓自然是病人比较重要。出于同居几年的交情，丸山在看诊间隙，给傻站着盯着自己的大仓拿了条毛巾，叮嘱他去休息室等，临了出于医生的职业习惯还提醒对方把湿衣服脱了别感冒。

　　大仓本来是找人算账的，没想到要揍的人根本没工夫搭理自己，还给自己塞了条毛巾让自己擦擦干？！这家伙是笨蛋么？！大仓愤愤地用毛巾呼噜着头发，进到休息室就看见两个五大三粗无比眼熟的下属在跟一个5岁大的小姑娘堆积木。大仓瞪了两人一眼，自顾自的把西装外套甩在椅子上，一屁股坐在椅子上，挥挥手示意打算起身打招呼的下属不用管自己。前太夫，现安田组高级干部，大仓忠义阴沉着脸翘着二郎腿坐在休息室的椅子上，浑身上下冒着生人勿近的冰冷气息，吓得小姑娘手一抖把好不容易堆起的城堡弄塌了。小姑娘忍不住哇一声哭出来，两个alpha手忙脚乱的想要安抚，没有任何效果。大仓忠义听不得小姑娘有些尖锐的哭号，赶紧站起来迈着长腿逃窜出休息室，去候诊室坐着等。大仓一走，小姑娘立马抽抽涕涕的不闹了，抹着眼泪又抓着娃娃玩儿。

　　丸山看诊的速度很快，没让大仓等多久，病人就走得差不多了，丸山让今天轮值站岗的安田组组员先回去，刚好小姑娘的妈妈也来接人。小姑娘没注意到坐在门口的大仓，径直跑上去抱住丸山的大腿，还拽着丸山白大褂的下摆嘟嘴：“マル都不和人家玩！”丸山摸摸小姑娘的马尾辫说：“下次啦，今天マル要给病人打针嘛。”然后拍拍小姑娘的背示意她去找妈妈，结果小姑娘转头看见阴沉着脸像尊门神守在门口的大仓，吓得不敢动弹。丸山憋着笑把小姑娘裹在白大褂里不让她看见大仓，小姑娘踩着丸山的脚背，两人缓慢的挪到门口，等走到外面，小姑娘才蹦出来，扑进妈妈怀里。在门内的大仓只听到外面小姑娘清亮的：“拜拜！”和丸山刻意软糯着声音学小孩儿说话似的：“再见哦。”

　　把手揣进白大褂的兜里，随手带上大门，挂上休业的牌子，锁好门才招呼着大仓往诊室走。丸山背对着大仓，也不看大仓阴的能滴出水脸色，自顾自地问道：“你怎么过来了？”丸山一边往诊室里走，一边把脖子上挂着的听诊器取下来，正准备脱白大褂，被大仓一把抓住肩膀，结果因为瓷砖上都是病人带进来的水，丸山转身间没有站稳，脚下一滑，没有防备下大仓也被绊倒，摔下去的瞬间大仓本能地用手护住丸山的头。丸山的脸被大仓按在自己的颈窝里，而后背则结结实实的撞到地上，疼地他倒吸一口冷气。

　　缓过劲来的丸山睁开眼，正对上大仓近在咫尺的脸，俊秀的眉毛因为疼痛微微皱着，嘴里小声喊着疼，丸山忍不住揉了揉大仓烫卷的发顶，笑道：“怎么还和小孩子一样。”大仓只觉脑海里一片空白，所有声音都随之远去化作嗞嗞的白噪声。头顶那只温柔抚弄的大手带着似曾相识的暖意，无声中，不知是谁先闭上眼，也许是丸山带着泪痣的眼角太过温柔，也许是大仓丰润的下唇过分柔软。

　　起先是试探的啄吻，像纯情的学生情侣似的，一触立即弹开，随后而来的是宛如惊蛰时分电闪雷鸣狂风骤雨的激烈唇齿纠缠，两人在透着寒意混着泥泞的瓷砖地上像从未体味过性爱的毛头小子样用牙齿舌头侵略着对方的口腔。等两人开始互相撕扯起对方的衣服时，唯有丸山还保留着一点理智：“去，去诊台上，旁边放了凡士林……嗯！唔嗯……”两人像缺氧的鱼，互相攫取着对方嘴里残存的氧气，口水顺着嘴角滑进扣得严严实实的衬衣领口。

　　大仓把丸山抱到诊台上，丸山自觉解开衬衣扣子，大仓已经光裸着上身把硬挺的阴茎从裤裆里掏出来，着急地把丸山脱到一半的裤子扒拉下来扔在一边，连诊台用来遮挡的帘子都没来得及拉，大仓报复般，急吼吼的就想把手指往丸山后面捅。丸山只好自己侧身去够放在托盘里的凡士林，打开盖子挖了一坨。丸山躺在诊台上，两腿被大仓掰开，双脚踩着诊台边缘维持着方便进入的姿态。丸山艰难的抬腰把凡士林涂到穴口，企图自己润滑。手指刚进去半根，大仓就不管不顾的两根手指捅进来，疼地丸山只能嗬嘶嗬嘶喘气。

　　“喂，你，慢点，很疼的……喂！”完全不理会丸山的埋怨，大仓快速的抽插着手指，丸山只能龇牙咧嘴喊着疼，还要尽力放松后穴。躺下前瞥见大仓的尺寸，丸山医生心想，这不先进来三根手指自己铁定肛裂。在丸山和凡士林的配合下，大仓很快就能三根手指进出了，直到加到第四根，丸山才松口：“进来吧。”

　　大仓第一次和一个alpha做爱，以前的beta和omega或多说少都能自体润滑，而alpha的甬道几乎不具备任何润滑能力，尽管事先涂了大量凡士林，大仓巨大的阴茎进入时丸山仍然疼得直冒冷汗，手指用力抓皱了诊台上铺的白布。从未被人开垦过的甬道，紧得难以置信，大仓全根进去的瞬间差点没有忍住射精。丸山仿佛像beta或者omega生孩子一样，用呼吸调节着括约肌，刚刚一个没忍住收紧把大仓夹得倒吸凉气，结果屁股上被大仓结结实实的拍了一巴掌，丸山敢肯定，自己左半边屁股一定红的发亮。大仓夹着丸山两条大腿盘在腰间，让丸山整个下半身悬在空中，没来得及脱下的白大褂下摆也跟着大仓抽插的动作一起晃荡。

　　后穴被进攻，即便是技巧纯熟如大仓，也摸索了一阵才找到丸山的前列腺，不过大仓并没有打算让丸山那么爽，只是偶尔着重照顾一下，看着身下平时温润谦和的男人因为出其不意的快感惊愕尖叫。丸山被完全忽略的阴茎颤巍巍的在空中摇摆，前端的小孔里溢出透明的前列腺液，知道大仓绝对不会照顾他的快感时，丸山只好认命地自己撸起来。因为情欲，丸山圆润的苹果肌被染上胭脂色，黑框眼镜还是坚挺的在鼻梁上没有滑落，明明平时一副胸有成竹精英做派的alpha，现在因为被自己肏弄而支离破碎。这种征服感，让大仓的内心涌起无比的快意，下身抽插的速度更快。

　　丸山因为前后的刺激咬牙低吼：“要射了。”随着前方高潮，屁股也跟着夹进，极致的剧烈收缩让快感从阴茎顺着脊髓传遍全身，大仓浑身一个哆嗦射在了丸山的直肠深处。丸山刚刚准备说别射在里面，结果大仓就把亿万子孙撒在了自己身体里。

　　大仓抽出来，用丸山挂在一旁替换用的干净白大褂擦拭着挂着精液肠液的凶器。丸山头疼的坐起身，因为被大力肏弄，腰和腿都酸胀不已，后穴虽然不舒服，清理工作也只能暂缓。还不知道自己是不是留在里面就会拉肚子的体质，刚好这次实验看看，丸山不着边际的想着，接过大仓递过来的衣服潦草地擦拭身上的精液。

　　大仓把西装裤穿好，把掉落在额前的头发往后扒了扒，神清气爽地从兜里掏出烟和打火机，靠着丸山的诊台开始吞云吐雾。丸山扶着额头：“喂，诊室禁烟。”大仓叼着烟转头对着满身狼藉的男人挑眉。丸山放弃般朝他伸出手：“算了，给我一根。”大仓把烟盒递给丸山，丸山熟练的敲出一颗烟放在嘴里，大仓恶意俯身，低头用最暧昧不清的方法头对着头给丸山点烟。等烟燃起来，丸山不客气的把大仓的脑袋推开。两人沉默地在诊室里吞云吐雾，大仓不说来意，丸山大概也能猜到，无非是安田又提了标记的事情。但是刚刚发生的事情又代表着什么，两人谁也说不清。

　　也许只是随便的打了一炮，尝了个鲜，有时候人类的情欲并不受自己的控制，丸山想到。本以为这场性爱仅限今天，然而，隔了几日，大仓再次不经意的造访时，丸山心照不宣的赶走了其他人，伴着雨声在门口挂上歇业的招牌。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为三次元出了些事情，这周说好的肉都没有来得及写。只发到肉的前面，如果我下周心情好一些了会继续补完，这次等补完了再发图片版，先更这么多确认这周没有开天窗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算补完了，感谢陪伴我的小伙伴们么么哒！！！

　　

　　梅雨季节让木制结构的老诊所，总有股挥之不去的霉味，门口的木头长凳面摸上去潮乎乎的，像刚从水里捞上来。就连丸山医生的白大褂比以往摸起来湿的多，当然这件事情并不能怪到天气头上，谁让他几乎每隔两天就要清洗一次，总共也就两件，还经常一起消耗。

 

　　最近有些患者会抱怨，丸山医生午后看诊的时间比以前短了不少，不知道是不是在偷懒。丸山头疼的朝着患者们笑笑，真是对不起，最近有些私事需要处理。至于这个“私事”的主体，倒是完全没有给人添了麻烦的自觉。当然，被添了麻烦的不止患者们，还有丸山亲爱的学弟。

 

　　“小光啊，上次忘年会你给我看的笔记里提到的29号是不是已经进入临床阶段了？”

 

　　丸山挣扎良久后总算拨通了自家好学弟的电话。因为定期要拜托光君制作安田的中和剂，安田通过底下医药公司的名义给八乙女光他们实验室不少赞助，还给小光名下的一些个人项目进行注资。

 

　　“诶，丸山前辈你终于为了留住心上人打算献上后面了么？”

 

　　处于实验瓶颈期火气格外不好的八乙女光用拿着餐包的手翻实验笔记，29号的可快速代谢Alpha用omega素早在半年前就进入临床阶段了，目前正在着急实验志愿者的阶段，丸山这种自己送上门的业内人士再欢迎不过。这个药剂本身是调解消化道和内分泌的，能和alpha的性腺反应也同时具备普通O素的功能，还能快速代谢，对身体损伤小，这个药剂的开发其实是针对美容科和润滑软化肠道的，因为剂量非常少，代谢速度也很快，少量使用不会破坏体内的代谢平衡。当然，该项目另一个用途是情趣用品商感兴趣的范围，可以帮助alpha在性爱中更容易的被进入，增添性爱的乐趣，降低身体的负担和损伤。

 

　　“……是一个朋友，总之，你看着给我寄一点吧，之前的靶向O素还要麻烦你给我再做一管20ml的浓缩液，跟这批一块儿快递给我吧，地址是这个……”

 

　　丸山报上诊所的地址，毕竟这批药物，是绝对不能寄到安田那里的！最好永远也别被安田看见！八乙女光在电话那头心领神会地哦了一声，挂断电话。我的朋友就是我，当我傻么，光君对着电脑屏幕转了转眼珠，既然丸山前辈说不是自己，那我就准备点惊喜给他好了！

 

　　于是丸山在收到快递后除了要求的两种o素，还有一种光君最新个人试作品，定制版alpha发情诱导剂，在目前已经快要上市发售的医用广普版alpha诱导剂的区别在于，效果显著，丝毫不温和，因为还加入了特定种类的omega信息素，对某些alpha效果更佳。丸山读着光君附赠的使用说明书，只觉一阵牙酸，把赶紧把东西都收到药柜里，贴上：无许可禁止使用。

 

　　说出去也是丢人，为了被情敌上的时候更爽点，竟然拜托学弟给自己还没有正式上市的药物，丸山隆平也不知道自己为何沦陷至此，只知道，一旦想到要停下来这种尴尬的关系，本能就无比抗拒。虽然内心仍然爱着安田，但是自己偷闲发呆时，大仓因为情欲高涨绯红的脸颊和艳丽的厚唇偶尔会划过脑海，让丸山不禁老脸一红。两个alpha背着心爱的omega偷情，听起来像一出荒诞剧，然而现实却是，两人都对每日黄昏时在屏风后狭窄的诊台上打一炮欲罢不能。

算着时间，送走最后几位患者，丸山笑着对护士和每天坐镇诊所的安田组组员说今天也辛苦了，待最后一个人离去，顺手在诊所门口挂上休诊的招牌。丸山医生，走向药柜把29号的药剂取出来。因为需要皮下注射，丸山医生只好自己动手磕破药瓶，把药剂吸入针筒，用牛皮绳勒出血管，涂上碘酒，最后把冰凉的针剂推进血管，让药物顺着血液循环在体内奔腾。

 

　　休诊后的唯一访客在他忙到一半时就已经无视门口的招牌长驱直入进到诊室，坐在平时患者们坐的圆凳上，好奇的看他皱着眉头注射。

 

　　“最近做太多让你ED了？”

 

　　大仓把西装外套脱下套在衣架上，和丸山的备用白大褂一起挂在诊台边的屏风上。

 

　　丸山犹豫着不知如何开口，这是为了让我被你肏得更爽的药剂？这是为了让你更好插进来的药品？哪一种都说不出口啊！大仓见丸山避开不答，调笑着把手伸向丸山的裤裆。丸山避开大仓的动作，端着铁盘站起来，想把剩下的药剂装回药柜，打开药柜的玻璃门把药剂一样样放好，腰却从背后被不老实的alpha环住。

 

　　“噫，这个是什么，之前没有吧，为什么标签贴着‘YASU'？”

 

　　大仓顺着视线看到高一层的药柜外侧有一个棕色小瓶上面贴的标签，丸山刚想阻止，大仓就已经快手把瓶子取下。丸山回身想抢，大仓单手就压制了丸山的反抗，把医生的双手握住压在腰上。

 

　　“是什么东西，这么不想让我知道？”

 

　　大仓微微俯身，眼睛微眯让眼角狭长上挑的弧度尤为勾人，丸山别开头，两颊鼓起的苹果肌上升起熟悉的红霞却出卖了他。

 

　　“啊哈，マル又背着我藏了什么新玩具？”

 

　　学着小姑娘撒娇的语气轻佻地喊着亲昵的称谓，丸山此刻才觉得大仓忠义在风月场上这么多年不是白混的，人心床技样样不落。

 

　　大仓抓着丸山的胳臂把人推到诊台上，趁丸山趴在铁床边缘寻找平衡站稳的空挡，把宛如潘多拉魔盒的棕瓶打开。清淡又熟悉的omega气息从瓶口涌进大仓的鼻腔，原来如此。

 

　　丸山头疼的捏着额角，张口企图辩驳：“这是之前，回学校念书的时候，期末太忙都见不到章大，拜托学弟做的合成信息素，我就是……”

 

　　“不就是自慰么，你们这些人还玩儿出新花样来了。”

 

　　大仓打断丸山自欺欺人的解释，用瓶塞上固定的胶头滴管吸了几滴滴在手背上，还没等鼻子凑近，勾兑后具有高效挥发性质的溶剂靠着分子运动把美好的香味扩散至大仓的鼻腔。

 

　　丸山再清楚不过那几滴稀释后的信息素效果有多好，只得自觉把裤子连着内裤褪下甩在一旁的沙发上，用诊台边托架上长期摆放的凡士林涂抹滋润干燥的穴口。没等丸山塞进三根手指，大仓的胸膛已经紧紧贴住他的背脊，灼热的鼻息喷在耳廓敏感的软骨上，沾染信息素的手掩住丸山的口鼻，迷人的omega信息素分子被一口气吸进鼻腔，安田温柔诱惑的气息让丸山的血管瞬间加快运行，情欲攀着神经几欲燃烧大脑。两个alpha纷纷进入短暂的发情热，大仓巨大的阴茎还被束缚在西裤里，只能牢牢握住丸山的腰，把自己得不到纾解的欲望抵在对方光裸的屁股上摩擦，而丸山的阴茎只能可怜兮兮的被夹在诊台和小腹之间，前端在白色的布料上用前液划出淫靡的湿痕。

 

　　“喂，你后面好了么……我快忍不住了。”

 

　　大仓的手下不自觉用力，在丸山腰侧的皮肤上留下道道红痕。丸山的手指塞在后面，渐渐感觉到之前注射的O素开始起效，肠道在手指的抽插中湿润软化，抽出手指带出少许粘稠的肠液，当然比不上omega因为有阴道能够产生大量润滑物，这种程度的润滑也足够满足普通的性爱需求了。丸山两手撑在诊台上喘气，首次体会到原来omega在发情热的催促下渴望被进入是什么感受，后穴空虚的收缩着，前列腺因为缺乏刺激难耐的瘙痒，肠道积压着液体蠕动，清晰的感觉到液体被挤出体外，在肛口遇到空气迅速冷却，湿冷的贴在屁股上。

 

　　刚准备开口让大仓进来，后穴就被大仓侵犯，但是并没有深入，只是浅浅的在门口转了一圈，微凉的液体让丸山浑身一个哆嗦。

 

　　“你不要把章大的信息素涂在我后面啊喂，大仓你这家伙？！”

 

　　丸山嘴上着急道，却只换来大仓一句闭嘴。被涂抹上信息素的丸山在大仓看来简直是个发情中欠肏的omega，撅着屁股亟待自己填满，就连丸山微微回过头，半合的眼睛，湿润的细长眼角也性感的不行。大仓被蛊惑一般，竟然跪下来，把脸埋进丸山的股缝，舌头舔着收缩的后穴，甚至把舌尖探进甬道，安田的信息素中缠绕着丸山自己的味道，让大仓产生一瞬间的疑惑，自己正在肏着的到底是谁？

 

　　后穴被软物入侵的丸山只能发出“啊啊”的惊喘，有别于平时低沉沙哑的成熟嗓音，短促的从喉头发出高亢绵软的小声尖叫，一下下的搔在大仓的心头。终于忍耐不住，大仓就着跪在地上的动作，快速解开皮带，把内裤连着西裤褪下，站起来把阴茎塞进丸山的后穴。和以往因为润滑不够的滞涩感不同，由于肠液的滋润，让甬道变得湿热，alpha紧致有力的肛门括约肌收缩挤压着阴茎，快感绵延不绝，让大仓舒服的眯起眼，发出满足的喟叹。

 

　　丸山因为肌肉放松，进入的过程比往日的痛苦要少许多，他能清晰的感觉到大仓的龟头挤开穴口伸进深处，没有受到太多阻碍就突破到深处。摩擦间些微的刺痛和擦过前列腺产生的剧烈快感让丸山头皮发麻。大仓开始由慢到快摆动腰肢，衬衣下摆蹭在丸山的臀尖上带起若有似无的痒意，丸山只能在调节呼吸的空档，捏着嗓子说：“上衣，把上衣脱了啊……”

 

　　“哪有那个功夫？”

 

　　大仓完全不理会丸山的抗议，只是捏住丸山的屁股狠狠撞进去，丸山在快感的刺激下分泌出更多的液体，交接处甚至能听到噗嗤的水声。在信息素的刺激下，两个alpha都进入短暂的发情热，丸山在两种激素的作用下身体格外敏感，即便只是单纯的抽插，也很快迎来高潮，甚至没有成结就射了，连后穴也会像omega一样，涌出比之前稍多的肠液，浇在大仓的阴茎上。

 

　　“我说，マル，你今天怎么湿的和Omega一样，嗯？”

 

　　大仓毫不客气地继续在丸山的后面顶撞着，并没有要高潮的意思，被动接受着持续刺激的丸山，不应期后又迅速硬了起来。丸山推着大仓表示想换个姿势，大仓才不情愿的拔出来。丸山像上了年纪的老头子，缓缓把腰直起来，一手撑着诊台转过身，刚刚把屁股放到诊台上，就被大仓抓着两条腿把人对折起来。泛着水光的后穴就暴露在空气中，半勃起的阴茎贴在小腹上颤颤巍巍的吐出晶莹的前列腺液，丸山整齐的直发散在白色的布料上，刘海因为出汗粘成一绺一绺的贴在额头上，大仓欺身上前，逼迫丸山把两条腿张得更开。阴茎也不急着插进去，反而和丸山半硬的肉棒贴在一切，睾丸贴着感受着双方因为高涨的情欲而引起的脉动。

 

　　伸手拨开丸山汗湿的前发，大仓低头从丸山光洁的额头一路吻过英气的眉毛，颤抖的眼睫，瘦削的脸颊和微薄的唇瓣，最后舌头抵在丸山唇下的痣上，轻轻舔舐。仿若幼猫般蜻蜓点水的亲吻让丸山不自觉的伸手搂住大仓的脖子，手指按在青年脆弱的后颈上微微用力按压。丸山微微挺腰和大仓互相摩擦阴茎，安田的信息素萦绕在周围也没有让两人产生偷情的罪恶感，情欲反而更加高涨，就连动作都和之前不一样带上了充满爱意的温和。注射的药剂药效还在持续，穴口收缩着渴望着被进入。丸山咬着大仓的耳朵说：“大仓，下面……”

 

　　“マル……？”

 

　　即便心存疑惑，在插进去以后，脑海中那么一丝困扰也随着快感的堆叠烟消云散。大仓把丸山两条腿架在肩上，身体保持前倾和对方交换热情的口水以及灼热的二氧化碳。在发情热消退前，大仓总算忍着没有在丸山体内成结，在感觉到结要充血膨胀的之前，用最后一点理智退出来，把结抵着丸山的穴口，把精液洒在甬道里，丸山在没有那么幸运第二次高潮，保持着硬挺被大仓射了一肚子。最后只能在后穴淌着精液来不及清理的情况下，和大仓两人一起给他撸出来。射的时候，少量精液射到大仓的艳丽脸上，丸山在余韵中迷糊着红着脸凑上去把大仓脸颊上的精液用舌头卷进嘴里。

 

　　结果当然是两人又纠缠到一起，在过多的omega信息素作用下从诊台做到休息室的沙发甚至给孩子玩儿玩具特意铺的彩色塑料软垫上。事后，丸山头疼地想大仓那家伙到底用掉了多少，做到自己第二天看到安田半敞着和服头发滴水，光裸着双腿的样子都难硬起来，一看，好家伙，用掉了自己半个月的分量。当然，最让丸山医生扼腕的是，第二天晚上还看见那家伙搂着安田回房间时冲自己得意的挤眼睛，原来alpha和alpha的性功能能差这么远么？！

 

　　那次因为过分使用，丸山过了几天才缓过来。大仓也默契的并没有造访，只有安田对丸山洗澡时腰上不小心露出的红痕发出了疑问，也被丸山说扶患者的时候重心不稳撞到桌子这种蹩脚的理由搪塞过去了，安田没说什么只是心疼的揉了揉丸山腰侧的软肉，反而惹得丸山因为痒痒在浴室里滑了一跤。

 

　　当然后遗症并不只有几天的腰酸背疼，大仓突然对自己的药柜充满了兴趣，之前勾兑的两三瓶安田的信息素已经用的七七八八了，只要在安田的味道包围下两人就会自然而然情绪高涨，不过后来被丸山自行控制量后，再也没有出现快速进入发情热的现象。鉴于之前的教训，丸山把八乙女寄来的药品都放进了带锁的柜子，不过这个锁没有被撬不是因为大仓不会，而是因为之前没有注意到还有一个锁着的药柜。

 

　　于是，不幸的丸山隆平在初夏的黄昏，眼睁睁看着大仓忠义打开那个定向诱导发情的瓶子，还因为做贼心虚被自己发现，手抖倒出了大半可挥发的液体。近距离的大仓在高浓度诱导剂的包围中迅速短暂昏迷，四肢无力，手上的瓶子便直接砸到地上碎成玻璃渣，而丸山在晕眩倒地前唯一念头就是，再也不让大仓忠义踏进诊所一步！一步！

 

　　之后，丸山是被疼醒的，直接进入发情期的大仓草草给他做了润滑就插进来。好疼啊，丸山模糊的想到，后面肯定出血了。等四肢都恢复知觉后，丸山反身趁着大仓毫无防备，全力一击打在大仓的左脸颊上，大仓吃痛，一瞬间放松了对丸山的压制。丸山勉强从地上爬起来，消毒都没来得及做，用牛皮绳草草勒出血管就把整管O素快速推进去，当然这种情况下，即便是外科手术颇有天赋的丸山，也扎歪了，部分药剂渗到组织液里，手臂水肿，丸山本能的觉得一针肯定不够，发情热几乎把两人的脑子烧糊，如果不是因为强行进入的疼痛让自己恢复了部分意识，两人估计现在还缠在一起。丸山这辈子都没有想到过自己会在后面被一个alpha用阴茎插着的时候给自己打针的，但是此时此刻，已经被发情热烧到理智全无的大仓又缠到他身上，把阴茎强硬的塞进微张的后穴，撕裂伤口的疼痛让丸山发出惨叫，但是为了让自己不要被做到直肠大动脉破裂死在大仓下面，再来一针是必须的。咬牙推了第二管进去，丸山终于放松神经，任由情欲支配自己的大脑，软下腰趴在办公桌上，张开的双腿把后穴裸露出来，方便大仓进得更深。

 

　　地上的诱导剂依然在挥发，让两个alpha内部激素持续反馈，等两人射了第一次，发情期的顶峰还没有来临。随后两人在理智短暂回笼时，把做爱地点换到了内侧休息室的沙发上，丸山一只脚翘在沙发背上，另一只被大仓抓着压叠在胸口，后穴始终被大仓的肉棒塞得满满当当。因为O素的作用，丸山的肠道逐渐软化，肠液也加速分泌，连藏在直肠里已经失去功能的阴道口都有松动的迹象，虽然alpha不能生育，但是体内保留了生物退化时的一些特征，人类进化到现在，就和盲肠一样，一小截闭合的阴道和阴道口依然留在了男性alpha们的体内。

 

　　在发情的作用下，大仓机械反复的在丸山体内打着桩，丸山觉得五脏六腑都被大仓顶到了喉咙口，浑身因为发情只留下交配的欲望，而丸山自己的肉棒却只能可怜的在空气中颤抖。被大仓完全忽略的丸山只能双手握住自己尺寸毫不逊色的阴茎撸动，但因为发情期来临，光是撸动很难起到纾解的效果，丸山只能调整腰部姿势尽量让大仓的阴茎能前列腺，缓解情欲无法被满足的空虚和躁动。

 

　　大仓临近高潮时一口咬在丸山的颈侧，这是发情中alpha想要进行标记的本能，即便丸山作为alpha颈后没有腺体，大仓依然想要本能的在那附近留下齿印，同样拥有标记欲望的丸山也张开嘴贝齿牢牢地扣在大仓解释的肩膀上，两人保持交颈相缠的煽情中迎来顶峰。

 

　　“マル，我要成结了……”

 

　　大仓说完等不及回应，牙齿又扣在了丸山颈侧的大动脉上，血液奔腾间，极致的快感和恐惧让丸山以为脑子里的血管仿佛下一刻就会爆裂，炸开。

 

　　丸山推拒着，抵抗着，指甲在大仓的背上留下一道抓痕，可惜丸山没有安田的力量，也没有安田的毅力。他只能被大仓死死压在身下，让另一个alpha在自己的直肠里成结，暴力破开即便软化松动也难以打开的阴道口。

 

　　绵延的疼痛迫使丸山从闷哼转为尖叫，最后在激痛中无声哀嚎，生理性的泪水涌出眼眶顺着脸颊滑到脖子上，湿润了咬着颈侧的大仓因为缺水而略微起皮的嘴唇。然而大仓坚定的卡在丸山狭窄的体内，任丸山挣扎后退，也只是更加用力把人压制在身下不让他逃脱分毫。

 

　　灼热的精液射进丸山体内深处时，丸山大张着嘴，放任口水顺着嘴角滑至下巴，由于体内被强行撑开挤压的过度疼痛，致使眼前阵阵发黑，下身的欲望也萎缩下来，蜷缩在腿间。大仓的高潮终于过去，情欲和结开始消减时，他才听到丸山一直用几不可闻的气音求饶：“小忠，好疼，好疼……好疼啊……”

 

　　大仓这才心疼的亲吻起丸山脸颊上干涸的泪痕以及龟裂的嘴唇，丸山无力的双手轻轻搂住大仓的脖子，小心翼翼的和青年交换着温柔的啄吻。

 

　　从丸山的身体里退出来，大仓用手指把自己射进去的精液导出来，用纸巾擦拭干净，丸山有气无力的指使着大仓去隔壁药柜拿些应急的药物，但是患处敏感又尴尬，有些药物大仓并不熟悉，心里本来就急，只能听着丸山在里间微弱的呼声，自己把药柜开合的乓乓响，找了半天，最后一种也没有找到。

 

　　大仓两手撑在药柜上大声抱怨着：“喂，マル，你是不是记错了啊！！”

 

　　“没有哦，在第三层第六个。”

 

　　安田温柔细软的声音从后方传来。

 

　　大仓忠义觉得自己迎来了此生最可怕的时刻，没有之一。

 

 

　　


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结章啦~~~持续鸣谢my灯老师。

　　  
　　不管是躺在病床上的男人，还是守在床边猫着背的青年，在小个子的注视下，无不如丧考妣。安田的脸色并没有什么变化，依然保持着平时温和的笑颜。然而此时看在大仓和丸山眼中，仿佛昭示着暴风雨前的宁静。

　　“城岛医生说是直肠内脱肛和轻微肛裂，你休息好了就能出院了，药已经开好，后续的处理你自己也清楚。”

　　说着医嘱的安田背对着窗口坐在椅子上，手上捏着水果刀灵活的变化着角度，行云流水的旋转手腕把果皮完整的削下。房中剩下的两人看来那把小刀便是达摩克利斯之剑，随时会凌空飞来扎破自己的颈动脉，血溅病房。

　　不过在医院，抢救还是送太平间都很方便呢。屁股内外都持续疼痛的丸山医生因为过于自暴自弃脑子里控制不住的阴暗起来。论谁被恋人看见自己下体流血一副被强暴的样子，实则是和情敌惨遭报应，躺在沙发上都会想要引刀自刎的。

　　“其实你们的事情我早就知道了。”

　　啪嗒，螺旋状的果皮掉进垃圾桶和塑料袋撞击发出脆响。啊，听起来真像骨头断掉的声音呀。等等，早就知道了？

　　“小章，你……”

　　大仓终于沉不住气开口，却被安田用苹果堵上了嘴。

　　“开始我很生气，也很惊讶。不过想到你们两个能好好相处又松了口气。”

　　“因为，我跟小忠说想要你们同时标记我的时候，我知道，这很自私。希望能拥有小忠和隆平两人的爱，这种奢侈的幸福，我怎么可能拥有呢。”

　　“所以，小忠不愿意，还去找隆平你的麻烦时我很担心小忠会做出什么。”

　　安田突然捂嘴笑起来。

　　是啊，谁能想到本来是去找情敌的岔，结果抵抗不住下半身的诱惑最后却和情敌滚了床单，更讽刺的是，竟然还一发不可收拾。

　　大仓和丸山二人面如死灰的等待安田宣判死刑。却等来了安田一句反问。

　　“你们，喜欢对方么？”

　　“我怎么会……”喜欢这家伙。

　　“喜欢哦，和喜欢章大一样喜欢。”

　　大仓错愕地转头，一贯温润的丸山靠在枕头上，脸色惨白，迎着安田陡然锐利起的眼神毫不退让。毫不犹豫的脱离丸山家，放弃唾手可得财产、权利的男人，骨子里必然有着超乎寻常的执拗和坚毅。

　　“マル、你……什么时候？”

　　“我想是你去帮他摆平了仲村小姐的前夫和他背后的栗田组的时候吧。”

　　丸山扶着额头，果然什么都瞒不过章大啊。

　　因为丸山给游女们看病，很多和黑道有瓜葛的女子由于各种原因被这些前夫或者前男友纠缠，熟悉了以后她们会跟又是alpha但是十分温柔的丸山医生诉说自己的遭遇。丸山偶尔会打抱不平，当然让丸山动手的情况更多是，对方找茬找到自己头上来，那就不要怪他不客气。

　　起因是，大仓听下属的报告觉得丸山医生行踪诡异，出于对安田安危的考虑大仓亲自去跟踪丸山。丸山有几次惯常夜诊的日子并没有按时上班，可是回家的时间依然是下夜诊的时间。大仓接到下属的线报便驱车去盯梢。

　　吉原是旧城区，小巷子很多，开车并不方便而且显眼。大仓只能弃车跟踪丸山在巷子里兜兜转转。等到丸山终于停下来，大仓发现他在和三、四个拿着蝴蝶刀的混混对峙，在安田的调教下，普通的流氓当然奈何不了丸山，难对付的是这些混混背后的势力。大仓靠在拐角的墙上，厌恶的点了支烟默默等待。

　　“大仓，他们知道我是安田组的人，栗田组的事情可能要麻烦你了。”

　　大仓刚点完第二支烟，就见墙边伸出来一只胳臂，指尖窸窣的搓动。大仓忍住翻白眼的冲动，从烟盒里敲出一支递到那人手里。

　　“没带打火机。”

　　“啧。”

　　大仓不耐烦的把嘴里这支塞进对方的指缝。丸山没有拒绝，轻快的收回胳臂。待大仓点燃第三支，耳畔隐约传来对方满足的叹气声。

　　“那么接下里的事情就拜托大仓君了。”

　　随后丸山的轻快的脚步声渐行渐远。大仓终是没有抽完第三支烟，深吸一口把烟扔到地上黏灭，看着白眼袅袅蜿蜒，大仓小声嘟囔道：“擅自耍什么帅啊！”

　　当然事后大仓不仅出面摆平了栗田组，还在安田背后的运作下以此为导火索吃了对方一块儿地盘。至于挑事儿的混混，后来没人再见过他，谁让他打了丸山医生呢，好死不死还打在脸上，显眼得不得了。

　　“小忠，你不喜欢隆平么？”

　　安田倾身摸着丸山的嘴角，还记着那次嘴角带伤回来说是不小心被吊瓶架倒下来磕到，明明是个医生说谎却这么拙劣。明明弱的不行，还非要逞强，真是个笨蛋。手指轻轻在唇角出磨砂，不禁让丸山更加紧张。

　　“我……”

　　大仓语塞，违心的话哽在喉咙里，咕哝着向后退缩。

　　“大仓，你，你不用勉强……”丸山善解人意的为大仓找着借口。

　　“喜欢。”

　　安田抬手，大仓闭上眼以为要挨揍，然而，那只不大的手仅是轻柔的插进自己的发间，就像以前那样，温暖的手掌揉着发顶。

　　“那小忠不会再拒绝最初的提议了吧。”

　　大仓猛地抬起头，一把抓住安田揉弄自己的手。丸山也忍着疼挺身，倾身想要抓住安田的另一只手。

　　“要真想动手，我怎么会等到现在？”

　　两个alpha听到这里提着的心总算放下了。看着两人松了口气的表情，安田话锋一转。

　　“但是我很生气。”

　　“就罚你们回去把本家所有的厕所都打扫一遍，顺便整理库房吧。”安田掐着大仓的下巴用凶狠的表情和大仓对视，还斜着眼睛狠狠的瞪了丸山一眼。

　　丸山从医院回来后，诊所暂时休诊，艰难的撅着屁股和大仓二人把本家大宅好好打扫了一遍，放置贵重物品的库房花了快一周才把这三十几年的收藏重新整理，列出名目。期间丸山还要带着病体整理双重标记的药物和资料。

　　双重标记最佳的时间是在omega的发情期期间，此时omega的性腺活跃，恢复力好，肠道柔软，可以更好的满足双重标记的需求。因为有文献提到两个alpha一起进入可以提高双重标记的成功率，因此还特地找光君定制了加强版的omega用软化剂，注射型，含有轻微的肌肉松弛剂，可以让安田的肠道在短时间内容纳两个alpha的性器。

　　这场标记的准备非常小心，担心发情期两个alpha无法控制自己，还准备了快速起效的alpha抑制剂，一针下去立竿见影。大仓看着丸山念念有词的整理满满一个应急药箱的药物，不禁头皮发麻，因为大部分药物都是针对alpha失去理智时候的药物，说白了，一管打下去瞬间阳痿，alpha当然十分不喜。即便最后丸山说，没关系，理论上应该用不到的，大仓依然心有余悸。

　　安田的发情期在丸山每日的信息素监控下如期而至。这大概是所有人最紧张的一次发情期，光是前期准备就有一个多月，从药物，道具，监控一应俱全，丸山甚至苦思冥想了几个应急预案。

　　安田躺在开着空调的和室里，底下是睡惯的不团，两腿间汨汨的淌着满是散发着信息素味道的淫液，沾湿了布料。丸山在一旁忙碌着把放在壁橱里的药箱拖出来，忍着发情期造成的性冲动，为安田肌肉注射软化剂。

　　没错，丸山对着安田从浴衣下裸露出来的白花花的臀瓣，还要用惊人的意志力抑制本能，给安田的臀尖消毒，再保持着稳定把针管里的液体缓慢匀速推进安田体内。丸山把针管扔进垃圾桶，这才拉开和室的门，示意大仓可以进来了。大仓早在外面等得不耐烦，安田发情的味道从门缝里一丝一缕的钻出来，调皮地滑进大仓的鼻腔，挑动着alpha脆弱的神经。

　　进屋后，大仓先和丸山交换了一个短暂的亲吻，而后两人默契的一左一右跪在安田身边，把安田浴衣腰带扯开。让omega肌肉匀称美观的胴体暴露出来，像给精心烹调的龙虾去壳一样，安田光裸的身体在昏暗的光线下依然泛着光泽。

　　大仓和丸山一左一右挑逗起安田胸前挺立的乳头。安田难耐地弓起腰把双腿分得更开，大仓的指尖在安田收缩的穴口打转，而丸山则温柔的照拂着贴在小腹上吐着前液的阴茎。两个alpha还紧紧贴在安田身体的一侧磨蹭，让安田更加难耐。

　　早就习惯被两人任何一方进入的安田，后穴很快就能容纳大仓的三根手指。锁骨被大仓用舌头有一下没一下的挑逗着，安田还被掐住下巴转向另一边和丸山用唇舌交换过多的唾液。不满于被忽视的大仓，锲而不舍的在安田的身体上制造更多的痕迹，锁骨和颈窝里全是泛红的吻痕，乳晕周边还被恶劣的用牙留下一圈浅浅的齿印。

　　用被安田沾的湿漉漉的手掐了一下丸山的腰侧，大仓示意安田的后面已经准备好了，发情期的omega本来就十分柔软，在两个alpha的信息素双重刺激下，又湿又软像刚从水里捞上来的毛巾任人摆成各种姿态。两个alpha在进门前就用石头剪刀布决定了谁先进生殖道。

　　大仓把安田从被褥里扶起抱进怀里，在两个alpha的合力之下把全然放松的Omega翻了个面，让安田趴在大仓身上，大仓用枕头撑着身体半坐起来，下身的阴茎顺利的插进安田潮湿柔软的甬道。往常，一个alpha的肉棒已经能把安田的后穴塞得满满当当的了，这次在软化剂的作用下，丸山随着大仓缓慢的抽插节奏，把一根手指顺利的送了进去。被另外的东西撑开的感觉也只是让安田轻皱眉头，没有太大的排斥反应。

　　从药箱底层把之前准备的小道具取出来，丸山用小号的按摩棒试探着想从肉穴的缝隙往里挤。沉浸在情欲中的安田，即便被大仓用舌头堵上了嘴依然摆头呜咽，疼痛从后穴蔓延开，丸山赶紧扔开按摩棒，俯身用舌头舔着安田已经被撑开的小穴。

　　丸山一边舔弄着安田，舌头自然会擦过大仓露在外面尚未完全进入的阴茎，被舌头和甬道双重夹击的大仓额头上不禁浮起突突跳着的青色血管。进入别人时还被另一个alpha口交仿佛天堂，让大仓已经有高潮的念头。然而安田的后穴还没准备好，只能忍耐着情欲，为了最后能标记成功，压下射精成结的冲动。

　　注意到大仓阴茎不自然的抽动，丸山生气的给了大仓白皙的屁股一巴掌，让他忍住。丸山只好继续用手指给安田扩张，循序渐进的往里面塞入更粗的东西，过了十多分钟安田才能多夹一根最小号的按摩棒，而此时安田的生殖腔口早就打开邀请着大仓进入，而大仓只能咬牙次次过门不入。索性安田的后穴因为大仓的肉棒和发情期的作用，源源不断的流出润滑的体液，担心因为疼痛而缺乏润滑干涩的情况并未出现，丸山舔了舔干裂的下唇，继续勤勤恳恳的开拓着安田的甬道。

　　安田完全打开时，丸山已经在理智的边缘，几次想要强硬的无视安田的感受进入都被仅存的意志力控制，继续手口并用让安田放松下来容纳更大更粗的玩具。除了安田，大仓的阴茎也被刺激挤压着，玩具的振动同时挑逗着脆弱的性器，可怜的马眼抖动着溢出前液却不能射精。

　　丸山把自己的家伙塞进去的时候，三个人同时深呼吸，安田觉得自己被劈成两半，整个内脏被两根硕大的肉棒挤压着移位，五脏六腑搅成一团，心脏仿佛顶在喉口剧烈鼓动。而最清晰的莫过于里面塞着的两根属于不同alpha的性器这个事实，后穴的黏膜感受着并不完全同调的脉搏，自己被两个人进入这个事实冲击着安田的身心。

　　两个alpha只有刚进入的时候是并列着挤在安田的肠道里，直肠被撑开，括约肌因为软化剂的作用松弛着，并未施加过多的压力。即便如此，两人担心轻轻一动就让安田受伤。直到安田的呼吸从急喘趋于平稳，这才小心翼翼的抽动起来。大仓心疼的叼住安田的嘴唇安抚着爱人颤抖的唇瓣，丸山则愧疚的吮吻着安田耳后敏感的乳突，安田的胳臂紧紧搂着大仓，整个人都被他人支配的恐惧感和被塞满进入的快感同时冲刷着他。

　　在漫长的适应期中，安田的后穴总算能完全容纳两根肉棒自由进出，大仓这才放心的滑进早就饥渴难耐的生殖腔，把阴茎塞进紧致的阴道内，龟头不客气的抵在子宫口研磨，丸山则继续在直肠内抽插刺激前列腺。

　　阴道里实在太舒服，为了减少安田的负担，大仓一手撑住安田的背，另一只手勾过丸山的脖子两人在安田的肩头进行了一个心力交瘁的吻。丸山知道大仓已经忍不住了，只好配合大仓的动作改为小幅度的抽插，大仓抚摸着安田的发尾脖颈，低声道：“小章，我要成结了。”

　　安田一辈子从来没有觉得这么疼过，两个alpha在自己的体内打架，一个还要马上成结射精。成结的时候安田的直肠再一次被挤压，而丸山的阴茎也因为结被卡在直肠内动弹不得只能可怜兮兮的吐着水，稍微一动，三个人都疼。

　　大仓倒是爽快，持续射了快一分钟，结才有所松动，三人都感觉到安田的信息素味道开始变化。丸山又不耐烦的掐了一下大仓腰后的痒痒肉，大仓的结才加快消退顺利从安田的体内退出来。大仓刚一离开，丸山便立刻把自己忍耐已久的肉忍挤进安田已经满是精液和淫液的阴道。过分湿润的体内和侵犯他人omega的双重快感让丸山很快濒临高潮的边缘，没有像大仓之前那样需要压抑忍耐，丸山扶着安田的腰，舔着安田挺直的脊背嘶声低吼道：“我也要射了。”

　　安田哼唧着，并没有过多表示，事实是，此时安田早已说不出任何话，只能用鼻子勉强回答简单的问题，任由alpha在自己体内播撒灼热的种子。丸山迅速在安田体内膨大成结，甚至赶在大仓从alpha的短暂发情巅峰消退前完成了射精。满足的把自己的精液填满安田紧窄的生殖腔，丸山的结开始消退。

　　待丸山的结消退，从生殖道里滑出来时，安田的气味儿发生了第二次异变。现在安田闻起来是三人信息素的混合体，两个alpha体内本能的爆发出巨大的占有欲和被冒犯的愤怒，但是理智讲这种本能压制住，臣服于omega美好的气息中。

　　不需要过多的说明，两个alpha像最初一样，分别跪在安田的身体两侧把瘫软的安田从被褥里抱起来，安田膝盖软软的跪在被褥上，被两个alpha从侧后方分别环住。大仓和丸山在把犬齿扣在安田的腺体上前，仿佛起誓般，用唇舌镇重其事的交换了一个无声的誓言。赶在安田的气味没有因为体内信息素的平衡被打破而改变前，两人一同把犬齿扣进半边腺体中。

　　三人只觉自己的灵魂同时被无形的长矛贯穿，从未没有人告诉过他们，更没有文献提到，双人标记，不仅omega能感受到两个alpha，两个alpha冥冥之间也会有所羁绊。仿佛三个人同时处于一种别人都无法介入的频段的玄妙通感让人目眩神迷。因为标记而产生的依赖刺激着安田在完全没有休息的情况下又进入下一波发情热。

　　整场带着神圣意味的标记持续了三天，从第一天的成功标记，到后来荒唐淫乱的发情期中毫无节制的性爱，就连光君亲自送上门给安田和大仓新制作的中和剂都是管家出面接收的。看着管家婆婆捂着嘴笑得讳莫如深，光君在心里默默的翻了个白眼，把自己想要研究双标活体样本的计划延后。

　　自那以后，安田组流传起新的传说，安田大人的情人丸山先生在外面不小心标记了一个omega，而安田大人却丝毫不介怀，依然把丸山先生养在身边，这是何等的胸襟啊！安田组不明真相的普通群众们纷纷发出感叹，但是温柔的丸山医生身边从未出现过可疑的omega，大概是对方看丸山医生好欺负坑害他的吧。至此，丸山带着标记后的alpha气息仍旧在安田组内自如行走，甚至渐渐被下属各组的组长赏识看中都是后话了。

　　安田组的核心处泛起的涟漪，并未在吉原这片广袤幽深的泥沼激起多大波澜。这片地区的混乱长年如一日的进行着，天气回暖，黑道们和候鸟一样重新开始活。日本桥畔的河堤边阡陌纵深的巷子里，小范围的火拼一如既往如火如荼的进行着。

　　说是火拼大概不算贴切。用单方面碾压更为合理，高个子的男人俊秀艳丽的脸上因为蓄起了胡茬看起来格外凶狠，而手中快速挥舞的日本刀更让他的对手双腿和膀胱一起哆嗦。他身后小个子的男人用发胶梳起好看的背头，露出光洁的额头，浴衣袖子因为端着烟感向后微微卷起，烟锅里高级的烟丝燃烧着蜷缩成团，他一旁穿着白大褂留着蓬松卷发的男人陪着笑脸嘴里叨叨着让小个子男人心烦的话。

　　“这种情况小章就不要出来了嘛，在家安心备孕，不是还有我和小忠嘛？还有你从哪儿找的新玛瑙烟杆，之前白玉的我不是……”

　　小个子男人头疼的掐灭烟锅里的烟丝，遗憾的瞧着新弄的玛瑙烟嘴。聘婷婀娜的白烟从烟锅里摇曳升起，随着微弱的气流蜿蜒飘出巷外，与堤坝边古时称为见返柳的新发出绿芽的柳条纠缠在一起，消散在枝叶间，不见踪影。

　　又是一年春风起，打马河畔柳色青。

　　

　　-完-

　　  
　　


End file.
